Anime Torture Room
by Mercury-FoxLover
Summary: Chapter 26 is up! The ever so loveable Kenshin! And is Sir.Ken and Kenshin 2 different people! Ever wonder what would happen if 2 anime freaks got a transporter and could do whatever they wanted with it? Well this is it. Please R and R or I'll stalk u!
1. The end of everybodys sanity

Hey all! hmmmmmm i'm not really good at making intro's but anyways. I really don't know why i'm doing this, i been reading to many YYH fanfics lately and with me and my friend Angela's (AKA Beky) obession with all those sexy ass anime guys,well lets do the math: Anime freaks+ sexy fox Kurama + sexy man bitch Hiei + Unhealthy Obession = Fanfic! Ok i'm gonna shut up now.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any characters in any of the animes that we will be naming. The only reason i'm doing this is cause it's fun to torture people ^_^.  
  
*One day in a far away land called New York, 2 people are hanging out and talking about anime cause they had no life. And there names were Mercury and Beky* (did not actually happen... or did it? Mwhahahaha ::cough cough::haha ::falls over dead::*  
  
  
  
Becky: What's up my homey.  
  
Mercury: Just chillin and killin.  
  
Becky: Aight.  
  
Mecury: Yup.... lets not speak like that again.  
  
Becky: Yeah i agree. Hey did u see how cute Hiei looked on todays episode?  
  
Mecury: Yeah and the part where they showed Kurama's hair flowing in the wind ::gets stary eyed:: sigh so cute.  
  
Becky: Oooo what about the part where Hiei took his shirt off. AHHHHH SEXY!!!  
  
Guy on street: Thank you.  
  
Mercury: I think he thought u were talking about him.  
  
Becky: Stupid guys! Grrrr.  
  
Mercury: Anyways. He has a nice chest for a short guy!  
  
Becky: Hes a cute shorty!!  
  
Mercury: He takes anti-growth pills! Hahahaha!  
  
Becky: Shut up! Kurama's hair is to long. He looks like a girl! Ha!  
  
Mercury: Well at least Kurama is not so short that u need a microscope to see him!  
  
Becky and Mercury: Grrrrrrrrr ::they start to yell at each other in front of a office building::  
  
Worker: SHAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDUUUUUPPPPPPPP!!!!  
  
Becky: No u shut up!  
  
Worker#2: ::throws a stapler at Becky::  
  
Becky: Ow! U basterd!  
  
::Mercury and Becky start to throw rocks at the workers::  
  
Security Guard: Hey what are u kids doing!  
  
Mercury: Ah! It's the security guard man!  
  
Security Guard: Actually my name is Tim.  
  
Mercury: Oh security guard Tim.  
  
Security Guard that is named Tim: ::starts to chase Becky and Mercury:: Come back here!  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Becky: Ow. I'm so tired.  
  
Mercury: Yeah i wish i had a rose whip or at least Kurama to protect me.  
  
Becky: Yeah i want Hiei!  
  
Mercury: ::thinks:: U just gave me an idea for my first fanfic.  
  
Becky: What the hell are u talking about?!  
  
Mercury: My first fanfic. It's going to be about us taking our favorite anime guys and torturing them. I'll call it Mercury and Becky's Cute Anime Guy Torture Room!  
  
Becky: What?! We were just chased by a guy named Tim and u are thinking about a fanfic!  
  
Mercury: Um u better get ready to run again.  
  
Becky: Why?  
  
Mercury: Cause Tim is after us again! ::starts to run::  
  
Becky: AHHHHHH ::is also running::  
  
Tim: Come back here!!!  
  
*And so this is the fairytale of how the cute anime guy torture room came to be. Damn thats a shitty fairytale*  
  
  
  
Ok this was my first fanfic so don't be mean. I know its short and a little dry but read my other chapters and tell me what u think. I promise that the other chapters are going to be better just let me get use to this. Ok till next time, Bye. 


	2. Hiei, Lively Little Hieichan and how cra...

Ok here's the first real chapter, and it has Hiei!! Ohhhhhh I'm going to have fun with him. Ok I have nothing else to say except that I'm hyper on root beer and only 2 hours of sleep!! Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any YYH characters.  
  
*Backstage before the show*  
  
Mercury: I'M GOD!!!! ::starts to run around in circles::  
  
Becky: SHUT UP! FOR THE LAST TIME I'M GOD!!  
  
Mercury: I can't help it I'm nervous.  
  
Becky: Your nervous about doing a show in front of 2 people?!  
  
Mercury: 2 people?! Ha don't u know how many screaming Hiei fan girls are out there.  
  
Becky: ::Bouncing up and down:: Hiei's here!!! Where is he!  
  
Mercury: Oh no I better do something.  
  
Becky: ::still bouncing:: HIEIHIEIHIEIHIEIHIEIHIEIHIEI!  
  
Mercury: ::hits her with a hammer:: Hmm that worked better than I thought.  
  
Becky: @_@  
  
*On with the show*  
  
Mercury: Hi and welcome to the first show of where we torture the cutest anime guys, Why? cause its fun for the whole family!  
  
Becky: ::waking up:: What the... HEY U HIT ME!  
  
Mercury: Well u where jumping up and down too much, u weren't acting yourself.  
  
Becky: That's how I always act....huh ::looks at audience:: were on?  
  
Mercury: Yeah say your name.  
  
Becky: Oh I'm Becky.  
  
Mercury: And I'm Mercury and this is the M.A.B.C.A.G.T.R.!  
  
Becky: Hey mine name is suppose to be first.  
  
Mercury: Yeah sure anyways our very first guest is loved by almost everyone, here's the cute sexy man bitch Hiei!  
  
*Silence*  
  
Becky: How is he suppose to get here.  
  
Mercury: Oh yeah I have a Transporter2030 from our sponsor my brother! Transporting + mad scientist = rampage  
  
Becky: We have sponsors?  
  
Mercury: Yeah how do u think I got this studio?  
  
Becky: The audience seats are just benches that u stole from the park and our seats are made out of cardboard.  
  
Mercury: ::sniff:: U didn't have to put it that way!  
  
Becky: Can we start this thing, everybody knows that u are just babbling on to make the chapter longer.  
  
Mercury: Fine, hmm lets see the red button is stop and the green one is start. Maybe I should press red.  
  
Becky: Press green damnit!  
  
Mercury: Ok ok.  
  
*big flashy light shining*  
  
Hiei: WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE!  
  
Becky: HIEI ::gets stary eyed::  
  
Mercury: So u want to know what u are doing here?  
  
Hiei: YES!  
  
Mercury: Hiei ::darkvader voice:: I'm your father.  
  
Hiei: Baka.  
  
Mercury: Awww that's cute say it again.  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Mercury: Yes.  
  
Hiei: NO!  
  
Mercury: YES!  
  
Hiei: SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL U!!  
  
Mercury: Ok ok ok I'm sorry.  
  
Becky: AHHHHH ::huggles Hiei:: I LOVE U HIEI!  
  
Hiei Fangirls: NO WE LOVE HIM!  
  
Becky: HE'S MINE ::shoots fangirls with bazooka::  
  
Fangirls: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Hiei: ::has a grin on his face:: I think I like her.  
  
Mercury: Hey what about me?!  
  
Hiei: .....  
  
Mercury: So its going to be that way. Oh yeah I forgot the questions.  
  
Becky: Questions? From the audience or just me?  
  
Mercury: Both. Ok lets start with the audience.  
  
Hiei Fangirl#3: Um ok Hiei what is it with u and Kurama?  
  
Hiei: What are u talking about? We are just... friends.  
  
Mercury: Wow he said Friend.  
  
Hiei Fangirl#1897: Hiei! What color underwear are u wearing?  
  
Hiei: I'm wearing black...STOP ASKING ME DUMB QUESTIONS!  
  
Mercury: Clam down Hiei ::looks at Becky:: Why are u so quiet?  
  
Becky: ::zoned out::  
  
Mercury: ::splashes water on her:: Water from Toxicated, yum yum that's good water.  
  
Becky: HIEI CAN U TURN INTO LIVELY LITTLE HIEI-CHAN?!  
  
Hiei: Who?  
  
Mercury: Its your chibi self and u like pudding.  
  
Hiei: Hn. U people are crazy.  
  
Mercury: Yup that's me but I'm also the writer so I can make u do whatever I want ::evil grin::  
  
Hiei: Nani?!  
  
Becky: Turn him into Lively Little Hiei-chan! Turn him!  
  
Mercury: ::Writes on a notepad:: Hehehehe.  
  
Hiei: ::Turns into lively little hiei-chan:: Pudding?  
  
Becky: Waaaaaaa ::huggles Hiei-chan::  
  
Hiei: Can I have some pudding?  
  
Becky: AHHHHHH HE'S SO KAWAII!!  
  
Audience: ::storms the stage to hug Hiei:: We want to hug him too!  
  
Becky: Ahhh help me!  
  
Mercury: ::writes Hiei back to normal::  
  
Hiei: Huh? I HAD ENOUGH OF U NINGENS!!!! ::whips out his katana:: DIE!!  
  
Audience: ::are either dead from Becky or being killed by Hiei::  
  
Mercury: Ok its time to end the show.  
  
Becky: ::is chasing Hiei:: I LOVE U HIEI!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Die Bakas!!!  
  
Mercury: This has been another M.A.B.C.A.G.T.R show join us next week when our next guest is Kurama, I'm Mercury.  
  
Becky: And I'm Becky. Hopefully we won't get sued.  
  
  
  
YAAAAAA! Chapter 2 finally. That was fun wasn't it? Well i think it was.  
  
Hiei: It was dumber than Kuwabara.  
  
Mercury: I hope u remembered that I am the writer.  
  
Hiei: Hn!  
  
Mercury: Hiei said that he was sorry for the Kuwabara bashing.  
  
Hiei: Nani?! I would never say sorry to that ::Mercury covers Hiei's mouth::  
  
Mercury: Shut up. Anyways Bye. Ow he bit me. 


	3. Sexy Fox Kurama and Love Connections

Weeeeeeeeeeee, I love soda! Sugar is your friend everybody. lol. Anyways this is chapter 3 and I just got some inspiration from Angela (aka Becky) for the 4th chapter but I have to concentrate on this one so I hope this is good. Thanks to the 2 people that reviewed ^_^. Oh I know I'm kinda going fast with the updates since I wrote these chapters during summer vacation, but oh well updating fast is a good thing! :P  
  
Disclaimer: If u sue me u will get a pencil!  
  
*backstage*  
  
Mercury: Hey what's the matter, u look sad?  
  
Becky: Hiei escaped from his cage last night ::sob::  
  
Mercury: U had him in a cage and didn't tell me?!  
  
Becky: Cause u would have stole him.  
  
Mercury: Damn skippy ::steps out of dressing room in Kurama's uniform and a red wig:: What?  
  
Becky: I think I'm going to have to hit u with a hammer just like u did with me ::evil grin::  
  
Mercury: O.O NOOOOO! ::runs out::  
  
Becky: Mwhahahahahaha!!  
  
  
  
*At stage*  
  
Mercury: AHHHHHHH help me!  
  
Becky: Come on I just want to talk to u.  
  
::both stop at the same time and stare::  
  
Mercury: Oh crap were on! Welcome to ::is stopped by Becky::  
  
Becky: Hey u did the intro last time let me do it.  
  
Mercury: Ok go ahead.  
  
Becky: Welcome to M.A.B.C.A.G.T.R! I'm Becky.  
  
Mercury: And I'm Mercury.  
  
Becky: Our guess today is Kurama. U can just tell looking at Mercury's outfit.  
  
Mercury: Thanks to our sponsor I got my outfit from Anime Costumes R' Us. This store only exists to pay off the owners gambling debt.  
  
Becky: Um ok anyways this time I'm going to press the green button. ::presses it::  
  
::Big flashy light thingy::  
  
Kurama: Huh? Where am I?  
  
Mercury: ::has hearts in her eyes:: Ahhhhhh he's so cute.  
  
Kurama: ::blushes:: Thank u. Um why are u wearing my outfit?  
  
Mercury: Cause I love u.  
  
Kurama Fangirls: WE LOVE U!!!!!  
  
Mercury: Shut up! He's mine!  
  
Becky: Lets get some questions from the audience.  
  
Mercury: Screw them, me first!  
  
Becky: NO! Ok who has a question.  
  
Kurama Fangirl#396: Kurama like how did u get so cute? hehe ::in preppy voice::  
  
Kurama: ::Blushes:: U think I'm cute?  
  
Mercury: We all think u are.  
  
Kurama: Well I guess its just natural.  
  
Becky: Ok Mercury I know u have a question.  
  
Mercury: Kurama do u think I look good in this outfit?  
  
Kurama: Actually I think u look very nice ::smiles::  
  
Mercury: ::blushes:: Awww thank u.  
  
Becky: I think I see something going on between u too ::semi evil smile::  
  
Mercury and Kurama: ::look at each other::  
  
Kurama: ::smiles:: Can I come back to this show?  
  
Mercury: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ::zones out::  
  
Kurama: What happened?  
  
Becky: ::sigh:: She was staring into your eyes to long ::splashes water on her::  
  
Mercury: Thanks Becky.  
  
Kurama: I didn't know I could do that to people.  
  
Becky: Hey lets see if it works on me ::stares in Kurama's eyes:: ::passes out:: @_@  
  
Mercury: Wow it worked, try it on the audience.  
  
Kurama: ::stares at the audience::  
  
Audience: ::puts on make up and fixes hair::  
  
Mercury: Hey look at his eyes!  
  
Audience: ::looks than passes out:: @_@  
  
Kurama: I should use that more often.  
  
Mercury: So Kurama u want to come to my room after the show? ::big grin::  
  
Kurama: ^_^;;;  
  
Kurama Fangirls: ::wakes up:: WE HEARD THAT!  
  
Fangirl#4: He's ours!  
  
Fangirl#1: We want him!  
  
Fangirl#895,734: Get him before she gets him!!!  
  
::Audience runs to grab Kurama::  
  
Kurama: AHHHHHHH!  
  
Becky: ::wakes up:: What the hell is going on?!  
  
Mercury: I'll save u! ::puts audience on fire with a flamethrower::  
  
Audience: ::running around on fire:: AHHHHHH!!!  
  
Becky: O.O Where did she get that?  
  
Mercury: Mwhahahahaha. Are u alright Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Yeah thanks.  
  
Mercury: No problem, um should we get more questions from the audience that is still alive?  
  
Becky: Yeah, the guy with the mask on.  
  
Masked guy: Kurama, do u have anything going on with Karasu or Hiei?  
  
Kurama: No who are u?  
  
Masked guy: ::person next to him took off his mask::  
  
Becky: IT'S HIEI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: ::looks at person next to him:: I'll kill u! ::stabs guy::  
  
Person next to Hiei: ::Died:: X.X  
  
Becky: ::runs up to Hiei and hugs him:: Hiei remember me?  
  
Hiei: Oh yeah the girl that I liked. ::looks at Kurama and Mercury::  
  
Mercury: ::Is hugging Kurama::  
  
Hiei: U like HER?  
  
Mercury: Hey stop being so mean to me!  
  
Kurama: Yeah I guess so, Why what's the matter Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn. I'm going.  
  
Becky: NOOOOO!  
  
Hiei: ::Leaves::  
  
Mercury: What did he mean by that? I think we better end the show.  
  
Becky: ::sniff:: Ok ok. I'm Becky.  
  
Mercury: And I'm Mercury and this has been M.A.B.C.A.G.T.R. So Kurama should we go now?  
  
Kurama: Yes ::walks of with Mercury on his arm::  
  
Becky O.O  
  
  
  
Heh I love Kurama so I had to make there be something between me and him. Oh well next chapter is Nny from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac! And Becky is his biggest fan. Hiei is so mean to me!  
  
Hiei: Baka.  
  
Mercury: See! 


	4. Nny, mean fans, and Becky's obession

Okie today is Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Let's see what's going to happen to Johnny when he meets his biggest fan, Becky! And will Hiei be there again?  
  
Disclaimer: If you sue me you will get a pencil and a pen! ^_^  
  
*Backstage of course*  
  
Mercury: ZZzzzzZzZZZzz  
  
Becky: Hey wake up were on in 5 mins.  
  
Mercury: ZzzZZZZzzzzZ ::mumbles:: the cows are yelling at me again.  
  
Becky: Huh? Grrrrrr ::kicks Mercury:: WAKE UP!  
  
Mercury: What damnit! I'm tired.  
  
Becky: And the reason for that is????  
  
Mercury: ::yawn:: Kurama kept me up last night.  
  
Becky: oooooOOooOOOOOO I knew there was something going on between u two.  
  
Mercury: It wasn't anything like that last night!  
  
Becky: Uh huh so what was it last night than hmmmm?  
  
Mercury: I spent all night looking to see what was in his hair. See look at what I got! ::holds up cell phone, tv, laptop, Dvd player, and a Kurama plushy::  
  
Becky: Do u think he can give me a new computer, mine is too slow!  
  
Guy that works there: Your on in 1 min.  
  
Becky: Who's that we don't have anyone working for us.  
  
Mercury: That's the guy that took my cookie!  
  
*On with the show*  
  
Mercury: Melome to MHASFDKR ::eating cookie::  
  
Becky: What she is saying is Welcome to M.A.B.C.A.G.T.R, I'm Becky.  
  
Mercury: And I'm Mercury ym ym ym. Oh and make that Mercury and Becky cute non-anime guy torture room for today. Now time to press the magic green button.  
  
Becky: Why?  
  
Mercury: You'll see.  
  
Audience: WoOOOooooOOo  
  
::Big flashy light with the thing::  
  
::Out comes NNY!::  
  
Becky: O.O n..nny? NNY!!!! ::glomps him::  
  
Nny: ::puzzled:: Huh someone hugging... me.  
  
Becky: I LOVE U NNY!  
  
Nny: Love...me?  
  
Mercury: Awww its so cute when he is confused  
  
Becky: I LOVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!  
  
Mercury: Ok I think I'm going to have to save Nny right now.  
  
Becky: ::hiss:: He's mine! ::holds nny protectively::  
  
Mercury: Whoa sorry Nny your on your own.  
  
Nny: Its ok I think I like her hugging me but could u let go a little I can't breathe  
  
Becky: Oh sorry heh  
  
Mercury: Can we ask questions now?  
  
Becky: Ok but I have to hug him at the same time.  
  
Mercury: Fine. I want to go first, Nny do u like knifes?  
  
Nny: Yeah.  
  
Mercury: What about swords?  
  
Nny: Yeah that too.  
  
Mercury: Ok good ::starts to lick a sword with red substance on it::  
  
Becky: Um what's on that sword.  
  
Mercury: The guy that took my cookie ::evil grin::  
  
Becky: O.O  
  
Nny: I think I like her.  
  
Becky: What about me?  
  
Nny: I like the both of u.  
  
Mercury: Ok lets get some questions from the audience.  
  
Audience member#56: Yeah Nny why are u such a freak.  
  
Nny: I'm not a freak u are.  
  
Audience member#56: You suck, your boring. Hahahaha  
  
Audience member#43: Yeah your a physco!  
  
Becky: Hey shut up.  
  
Mercury: Yeah nobody insults my guest.  
  
Nny: ::twitches:: I was.. only trying to be... nice.  
  
Audience member#378: Ha nice u don't know nice cause nobody loves u.  
  
Becky,Nny,Mercury: THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!  
  
:: Nny and Becky kill Audience member# 56,43,378 while Mercury kills anyone that tried to take her cookie::  
  
Audience: X_X ::everybody's dead::  
  
Mercury: Well that was fun. Right Beck..y  
  
::Becky and Nny are staring at each other all lovely eyed:: (Is that a word?)  
  
Mercury: Hmmm I think I see a love connection between u two.  
  
Becky: Yeaaaaaaa ::sigh::  
  
Nny: Let's go.  
  
Becky: Ok ::sigh::  
  
::And so Becky and Nny go off to frolic in a meadow somewhere::  
  
Mercury: Hmmmm. Ok I guess that's it I'm Mercury and that was Becky ::dials on cell phone:: Hey Kurama u free tonight?  
  
Wow, that was short wasn't it? Heh sorry about that I didn't know what else to write. Oh well next is Kuwabara! Did anyone notice that Hiei wasn't here?  
  
Hiei: I'm right here!! ::is tied to a chair::  
  
Kurama: Sorry the tape came lose.  
  
Mercury: Oh well guess he didn't want to come. 


	5. Kuwabara, swords, and fights

Ok well today is Kuwabara's turn. We have deiced to keep Kurama and Nny on the show as hosts, so it'll be double the fun with there help! Will Hiei be here today? Well if he doesn't escape from the cage that I put him in he won't.  
  
Disclaimer: If u sue me u will get a pencil, a pen, and some looseleaf!  
  
*Backstage, u should know that by now*  
  
Mercury: Give me back my sword!  
  
Nny: No!  
  
Mercury: Becky make him give back my sword, or I'm gonna grab Kurama's rose whip and use it on him!!  
  
Kurama: ::holds on to his hair:: Oh no your not getting my rose whip again, not after u used it on those kids.  
  
Mercury: They were screaming outside so I had to do something about it.  
  
Kurama: They were whispering to each other!  
  
Mercury: Yeah well they were whispering to loud, now give me my sword!  
  
Nny: No you'll never take it away from me!!! ::runs out the room::  
  
Mercury: Come back here!!!! ::runs out::  
  
Becky and Kurama: ::sigh::  
  
  
  
*On stage (I think that's the only place they could run too ^_^)*  
  
Mercury: Give me the sword!!!!!! ::is still running after him::  
  
Nny: No!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Mercury: That's it!! ROSE WHIP!  
  
Becky and Kurama: O.O  
  
Nny: Ekk!! Ok here have it. ::gives back sword::  
  
Mercury: Finally!  
  
Kurama: So that's where my rose went!  
  
Mercury: Heh, Rose whip can't leave home without it!  
  
Becky: Can we start now!  
  
Mercury: Oh that's right, um whose turn is it to do the intro?  
  
Becky: I don't know, look it up.  
  
Mercury: ::flips through a note pad:: Your turn.  
  
Becky: Ok. Welcome to M.A.B.C.A.G.T.R, today we have Kurama and Nny helping us, and I'm the only one who knows who today's guest is.  
  
Kurama: Hi.  
  
Nny: I like weapons.  
  
Becky: I'm Becky  
  
Mercury: And I'm Mercury. I always pick the guest.  
  
Becky: Well to bad I'm doing it today, now of course got to press the big green button.  
  
Mercury: Why the hell is there a red one?  
  
::Big Flashy Lighty Thingy::  
  
::out comes Kuwabara::  
  
Kurama: O.O  
  
Kuwabara: ::stares blankly than at Kurama:: Kurama I finally found u!  
  
Kurama: Huh?  
  
Kuwabara: These people are holding u hostage aren't they? I the great Kazuma Kuwabara shall save u from these people, they can not beat me with anything!  
  
Becky,Nny,Mercury: ::all pull out different kinds of weapons::  
  
Kuwabara: Ok maybe that can.  
  
Mercury: All these weapons were brought to u by our sponsor Weapons4U. Weapons for all kind of ages!  
  
Kurama: There not holding me hostage.  
  
Mercury: Yeah he wants to stay with me!! ::runs up and hugs Kurama::  
  
Kuwabara: Um is there something going on between u two?  
  
Mercury: Yes!  
  
Kuwabara: Really?  
  
Kurama: Pretty much, yeah ^.^  
  
Kuwabara: So what about them two? ::points to Nny and Becky which are both reading a gun magazine::  
  
Becky: Yeah us two.  
  
Kuwabara: Hmm I feel out of place now.  
  
Nny: But don't u have that Yukina girl?  
  
Kuwabara: ::turns red::  
  
Becky: We should start the show already. Ok anybody have questions?  
  
Audience member#347,645: Kuwabara why are u so dumb?  
  
Kuwabara: I'm not dumb u all are, u don't even know when there is a great guy in front of your face.  
  
Mercury: Does anybody have any real questions that aren't insults?  
  
Nny: I do, I do ::raised hand up::  
  
Mercury: Go ahead.  
  
Nny: Can I see u do that spirit sword thing?  
  
Kuwabara: Sure I will give u the special honor of seeing great power. SPIRIT SWORD!  
  
Nny: I think I rather the real thing.  
  
Kuwabara: ::falls anime style::  
  
Masked Figure: I have a question.  
  
Mercury: Oh Jebus, I have a bad feeling about this. Go ahead.  
  
Masked Figure: Kuwabara why are u so weak?  
  
Kuwabara: Ha! U don't know power when u see it!  
  
Masked Figure: U know Hiei is much better than u.  
  
Kuwabara: Why don't u....::is cut off by Mercury::  
  
Mercury: Ok! I have a question. When are u gonna tell Yukina your feels about her. I'll help u if u want me too.  
  
Kuwabara: Thanks. I think I'm going to tell her tomorrow.  
  
Masked Figure: U STAY AWAY FROM HER NINGIN!!! ::is really who else but HIEI!::  
  
Kuwabara: Ekk!  
  
Hiei: Your gonna pay Kuwabara and u too!! ::points at Mercury::  
  
Mercury: Why me?!  
  
Hiei: Cause u were about to support him, now both of u DIE!!!  
  
::Kuwabara starts running with Mercury behind him::  
  
Kuwabara and Mercury: AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Hiei: DIE!!!!  
  
Becky: HIEI COME HERE!!!!! ::runs after Hiei::  
  
Kurama: Damnit Hiei don't hurt Mercury! ::runs after him::  
  
::So u have Kuwabara than Mercury running from Hiei while Kurama and Becky are chasing Hiei::  
  
Nny: She loves HIM over ME, oh he's gonna get it.  
  
Hiei: DI.... ::is stopped short::  
  
Nny: ::steps in front of him with a sword:: Becky likes u so now u are going to die.  
  
Hiei: Hn. What makes u think u can beat me?  
  
Nny: My sword is sharper than yours ::evil grin::  
  
::Hiei and Nny start to fight and kill any audience member that got in there way::  
  
Audience: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! ::runs out::  
  
Becky: AHHHHH THERE SO CUTE WHEN THEY FIGHT!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: I wonder who's gonna win?  
  
Mercury: I don't know why they are fighting they are so similar. Ok that's it break it up we need to end the show!!  
  
Hiei and Nny: ::hiss:: NO!  
  
Mercury: ::pulls out a bazooka:: U will listen to me.  
  
Hiei and Nny: ::puts there swords down::  
  
Both: Hn.  
  
Mercury: This Bazooka was brought to u by Weapons4U, u can also get the UR screwed2000.  
  
Kurama: I love it when u do that.  
  
Mercury: ^_^ ::blushes::  
  
Becky: ::hugs Nny:: Your soooooo brave.  
  
Hiei: ::pouts:: Hn!  
  
Becky: ::hugs Hiei:: Your brave too!  
  
Nny: Ok that's it! ::they start sword fighting again::  
  
Mercury: Ok I think we better end the show I'm Mercury.  
  
Kurama: And I'm Kurama.  
  
Nny: Wait hold on a sec, I'm Nny.  
  
Hiei: And I'm Hiei. Ningin!  
  
Becky: And I'm Becky. Go Hiei! Go Nny!  
  
Kurama: Should we go some where else for safety?  
  
Mercury: Yeah we better.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! Wait for me!  
  
I think this is my favorite chapter. It's 6 pages long not to bad for me. Well u have to admit the rivalry between Nny and Hiei is kinda cute. Oh and if u are wondering why Hiei did not get the last work is because I locked him in my room ^_^ Next guest is Spike from Cowboy Bebop! 


	6. Randomness and Youko Kurama

I was just reading some stuff from a Lively little Hiei-chan website, this one woman made most of her stories where Kurama would change into Youko Kurama, but whenever he changed into a youko he would always be horny lol. Anyways I just thought I would make a joke out of this, it's a random chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: If u sue me u will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, crayons, and markers!  
  
The Random Chapter  
  
*At Kurama's house* (U didn't see that coming did u?!)  
  
::Mercury and Becky are looking at all of the fanfic's that have to do with Kurama being paired up with another character, Nny is looking at the new titanium knife's commercial, while Kurama is watering his plants::  
  
Mercury and Becky: ::are laughing hysterically::  
  
Nny: Oooooo only $9.99 for 10 knife's, Becky can I buy some?  
  
Becky: Yeah ::giggle:: u can. ::is laughing hysterically again::  
  
Kurama: What's so funny? ::looks at computer screen:: WHA!!  
  
Nny: ::looks too:: Hmm wow that many people, u like to do it with so many people at once don't u?  
  
Kurama: No I don't! I'm nothing like that! These people are sick, how many have I been paired up with?  
  
Mercury: Well u been paired up with Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, Yomi, and Karasu. U know I should be mad at u, how could u cheat on me like that ::fake sob::  
  
Kurama: U know that I would never do anything with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, Yomi, Karasu and ESPECIALLY Hiei!  
  
Mercury: ::more fake sobs:: How could u, I trusted u.  
  
Becky: Look at what u did Kurama, u are mean!  
  
Nny: Yeah man how could u do so many people at once!?  
  
Kurama: IT'S NOT TRUE, I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!  
  
Mercury: I'm heart broken ::sob::  
  
Kurama: Ahhh! There all fake.  
  
Nny: Yeah sure that's really gonna work.  
  
Becky: Why don't u just make it up to her. It's so sad what u did ::fake sniff:: It brings a tear to my eye.  
  
Kurama: ::sigh:: Fine I will do anything u want me to do just name it. ::mumbles:: even though u were just faking it.  
  
Mercury: Ok anything I want hmm ::evil grin::  
  
Kurama: Oh no.  
  
Mercury: I want u to turn into Youko Kurama for me!  
  
Kurama: What? U might want to think about this.  
  
Becky: Why? Just because some girl made your youko form always horny doesn't mean that it's true.  
  
Kurama: ::eyes are dashing nervously around the room::  
  
Nny: Is it?  
  
Kurama: I'm just asking if u are sure about this.  
  
Nny: U still didn't answer the question.  
  
Becky: He's just not answering it cause he doesn't want to turn into a youko. He's just a pansy.  
  
Kurama: A pansy?!  
  
Mercury: Yeah u said u would make it up to me and anyways I heard that youko hair is very soft.  
  
Nny: What does that have to do with anything? Are u going to pet him or something?  
  
Mercury: Yup  
  
Nny: I'm outta here.  
  
Becky: No stay please, u can order the knifes. Here's my phone.  
  
Nny: Really? Ok I'll stay.  
  
Mercury: I'm waiting.  
  
Kurama: ::sigh:: Are u sure u want me to do this?  
  
::All shake head::  
  
Kurama: Ok but don't blame me if something happens ::turns to his youko form:: (well that was quick)  
  
Nny: White hair? I hate white it should be black.  
  
Becky: Oooo look at those eyes. Wait is he wearing a blanket?  
  
Mercury: WAAAAA!!!! ::jumps on Youko Kurama and starts to pat his head:: U are sooo cute!!! WAAAA!!!! So soft!!  
  
Youko Kurama: ::rubs his face against Mercury's:: I like it when u scratch behind my ear.  
  
Mercury: Waaaaa! Ok your so cute. ::scratches ear::  
  
Youko Kurama: ::whispers in Mercury's ear:: U can pet me in other places.  
  
Mercury: Waaa Ok!!! Wait, What?! O.O  
  
Youko Kurama: Hmm didn't your friend want to feel how soft my hair too? ::walks over to Becky::  
  
Becky: Hey u stay back, u horny kitsune.  
  
Youko Kurama: But everybody loves my hair.  
  
::doorbell rings and everybody stops what they are doing::  
  
Nny: ::opens door:: Ahh they finally came.  
  
UPS Guy: Yeah here are your Titanium knife's. Excuse me, I think I need my tip now.  
  
Nny: ::closes door in UPS Guys face:: Ok u can go on now YK.  
  
Youko Kurama: As I was saying everybody like my hairrrrrrr Ahhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Nny: ::cut some of Youko Kurama's hair off::  
  
Youko Kurama: Why u. I can kill u in one sec.  
  
Nny: ::cuts other side of Youko's hair:: Hehe do u want me cut something else off so no one can tell if u are a girl or guy?  
  
Becky: Waaa your soo brave Nny ::huggles him::  
  
Youko Kurama: Yikkk, I was just kidding, u know me I'm a big joker hehe ::nerves laugh::  
  
Nny: Ok than. Let's go to the gun shop.  
  
Becky: Weeeee I love weapons!!! ::skips out door happily::  
  
Mercury: I think I'll go with them.  
  
Youko Kurama: ::closes door:: Your not going anywhere, we haven't finished yet. ::evil grin or sexy grin, whatever it was a grin::  
  
Mercury: Haha ::nerves laugh:: And how do we finish this?  
  
Youko Kurama: I'll tell u when we are finished. ::grin again, I think, I don't know how to describe it::  
  
Mercury: Ummm what do I have to do to turn u back to Kurama?  
  
Youko Kurama: The fox that is standing in front of u ::I got it horny grin! ok fine evil grin::  
  
Mercury: O.O  
  
*outside*  
  
Becky: Oh no, Mercury is still up there!  
  
::they hear glass braking and both look up::  
  
Mercury: ::jumped out of window:: AHHHHHH!  
  
Nny and Becky: O.O  
  
Mercury: ::lands on her feet and runs off screaming like a maniac:: HELP ME!!!!  
  
Youko Kurama: ::jumps out of window and lands on the ground:: Wait we haven't finished yet!!! ::runs after Mercury::  
  
Nny: Should we do something?  
  
Becky: No she was the one that wanted him to turn into Youko Kurama, come on let's go to Weapons 4 U.  
  
  
  
I just love Youko Kurama. But I was having some problems describing his grin. Cause in every picture that I saw him smiling he looked evil or sexy, wait actually he always does. Well anyways just think of him smiling and me running like an idiot. Next chapter is Spike!  
  
YK: I finally found u!  
  
Mercury: Ahhhhh!! ::runs away:: 


	7. Spike and Kurama's chance to fight!

Ok today is Spike! I have to say sorry to Thorn that I didn't add Ed, I'm sorry!, but I wrote all of these chapters in the summer and I didn't know where to put her so instead I'm giving her her own chapter! I don't usually do this but oh well I'm breaking the freaking rules, Muhahahahahaha ::2 guys with a straight jacket comes in:: Your going to have to come with us. Ok I better run now Bye.  
  
Disclaimer: If u sue me u will get a pen, a pencil, looseleaf, and crayons!  
  
*Backstage, like u didn't see that coming*  
  
Becky: Mercury u can get out the bathroom now.  
  
Mercury: No! Hiei will get me.  
  
Becky: No he won't , he's not even here.  
  
Mercury: Yes he is, he is evvvvverywheeeerrrre.  
  
Nny: Here let me try, Mercury I have your sword again.  
  
Mercury: No u don't I have it.  
  
Nny: Oh well it was worth a try.  
  
Kurama: I think I have an idea, Mercury I'll let u look in my hair again.  
  
Mercury: Really? I can get a new radio?  
  
Kurama: Yes I promise.  
  
Mercury: ::brakes down door:: WHOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO! I loooovvvvvvvvee u Kurama ::hugs Kurama::  
  
Kurama: My ideas always works.  
  
Becky and Nny: Shut up.  
  
*On stage, u should know that*  
  
Mercury: Hi and welcome to M.A.B.C.A.G.T.R. I'm Mercury.  
  
Becky: I'm Becky.  
  
Kurama: I'm Kurama.  
  
Kurama Fangirls: WE STILL LOVE U KURAMA!!!!  
  
Mercury: I thought I killed them all.  
  
Nny: And I like knifes, I mean I'm Nny.  
  
Mercury: Today we can't do the big flashy lighty thingy.  
  
Audience: AWWWW!  
  
Mercury: So instead of using a transporter to bring our guest here we have to use good o'fashion violence. And that brings us to today's sponsor, Will's Transport N' Violence, finally violence and transportation together at last.  
  
Becky: So who is the one that will bring Spike here?  
  
Mercury: Heh well I hired my brother to do that job, hmm he should be here in a little while.  
  
*an hour later*  
  
Kurama: When the hell is he getting here?  
  
Nny: Yeah I'm running out of knifes to play with.  
  
Becky: Me too.  
  
Spike's Fangirls: WE WANT SPIKE!!!  
  
Mercury: Shut up!  
  
::u hear a door opening in the background::  
  
Will: ::carrying a bag:: I got Spike.  
  
Mercury: Finally.  
  
Jen: Where's Spike!  
  
Mercury: What the hell? I thought u didn't like anime.  
  
Jen: I like Spike.  
  
Becky: It's like a freaken family reunion.  
  
Jen: ::looks at Kurama::  
  
Kurama: ^_^;  
  
Jen: I think I also like the guy with the red hair.  
  
Mercury: ::hiss:: He's mine! ::holds Kurama::  
  
Jen: Hmm no wonder your not home anymore u have a boyfriend. Hm maybe I'll take the guy with the black hair.  
  
Becky: Grrr he's mine.  
  
Jen: Heh sorry ^_^;  
  
Mercury: Anyways, I think we have a problem with the transporter.  
  
Will: I'll fix it but u have to pay me.  
  
Mercury: Hn.  
  
Hiei: ::runs in:: Hey that's my word.  
  
Nny: Hiei!! grrr!  
  
Becky: Hiei!!  
  
Mercury: No get him the hell out of here before they fight again!!!  
  
Jen: ::runs up to Hiei:: Hey your kinda cute, but short.  
  
Hiei: Ahhh! ::runs away::  
  
Kurama: Can we please start the show.  
  
Mercury: Ok ::cuts the bag that has Spike::  
  
Spike: Let me the fuck go!! ::kicks Mercury::  
  
Mercury: @_@  
  
Kurama: Mercury! Your going to pay for that! Rose Whip!!  
  
Spike: Try me! ::takes out a gun::  
  
::Kurama and Spike start to fight::  
  
Becky: ::sigh:: Spike is so hot.  
  
Nny: ::pouts::  
  
Kurama Fangirls: Go Kurama!!!  
  
Spike Fangirls: Go Spike!!  
  
Will: ::shoots a net at both of them:: That'll shut them up. ::starts to bang the transporter with a hammer::  
  
Mercury: ::wakes up:: Ow! Damn, calm down Spike we are just going to ask u questions.  
  
Spike: Really? That's it?  
  
Becky: Pretty much.  
  
Spike: Ok.  
  
Becky: ::unties both Kurama and Spike:: Spike!! ::hugs him::  
  
Mercury: Thank u Kurama ::hugs Kurama::  
  
Kurama: Heh. It was nothing ^_^  
  
Mercury: Alright lets get some questions from the audience.  
  
Spike Fangirl#34,565: Umm ok Spike u are like so hot.  
  
Spike: Your crazy.  
  
Spike Fangirl#34,565: He just called me crazy, sigh ::falls over::  
  
Spike: Who was she?  
  
Kurama: Its something called a fan girl stupid.  
  
Spike: I knew that!  
  
Mercury: Quiet the both of u!  
  
Spike Fangirl#2,976: Ok Spike why don't u ever call Julia.  
  
Spike: Julia! ::grabs fangirl:: Where is Julia!!!  
  
Kurama Fangirl#674: Ha he doesn't even know how to treat a woman!  
  
Mercury: Spike let her go, bad Spike! ::hits him with a rolled up newspaper::  
  
Spike: Ow.  
  
Kurama: ::hugs Mercury:: Thanks for hitting him.  
  
Mercury: ^_^;  
  
Spike: ::pouts::  
  
Spike Fangirl#2,976: Shut up!!  
  
Kurama Fangirl#674: No u shut up bitch! ::they both start to fight each other::  
  
Mercury: Ok this chapter is getting bad.  
  
Becky: I have a question. Spike will u go out with me?  
  
Mercury: No way he is going to go out with me first!  
  
Spike: Umm O.O;  
  
Nny and Kurama: I don't know what they see in him.  
  
Mercury: His hair ::sigh::  
  
Becky: His eyes :: also sigh::  
  
Spike: Umm I only want Julia.  
  
Becky: Blah forget her, u haven't talked to her in years.  
  
Mercury: Yeah do u expect her just to let u get away with that?!  
  
Spike: I have no idea what to say.  
  
Jen: I think I have found the man I want to marry.  
  
Everybody: O.O Huh?!  
  
Jen: What?  
  
Will: I think I fixed it, just one more hit ::hits transporter with a hammer::  
  
Kurama: Good now we can transport him out of here.  
  
Spike: Screw u!  
  
Kurama: U wish!  
  
::both start to fight::  
  
Kurama Fangirls: Boo Spike!!  
  
Spike Fangirls: Boo Kurama!!  
  
::Kurama and Spike fangirls start to fight each other::  
  
Becky: This ain't good!  
  
Mercury: Yeah the studio is gonna get ruined!!  
  
Will: I'll take care of this ::throws a grenade in the audience:: Fire in the Hole!!  
  
::Big Boom ^_^::  
  
Every single person in the Audience: X.X ::Died::  
  
Spike: Long haired girly boy!  
  
Kurama: Afro Man-whore!  
  
Nny: I'm enjoying this match ::eats popcorn::  
  
Mercury: ::transports Spike back:: Ok that's the end of the show, I'm Mercury.  
  
Becky: I'm Becky. I want Spike.  
  
Kurama: I'm Kurama. I kicked ass! Mwhahaha!  
  
Nny: And I'm Nny.  
  
Jen: Hey I wanted to marry him.  
  
Mercury: I transported him in your closet.  
  
Jen: Oh. Bye. ::leaves::  
  
Will: Hmmm ::starts to hit a guy with the hammer::  
  
Well I was thinking of doing a female character some time soon, it'll probably be from Cowboy Bebop but I don't know which chapter to put her in . Everybody seems to have rivals, first it's Hiei and Nny than it's Kurama and Spike. I just love fights!  
  
Hiei: I only had one line.  
  
Mercury: Baka fire demon. ^_^ 


	8. Veggiechan and shocking secrets!

Hi! Oh and to Thorn I just need to upload 2 more chapters than I'll write the one with Ed ok? Anyways this chapter comes from watching DBZ for 2 hours. Today is Vegita, the loveable, rude, scary, short, spiky haired, psychotic, bad ass from DBZ. What's not to love!  
  
Disclaimer: If u sue me u will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, crayons, markers, and an eraser!  
  
M.A.B.C.A.G.T.R (this is actually chap 7, not 8)  
  
*backstage* ^_^;;  
  
::there is a knock on the door:: Mailman!  
  
Becky: Mail?  
  
Mercury: Ok everybody calm down, I have it under control ::loads gun::  
  
Becky: O.O Where did u get that from?!  
  
Mercury: Weapon's 4 U. ::opens door and puts gun to guys face:: What do u want?!  
  
Mailman: M.m..m..mail. Ahhhhh ::runs away::  
  
Becky: Hmm there is a studio repair bill and a letter from your sister.  
  
Mercury: Open the bill first.  
  
Nny: The repair bill costs $45,986, this is coming out of our paychecks, isn't it?  
  
Mercury: No actually that was the cheapest price I could get.  
  
Kurama: Cheapest price?  
  
Becky: But your brother built it! And that was the cheapest price u could get?!  
  
Mailman: ::runs in and drops a letter:: Here I forgot to give this to u, don't hurt me u crazy bitch!! ahhhhhh! ::runs out::  
  
Mercury: Ahh see now it's just $500 ^_^  
  
*On stage* (boo)  
  
Becky: Welcome to M.A.B.C.A.G.T.R. I'm Becky.  
  
Mercury: I'm Mercury.  
  
Nny and Kurama: And we are Nny and Kurama.  
  
Mercury: Before we transport our guest here, I wanted to read the letter from my sister, Jen. She wrote:  
  
Hey Mercury, Me and Spike got married, I really liked him at first but he kept on escaping from his cage. Well anyways I left Spike and took all of his money, I'm now married to Jet! And he is so nice to me! Anyways bye.  
  
Kurama: Yes! It's just what I wished for! Now Spike will get no where near u Mercury.  
  
Mercury: ::sigh::  
  
Nny: Hey can I press the green button?  
  
Becky: Go ahead.  
  
Nny: ::presses it::  
  
::big flashy lighty thingy with the thing::  
  
Vegita: Huh? Where am I?  
  
Becky: ::sigh:: Veggie-chan.  
  
Mercury: Awww he's so short. ^_^  
  
Vegita: Veggie? Short?! I'm not short, you'll pay for that!  
  
Mercury: Security!  
  
Will: ::injects him with morphine:: That'll clam him down.  
  
Becky: ::hugs Vegeta::  
  
Vegita: Hey there are 2 of u.  
  
Mercury: Ok now time for questions. From the audience first.  
  
Vegita Fangirl#23: Yeah Vegeta, why do u hang with Goku, u are like so much stronger than he is.  
  
Vegita: Hey that cow is talking!  
  
Nny: Ha! I think I like him, I would like him more if he would stop hugging Becky.  
  
Kurama: That was mean.  
  
Vegita Fangirl#23: WAAAAA I'm not a cow!! ::cries::  
  
Audience member: Look at what u did u made her cry!  
  
A bunch of audience members: Yeah we want our money back! Get them!  
  
Mercury: Security!  
  
Will: I'm gonna killlll u! ::shoots them::  
  
The bunch of audience members: X_X ::died::  
  
Kurama: I have a question, how come your so short?  
  
::Everyone looks at Kurama::  
  
Kurama: What? I want to insult people too.  
  
Mercury: Hmm that's true. Yeah Vegeta where u born that way.  
  
Vegita: Well actually I was um um um  
  
Becky: Go ahead. I don't care what your answer is, I like u short.  
  
Nny: ::pouts::  
  
Vegita: Um um um. I can't hold it in anymore! ::hugs Mercury while crying on her shoulder:: It's so horrible! They forced me to do it!  
  
Kurama: Do what?  
  
Vegita: ::cries:: THEY MAKE ME TAKE ANTI-GROWTH HORMONES!!!  
  
Everybody: O.O  
  
Nny: Ha that's funny.  
  
Vegita: WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Mercury: Jebus, I never thought I would see the day when Vegita cried.  
  
Nny: Hey did anyone notice that the studio was fixed?  
  
::all look around::  
  
Becky: Yeah we have real chairs this time and the audience is sitting on patted benches too.  
  
Kurama: What's with the benches?  
  
Mercury: The benches were brought to u by our sponsor, We steal 4 U. They'll steal anything from pencils to nuclear warheads!  
  
Vegita: Hey did anyone forgot that I was crying?  
  
Everyone: Oh.  
  
Vegita: ::starts crying again:: I didn't know that it was on the contract! Waaaaaaa!  
  
Mercury: Shhhhhh it's ok people like u short.  
  
Vegita: Really?  
  
Mercury: Yeah.  
  
Audience: AWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Vegita: ::fall asleep in her arms::  
  
Mercury: Awww that's cute, I think.  
  
Becky: Why won't he hug me ::pouts::  
  
Nny: Cause I would cut his hair off like I did to that Youko Kurama guy.  
  
Kurama: Damnit u just had to say his name, don't blame me for what is about to happen.  
  
Becky: Huh?  
  
Kurama: ::turns into Youko Kurama:: I'm back!  
  
Mercury: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nny: Hmmm his hair grew back.  
  
Youko Kurama: Mercury, we still haven't finished ::evil grin::  
  
Mercury: AHHHHHHHHHH, here u take Vegita ::throws Vegita at Becky and starts to run for the door::  
  
Becky: Weeee! Now he is in my arms ^_^  
  
Youko Kurama: ::closes door:: I hope u realize that nobody runs away from a youko, we always get what we want.  
  
Mercury: Security!  
  
::shows Will sleeping on the couch::  
  
Will: ZZzZzzZZZZzzzZZ  
  
Mercury: Son of a bitch!  
  
Youko Kurama: See u can't run anywhere else so why don't we just finish this.  
  
Mercury: Yikk ::thinks:: Nny! He said that he wanted to flirt with Becky!  
  
Nny: What? Well now that I think about it his hair could use a trim.  
  
Youko Kurama: Oh yeah u again, this time cutting my hair off is not enough.  
  
::Youko Kurama and Nny start to fight::  
  
Vegita: ::wakes up:: What the... ::looks at Becky:: Let me go! I'm getting out of here! ::blasts a hole in the wall and leaves::  
  
Becky: Nooooooooooooo! ::looks at the fight:: Damn I think Youko Kurama is actually beating Nny!  
  
Mercury: Awww u got to be kidding me! Maybe he is just saving his strength.  
  
Becky: No he actually slept last night, so he doesn't have that much energy. I'm sorry to do this Mercury but I don't want Nny to get hurt.  
  
Mercury: Do what? ::sounds scared::  
  
Becky: Hey! Youko Kurama, Mercury said she is ready now!  
  
Mercury: O.O  
  
Youko Kurama: Really?! Ok your off the hook kid. Coming! ::skips happily towards Mercury::  
  
Mercury: Traitor!  
  
Becky: Heh sorry.  
  
Youko Kurama: ::hugs Mercury:: So u finally made up your mind?  
  
Mercury: No u basterd!! ::brakes free and runs away:: AHHHH!  
  
Youko Kurama: Oh so your playing hard to get, I can play that too! ::runs after Mercury::  
  
Nny: Shit! I wanted to beat him!  
  
Becky: I was only trying to save u and also it's pretty funny seeing Mercury running for her life.  
  
Nny: Yeah it is. Hehe.  
  
Becky: I'm Becky, that was Mercury and running after her was Youko Kurama.  
  
Nny: I'm Nny and that's it for M.A.B.C.A.G.T.R. I want my name in it too.  
  
Ahhh I'm making fun of myself. I know I said I was going to do a girl but I'm to sure which one to pick so I'll keep on having guys on the show until I figure out who do have. Oh and the "I'm gonna killll" u and the "your gonna be sorry" sayings are from GTA3, so you'll be seeing more in other chapters ^_^. 


	9. Yusuke,Masked figures,Fights and alot of...

Today is Yusuke Urameshi! I noticed that Hiei has been gone for awhile. Well I'm going to have my friend Omesh and Jessica in this chapter. More people + More mayhem = More fun! If math was like this in real life than I would pass :P  
  
Disclaimer: If u sue me u will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, crayons, markers, an eraser, and a notebook! Wow I am becoming rich!  
  
Now it's M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R! Chapter 8  
  
*backstage* (if u didn't know that than I feel sorry for u)  
  
Mercury: Ok so how is this? Mercury, Becky, Kurama, and Nny cute anime guy torture room.  
  
Nny: Why is his name first?  
  
Kurama: Cause I am special. ::big grin::  
  
Becky: My Nny should be first ::hugs Nny::  
  
Mercury: Yeah but Kurama came before Nny.  
  
Nny: I want to be first ::pouts::  
  
Mercury: I am sorry Nny. Here have a freezy.  
  
Nny: Wee your nice! ::drinks freezy happily::  
  
Becky: Grrr! Don't compliment her!  
  
Kurama: So why don't u compliment me instead.  
  
Becky: ......  
  
Kurama: Fine. Don't compliment me, no one does anyway.  
  
Mercury: Awww my poor Kurama. Here have a rose plant.  
  
Kurama: Ahhh. Thank u! ::takes plant and waters it::  
  
Becky: Bitch.  
  
Mercury: Yeah well they both like me better than u. Hehe.  
  
*on stage*  
  
Mercury: Hi and Welcome to M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R! I'm Mercury.  
  
Becky: I am Becky.  
  
Kurama and Nny: And we are Kurama and Nny.  
  
Becky: Today our guest is Yusuke!  
  
Kurama: I am pressing the green button this time ::presses it::  
  
::Big flashy Light::  
  
Yusuke: Oh no not here! ::looks at Kurama:: Why won't u come back?  
  
Kurama: Cause I like it here. ::is watering plant and has it under artificial light::  
  
Nny: So u know about us? ::is throwing knifes on ceiling::  
  
Yusuke: Umm yeah the whole group knows about u.  
  
Mercury: What did they say?  
  
Yusuke: Well Kuwabara locked himself in his closest fearing for his life and Hiei said that he like this girl named Becky but hated this girl named Mercury and that Kurama is together with her.  
  
Becky: Weeee! Hiei likes me! See Mercury ::sticks out tongue::  
  
Mercury: Grrr. He is so mean to me.  
  
Kurama: Can we ask the questions now?  
  
Nny: Sure ::catches knife between his teeth that fell from the ceiling::  
  
Audience member#37: Yeah Yusuke. Why do u always wear green?  
  
Yusuke: Cause I like green.  
  
Audience member#37: ::mumbles:: Yeah well green sucks.  
  
Yusuke: What was that?!  
  
Audience member#826: Yusuke, I think that u are weaker than the others cause all u really have is the rei gun and shotgun.  
  
Yusuke: I can show u how powerful the rei gun is if I use it on u.  
  
Mercury: Why is everybody being so mean to him?  
  
Audience member#876: Well he sucks.  
  
Yusuke: Screw U!  
  
Kurama: Yeah that's my friend.  
  
Audience member#666: ::dressed in black with a mask on:: U all know Hiei is the best and strongest one on the team.  
  
Becky: Weeeeee!!!!!! Hiei!!!!!!! ::runs up and takes off his mask::  
  
Kurama: Hiei! Stop coming here just to insults us.  
  
Nny: Grrrr Hiei!!!  
  
Mercury: Damn.  
  
Yusuke: What the hell?  
  
Hiei: Ah Nny we haven't ::is interrupted by the teleporter going on::  
  
::Jess and Omesh come out::  
  
Mercury and Becky: Huh?  
  
Jess: I figured out how to hack this thing.  
  
Omesh: So this is what u do in your free time.  
  
Mercury: Shut up.  
  
Becky: Omesh! U still owe me a picture!  
  
Omesh: I owe u nothing, except my vast knowledge of politics.  
  
Becky: Give me my picture!! ::lunges for him::  
  
Omesh: O.O Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Becky: ::attacks Omesh:: I want my picture!!!  
  
Audience: Boooooooo! This show sucks!!  
  
Jess: ::stares at audience with her death glare::  
  
Audience: @_@ ::knocked out::  
  
Mercury: Hey thanks.  
  
Jess: ::stares at her::  
  
Mercury: ::puts on sunglasses:: I got these sunglasses from our sponsor The Matrix is Calling me. U can buy the actual actors and keep them in a cage.  
  
Nny: Um anyways Hiei what were u saying.  
  
Hiei: ::is making out with Becky:: Huh?  
  
Nny: Grrrrrrrr! U STAY AWAY FROM HER!!! ::attacks Hiei::  
  
Jess: I thought u were attacking Omesh?  
  
Becky: Yeah but I got my picture ::holds up picture::  
  
Omesh: Ow! U stay away from me u crazed woman!  
  
Will: ::throws gas bomb in audience::  
  
Audience: ::wakes up than gets knocked out again:: @_@  
  
Omesh: U are always killing people!  
  
Will: I didn't kill them I just knocked them out.  
  
Yusuke: Why am I still here?  
  
Mercury: Cause your our guest.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah some guest treatment. First I have people insult me than I have to see that Becky girl and Hiei make out.  
  
Mercury: Yeah that was cruel Becky.  
  
Kurama: Making out with Hiei that's sick.  
  
Jess: I thought u liked that Nny guy.  
  
Becky: Hehe I couldn't help myself.  
  
Mercury: Nny is really going to like me better after this ::evil grin::  
  
Becky: You'll pay for that.  
  
Mercury: U can't do anything to me.  
  
Becky: Youko Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Damnit! ::turns into Youko Kurama::  
  
Youko Kurama: ::grabs Mercury:: This time u are not going to get away from me.  
  
Yusuke: Whoa.  
  
Mercury: Noooo!!!  
  
Nny: ::has beat up Hiei until he is a bloody plup:: Youko! ::throws knife that cuts most of his hair::  
  
Youko Kurama: U again! ::they start to fight for the 3rd time!::  
  
Becky: Weee!!! I am a youko! ::puts hair on her head::  
  
Jess: What's with u and that youko guy, Mercury?  
  
Mercury: Trust me u don't want to know.  
  
Omesh: He's horny.  
  
Will: A lot.  
  
Mercury: Shut up!  
  
Jess: Oh. So Mercury u have two guys in one.  
  
Mercury: Grrr. Becky give me the hair.  
  
Becky: No! It's mine.  
  
Mercury: Give me the hair or I will make my Youko attack u!  
  
Omesh: Oh, so now he is YOUR Youko?  
  
Mercury: Quiet u.  
  
Yusuke: ::shoots AM's# 37,826, and 876, than shoots a hole in the wall and sneaks out::  
  
Becky: Ok here have it ::hands it over::  
  
Mercury: ::puts on her head:: Wee now I am a youko.  
  
Will: So now YOUR a Youko?  
  
Mercury: Shaaaadddddupppppp!  
  
Youko Kurama: Hey were both youko's now, that means we can bred the same species.  
  
Mercury: Noooooooo! ::runs out of hole that Yusuke made::  
  
Youko Kurama: I love it when she plays hard to get ::runs after her::  
  
Nny: Hey come back here! Damnit!  
  
Becky: Ok I guess we should end the show.  
  
Jess: U didn't even pay much attention to Yusuke.  
  
Nny: Yeah but I had fun ::looks at Hiei who is still unconscious::  
  
Becky: Poor Hiei. Well I am Becky.  
  
Omesh,Will,Nny: And we are Omesh, Will, and Nny.  
  
Jess: ::looks at everyone with her death glare::  
  
Everyone: @_@ ::knocked out::  
  
Mercury: ::runs in:: I am Mercury.  
  
Jess: ::death glare at Mercury::  
  
Mercury: @_@  
  
Youko Kurama: ::runs in:: I am Youko Kurama. Hey now it'll be easy since she is knocked out.  
  
Jess: ::death glare at YK::  
  
Youko Kurama: @_@  
  
Jess: And I am Jess. I own this show and next the world!  
  
Wow! 7 pages. I guess I got carried away with this one, oh well I didn't really pay attention to Yusuke. Poor Yusuke.( one more chapter Thorn).  
  
Yusuke: Crazy bitch!  
  
Hiei: Heartless basterd.  
  
Mercury: WAAAAAA! Your all so mean! ::cries:: 


	10. Faye, Spike gone mad, Jet on a leash, fa...

I can't believe it's chapter 10. Oh and today I decided to do a girl and it's going to be Faye from Cowboy Bebop. There are going to be alot of guest appearances.  
  
Disclaimer: If u sue me u will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, crayons, markers, an eraser, a notebook, and paperclips!  
  
M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R! Chapter 10  
  
*backstage* (I'm not saying anything)  
  
Becky: Guah!  
  
Mercury: Suah!  
  
Kurama: What are they doing?  
  
Nny: They made up a new word.  
  
::2 hours later::  
  
Mercury: Guah.  
  
Becky: Suah.  
  
Kurama: Why do all the pretty ones have to be crazy.  
  
Nny: ::rocking back and forth dazed:: Guah, Suah, Suah, Guah.  
  
*on stage*  
  
Becky: Hi and welcome to M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R! I am Becky.  
  
Mercury: I'm Mercury.  
  
Nny and Kurama: And we are Nny and Kurama.  
  
Mercury: Today's guest is Faye as requested from Nny and Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Well it's about time we had a female guest.  
  
Nny: Yeah she just better watch out for that horny Youko Kurama.  
  
::all wait for him to turn into a youko::  
  
Kurama: What? YK is still knocked out from Jess death glare.  
  
Mercury: Thank u Jess.  
  
Jess: ::runs in:: Your welcome.  
  
Nny: Hey why don't u join us, we could use your death glare if Youko Kurama wakes up.  
  
::all pause waiting for him to turn into YK again::  
  
Kurama: Nope. He is still knocked out.  
  
Jess: I'll stay but can I press the button?  
  
Becky: Go ahead.  
  
Jess: ::presses it::  
  
::Big flashy lighty thing Mc gig::  
  
Faye: I guess I'm not at the casino anymore.  
  
Mercury: Nope your in hell.  
  
Faye: ::looks at Kurama:: Oh your the guy that was fighting Spike right?  
  
Kurama: Yeah and I'll kick his ass again.  
  
Jess: Aw man I missed that.  
  
Mercury: Don't worry I have it on tape.  
  
Faye: ::lights cigarette:: So what am I doing here?  
  
Nny: Were going to ask u questions ::is reading the new issue from Weapons4U::  
  
Faye: And that's why Spike got mad. Geez he is such a baby.  
  
Kurama: Spike is weak I would have beat him if he didn't get transported back.  
  
Faye: I like him, he hates Spike as much as I do.  
  
Mercury: Ok break it up. Kurama is mine. We have to get questions from the audience.  
  
Audience Member# 925: Faye why don't u like Spike?  
  
Faye: Cause he is a jerk.  
  
Spike Fangirl# 65: Faye why are u such a bitch?  
  
Faye: Why are u such a whore?  
  
Spike Fangirl# 834: Look who's talking u are the whore.  
  
Kurama Fangirl#43: Kurama should kick Spike's ass again!  
  
Spike Fangirl#57: No! Spike will kick Kurama's ass.  
  
Mercury: Oh god they are going at it again.  
  
Becky: I want to see Spike.  
  
Jess: Yeah I want a good fight.  
  
Nny: Why don't I have fan girls? I want to see them beat each other up.  
  
::Kurama and Spike fan girls fight again::  
  
Will: ::runs in:: Your gonna be sorry ::shoots cannon at them::  
  
Spike and Kurama Fangirls: X.X  
  
Mercury: We got that cannon from our sponsor my sister Jen's Blue Cheese Inc. She sells everything from blue cheese to cannons. Ym ym that's good Blue cheese.  
  
Jess: Hmm those fan girls made up most of the audience, what do we do now?  
  
::Liz runs in with Gir::  
  
Liz: Hey I want to help kill the audience too ::throws grenade::  
  
Gir: Make room for the grenade!  
  
Rest of Audience: X.X  
  
Becky: Ahh! Our audience is gone!  
  
Nny: ::looks at Gir:: Why does he look familiar?  
  
Gir: Cause I like Tuna!  
  
Faye: That thing talks?  
  
Becky: Because Jhonen Vasquez made the both of u.  
  
Nny: Oh I like him.  
  
Liz: All hail the Almighty Potato and Gir!  
  
Nny: ::gets on his knees and bows:: I praise thee almighty potato and Gir.  
  
Mercury: I'm bored. Mr. Fluffy-kings!!  
  
::a big alien like dog comes running in::  
  
Faye: AHHH! What the hell is that!!  
  
Kurama: Our pet.  
  
Becky: Mr. Fluffy-kings roll over.  
  
MFK: ::rolls over::  
  
Audience: Awwwwwwwww!!  
  
Jess: What the hell, I thought they were all dead?  
  
Spike: I brought them all back to life! Mwhahahahahaha!!  
  
Kurama: Spike!! Let's finish what we started!  
  
Spike: Mwhahahaha! I'm the antelope...meow! ::running around like a mad man::  
  
Liz: Hey I'm the antelope!  
  
Faye: Spike is acting weird.  
  
All: Yeah.  
  
Kurama: Come on fight me!  
  
Spike: Alright!  
  
Faye: This should be interesting ::lights another cigarette::  
  
Kurama: Rose whip!  
  
Spike: I shall defeat u with a FISH! ::they start to fight::  
  
Jen: Blue cheese, get your blue cheese! ::is selling blue cheese to the audience with Jet::  
  
Faye: Jet? What are u doing here?  
  
Jet: Help me. She keeps me in a cage.  
  
Jen: No I don't ::gives some guy blue cheese:: Ok that'll be $10.  
  
Guy: This blue cheese sucks. I'm not paying u.  
  
Jen: Ok ::cuts guys head off with a sword::  
  
Everybody: O.O  
  
Jet: See! She is dangerous!  
  
Spike: My fish is dead!! Waaaaa!!! U have defeated me.  
  
Faye: Ahahaha!! Now that's funny.  
  
Kurama: Yes the rose whip has kicked your ass.  
  
Mercury: Weeee! Kurama your so strong!!! ::hugs him::  
  
Kurama: U haven't hugged me since chapter 5.  
  
Mercury: That's because u kept on turning into Youko Kurama.  
  
::everybody waits for the 3rd time::  
  
Becky: I guess he is still knocked out.  
  
Jess: Wow I am powerful.  
  
Gir: I want blue cheese.  
  
Liz: Ok ::hands him blue cheese:: save room for the blue cheese.  
  
::there's a flash of light in the background::  
  
Kurama: ::turned into YK:: I have awoken!  
  
Mercury: Oh No!!! ::let's go of YK::  
  
YK: Oh come on I've given u enough time to think this over ::looks at Faye::  
  
Faye: What are u looking at fox boy ::takes a puff from the cigarette::  
  
YK: ::runs up and grabs Faye:: U know youko's and human's can bred.  
  
Faye: WHA!!  
  
Nny: Weee!!! Now I can fight someone!  
  
Becky: Oh no u don't, u are taking a vacation from fighting in this chapter.  
  
Jess: Hey wait he likes Faye now?  
  
Liz: ::is petting MFK:: Can u kill someone for me Mr. Fluffy-kings?  
  
MFK: Roar (means yes)  
  
Mercury: Grrrr. He likes Faye?  
  
Jess: Are u getting jealous?  
  
Mercury: He can't like her, he has to like me. It's in the books.  
  
Jen: What books?  
  
Mercury: All of them, including the bible! Ok that's it Will prepare the transporter!  
  
Will: Alright ::hits it with a hammer::  
  
Mercury: U had your fun YK ::grabs Faye and Spike and puts them in the transporter::  
  
Faye: I have one thing to say to u Mercury, Thank U!  
  
Mercury: Hn.  
  
::all wait for Hiei to come::  
  
Becky and Nny: ::pouts::  
  
Jet: I'm free!  
  
Jen: Hey wait come back here boy!  
  
Will: ::turns off transporter:: Oops did u want to go through ::evil grin::  
  
Jet: Why U!  
  
Jen: Wait your leash broke!  
  
Jet: AHH!! ::runs away::  
  
YK: ::hugs Mercury:: Waaa! So u do love me Mercury!  
  
Mercury: ::sigh:: I love that Youko hair.  
  
YK: So shall we go to my place?  
  
Mercury: ::scratches him behind his ear:: No baka kitsune.  
  
YK: Oh no, my greatest weakness ::lie downs on his back::  
  
Gir: Doggy!  
  
Becky: Ahhh it's his weakness! Damn u and your smart....smartness!  
  
Mercury: Me smart ^_^  
  
Becky: We should end the show.  
  
Nny: Yeah I'm Nny.  
  
Becky: I'm Becky.  
  
Jess: I'm Jess ::looks at audience and knocks them out::  
  
Liz: I'm the almighty potato with Gir!  
  
Gir: Make room for the blue cheese!  
  
MFK: Roar roar (I'm Mr. Fluffy-kings)  
  
Will: I'm Will.  
  
Mercury: And I'm Mercury with YK! I think I like him better when he is not horny.  
  
YK: Who said I wasn't horny ::evil grin::  
  
Mercury: Gah!!!!! ::runs away::  
  
YK: I love a good hunt ::runs after her::  
  
Remember the Guah and Suah! lol. Well I finally did a woman character And alot of guest appearances. Oh and if u want to know what Mr. Fluffy-kings looks like than e-mail me at Child0fthec0rn666@Yahoo.com and I will send u a picture. Sorry about not having Hiei in this one, there was no room.  
  
Hiei: U took my word, now u shall pay ::pulls out katana::  
  
Mercury: Ahhh!! ::runs away:: 


	11. Ed, Spies, great ideas, and De Horny pil...

Sorry that this took me awhile but I have school and everything. Today is Ed from Cowboy Bebop! As requested from Thorn. I hope u like it, I hope I can write it cause I'm sleepy, also I just got back from a mosh pit and it's 12:41 A.M. Guah!  
  
Disclaimer: If u sue me u will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, crayons, markers, an eraser, a notebook, paperclips, and a stapler! Me rich! ^_^  
  
M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R Chapter 11  
  
*backstage of course*  
  
Becky, Kurama, and Mercury: I'm soooo tired!  
  
Nny: I'm not, I'm not, I'm not! ::is bouncing up and down::  
  
Mercury: Nny it's over and there isn't another one tonight so u can stop jumping up and down now.  
  
Nny: ::pouts:: Why can't there be another one tonight?  
  
Becky: Guah! I don't know how u are not tired even a little bit.  
  
Kurama: My whole body is sore and that damn guy had to start a fight with me but I kick his ass ::takes a rose out from his hair::  
  
Mercury: That guy was Spike.  
  
Becky: Spike was there?! Why didn't anyone tell me!  
  
Mercury: Well the worst part was when Hiei tried to attack Nny and than when he was thrown into the pit he started to kill anybody that pushed into him which was the whole room.  
  
Everybody: ::thinks:: No. That was the best part.  
  
*I want to go to bed, I mean on stage ^_^*  
  
Mercury: Hi everybody and welcome to M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R! I'm Mercury.  
  
Becky: And I'm Becky.  
  
Kurama: I'm in pain, I mean I'm Kurama.  
  
Nny: ::jumping up and down:: I'm Nny!  
  
Jess: ::walks in:: Sorry I'm late. Did I miss killing the audience?  
  
Mercury: It's ok we just started. And everybody this is Jess she'll probably be helping us whenever she wants to be in a chapter and many other people that I know will be too.  
  
Jess: That's right. Well I know who today's guest is.  
  
Everyone: We do too.  
  
Jess: No u don't. And today's guest is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusty The 4th!  
  
Everyone: We knew that already.  
  
Jess: No u didn't. I'm going to press the button! Weeee!  
  
Mercury: Are u drunk?  
  
Jess: No I'm not ::presses button::  
  
::Big flashy light::  
  
Kurama: Hey no one came out.  
  
Nny: Maybe I should hit it.  
  
::a big flash of light forms and u see someone being lowered from the ceiling::  
  
Becky: It's Ed!  
  
Mercury: We have a ceiling?  
  
Ed: Edddddddddd is here! ::sits down with her computer in front of her::  
  
Nny: Oh No! Don't tell me God sent u?!  
  
Ed: No, Ed came here to play! ::does that thing with her arms that makes her look like she has no bones::  
  
Kurama: What the?  
  
Jess: Well I think we should get some questions from the audience.  
  
AM#393: Ed, How do u do that thing with your arms?  
  
Ed: Like this ::does arm thingy::  
  
Everybody: ::starts doing the arm thingy::  
  
Am#92,745: Yeah Ed do u have any bones and are u a girl or a boy?  
  
Ed: No and I'm either ::does arm thingy again::  
  
Mercury: What do u mean either?  
  
Ed: I'm not a boy or a girl! ::types on computer::  
  
Becky: So what are u?  
  
Ed: I am an android! See ::shows computer screen::  
  
Kurama: Well that makes no sense.  
  
Mercury: But either does this show.  
  
Nny: Yeah ::whispers to Becky:: Hey we didn't kill the audience and it's the 3rd page.  
  
Becky: Yeah, Wait, What the hell?!  
  
Audience: X.X ::died::  
  
Jess: How did that happen?!  
  
Kurama and Mercury: I didn't do it!  
  
Becky: Ed do u think u could find who did this.  
  
Ed: Ed can find anything! ::does arm thing than types:: There's someone in the room that did it.  
  
Everyone: ::looks around::  
  
Nny: I say it was Ms. Scarlet!  
  
Kurama: Nny this is not Clue.  
  
Nny: I want to play Clue.  
  
??: Mwhahahahaha it was me ::?? jumps down from the ceiling::  
  
Mercury,Becky,and Jess: Mandie?!  
  
Mandie: Yes it was me, Mandie the greatest spy in the universe!  
  
Mercury: And that brings us to today's sponsor Hiei's Spy School, where people become spy's, stalkers, or just cereal killers!  
  
Becky: Hiei has a school? I want to go!  
  
Nny: Yeah I'll go only so I could fight him.  
  
Kurama: But u killed the audience, what are we gonna do now?  
  
Nny: Didn't this happen in chapter 10?  
  
Ed: Ed found u first! ::does arm thing::  
  
Mandie: U did?  
  
Ed: Yes! Mandie-person.  
  
Mandie: Ok than how long was I here?  
  
Ed: For one day, u were sleeping on the roof.  
  
Mandie: Hmm would u like to join me in taking over the world?  
  
Ed: Yes! Ed and Mandie-person ruler of the world!  
  
Thorn: ::runs in:: I bow down to the mighty Ed ::bows down and than runs out::  
  
Mercury: Bye Thorn!  
  
Nny: I'm bored ::evil grin:: Youko Kurama!  
  
Kurama: I hate u Nny ::turns into YK::  
  
Ed: Ed likes doggies!  
  
YK: Hello Mercury ::grabs Mercury::  
  
Mercury: Hi YK!  
  
YK: Your not going to run away from me?  
  
Mercury: Nope.  
  
YK: So does this mean yes?  
  
Mercury: Yes.  
  
Jess: Did she say yes?  
  
Becky: I never thought I would see the day Mercury said yes.  
  
Nny: This is interesting, so I won't kill him yet ::is eating popcorn::  
  
Mandie: Yes to what?  
  
YK: Weeeeeee! Finally! Come on let's go.  
  
Mercury: Wait here have this ::hands him a drink:: We can't go until u drink this.  
  
YK: Fine just gimme! ::takes drink and drinks it::  
  
Mercury: Ok let's go.  
  
YK: Ok.. Wait actually I don't want to.  
  
Ed: Ed knows why ::does arm thing again::  
  
Mercury: Ok tell them Ed ::has a big grin on her face::  
  
Ed: Merc Merc put pills in the drink to make YK not be a horny fox.  
  
Becky: Ahahaha! U are smart!  
  
Jess: It took u this long to figure it out.  
  
Nny: Damn there goes my appetite.  
  
Mandie: Wait? Why did she do that, I'm lost.  
  
YK: Why did u do that?! U know how long I've waited for u to say yes and now when u do I can't do anything!  
  
Mercury: Weeeeeeee!!!! I'm smart I'm smart ::is running around the room::  
  
YK: Hey Mercury say yes to me again.  
  
Mercury: Yes, lalala, yes, lala, yes ::is singing a yes song::  
  
YK: ::grabs Mercury:: Ok than that means u are ready ::evil grin::  
  
Mercury: O.O  
  
Becky: But she gave u those de-horny pills.  
  
Jess: Maybe they were weak.  
  
Ed: Ed knows the problem!  
  
Nny: Hehe I get it, this just gets funnier and funnier.  
  
Mandie: I still don't understand what's going on!  
  
Ed: They stopped working!  
  
Mercury: WHAT!  
  
YK: Your human pills are to weak for a youko like me ::is carrying Mercury away::  
  
Mercury: That's it! U leave me with no choice! ::grabs a hammer and starts hitting YK with it::  
  
YK: Ow. Wait. Ow. Stop it. Ow. Gimme that! ::grabs hammer and throws it at Nny::  
  
Becky: Nny!  
  
Nny: Now I can fight someone ::takes out katana::  
  
Jess: Hey he stole that from Hiei!  
  
YK: Actually I don't feel like fighting u this time.  
  
Nny: Hmm me neither, that's weird.  
  
Mandie: Hey YK Nny said u will never have Mercury and Nny YK said that he's gonna flirt with Becky!  
  
YK and Nny: Your dead! ::they start to fight for the 4th time::  
  
Ed: Oooo. Doggy and Nny-person fight!  
  
Jess: That was mean Mandie.... no I'm kidding that was a good move.  
  
Becky: My poor Nny.  
  
Mercury: My poor Youko Kurama.  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Mercury: What? He might be horny but he is still gorgeous ::gets hearts in her eyes::  
  
YK: Weeee! She does love me! ::starts to skip towards Mercury and hugs her::  
  
Nny: Why does he always leave when we are fighting.  
  
Becky: It's ok Nny, I think u are brave ::hugs him::  
  
Ed: Ed sees people hugging.  
  
Jess and Mandie: We have no one to hug.  
  
Ed: ::hugs Mandie and Jess::  
  
Mandie and Jess: ^_^  
  
YK: So can we go some where private now?  
  
Mercury: Ok but I have something to say first.  
  
YK: This better be good.  
  
Mercury: Oh it is, YK I think I want a child.  
  
YK: WHA!!! O.O  
  
Mercury: Well having Ed on the show and seeing how cute children are I want one, also having a half youko child would be sooo cute!  
  
YK: Half Youko? Child? Us have a half youko child? ::is twitching::  
  
Mercury: Yeah, let's have a half youko child. So come on give me some love!  
  
YK: Ahhhhhhhh!!! ::runs away::  
  
Becky: That was cruel but yet very funny.  
  
Nny: Hahaha he's a pansy.  
  
Jess: I thought she meant it.  
  
Mandie: Hmm I should use that trick for my spy work.  
  
Ed: Doggy run away!  
  
Mercury: Well I guess that's it for the show. I'm Mercury and I have to go get my youko ::runs after YK::  
  
Becky: I'm Becky! Run Mercury get that youko!  
  
Nny: I'm Nny. I'm going to walk Mr. Fluffy-kings ::puts a leash on MFK::  
  
MFK: Roar Roar Roar (Why wasn't I in this chapter?)  
  
Jess: I'm Jess. I want to be invited to the wedding.  
  
Mandie: I'm the great spy Mandie with Ed!  
  
Ed: Ed and Mandie-person spies!  
  
Wow this actually took me a while to write and it's 9 pages! Go me! Well I hope u like it Thorn, sorry that I didn't give u much of a part, it was kinda hard writing this. Oh and when Ed said "I see people hugging" I got that from the Simpson's. Hmm Hiei wasn't here again. 


	12. Goku, food, Strip Poker and half of the ...

Well it's been a week since I wrote a chapter, I have been getting a little behind. Oh well I'll be back at writing a chapter a day maybe ^_^. Anyways today is Goku and there's not going to be that many guest appearances as in the other chapters...well actually there probably are going to be appearances.  
  
Disclaimer: If u sue me u will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, crayons, markers, an eraser, a notebook, paperclips, a stapler, and my spanish textbook! Take it please! It's evil!  
  
M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R Chapter 12  
  
*backstage (Mi no speak espanol)*  
  
Mercury: We better hide the food.  
  
Nny: Yeah hide my freezy. I don't want him getting my stuff.  
  
Becky: I say we should hide the whole fridge.  
  
Kurama: I'm taking my plants away.  
  
Mercury: Why?  
  
Kurama: Cause he'll think it's food.  
  
Mercury: The plant will think HE is food.  
  
Becky: Wait what are we going to do if he is hungry?  
  
Nny: Blow the place up with him inside it.  
  
Mercury, Becky, and Kurama: Huh?! O.O  
  
Nny: What? So he won't eat us.  
  
*on stage(at mi casa)*  
  
Kurama: Hi and welcome to M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R! I'm Kurama and I finally got to do the intro.  
  
Mercury: I'm Mercury! My Kuramie-chan needs a hug ::hugs Kurama::  
  
Nny: I'm Nny.  
  
Becky: And I'm Becky. ::hugs Nny:: Nny needs a hug too.  
  
Mercury: Ok today's guest is none other than the eating machine Goku! ::hits transporter with hammer::  
  
::The big flashy light has returned!::  
  
::out comes Goku::  
  
Goku: Huh? What is this place, is it a new planet or something?  
  
Becky: Hi Goku!  
  
Goku: Um Hi. What is this place?  
  
Nny: I guess he never heard of us.  
  
Kurama: This is the same place Vegita went too.  
  
Goku: ::thinks for 10 minutes:: Oh I remember u! U are the ones that made Vegita cry for a week.  
  
Becky: Poor Veggie-chan.  
  
Mercury: How is he now?  
  
Goku: If anybody calls him short he starts to cry and won't stop until he is knocked out and Bulma said she is going to get revenge on whoever did this so u might want to watch out for her.  
  
Mercury, Becky, Nny, and Kurama: ::laughs:: She can't do anything to us.  
  
Becky: ::snicker:: The only thing she could do is piss people off with her voice and than run away. Ok we should get questions from the audience.  
  
AM# 2,685: Goku why are u so dumb?  
  
Goku: ::thinks for 20 minutes:: Hey! I'm not dumb!  
  
Nny: Can I kill the audience now?  
  
Audience: O.O  
  
Becky: Not yet.  
  
Audience: ::sighs in relief::  
  
Becky: U can kill them later.  
  
Nny: Yes!  
  
Audience: O.O ::is trembling::  
  
Kurama: We need to go on with the questions.  
  
Mercury: Ok ::sigh:: U sir.  
  
Vegita Fan-girl#9,753: Goku, u know Vegita is much more stronger and smarter than u. And he is going to marry me! ::laughs like a rabid fan girl (hey I'm one too ^_^)::  
  
Goku: Hmmm ::whispers to Mercury:: Can I say anything I want on this show?  
  
Mercury: Yeah.  
  
Goku: Shut the fuck up! I'm tired of people saying he is stronger than me! And Vegita will never marry u cause u are ugly!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Kurama: Can we get someone that won't insult him.  
  
Goku Fan-girl#694: Goku I love u! Will u marry me!  
  
Goku: I'm married to Chi-chi.  
  
Mercury: He should take the fan girl.  
  
Goku Fan-girl#8,888: Kaaa Maaa Haa Maa Haaa! ::pretends that he could do the Ka Ma Ha Ma Ha::  
  
Goku: Oh no she's gonna shoot! Kaaa Maaaa Haaa Maaa Haaaaa! ::does the actually thing::  
  
One side of Audience Members: X.X ::died::  
  
Nny: Woo-Hoo! It's raining blood! ::dances around::  
  
Mercury: That brings us to today's sponsor Toxicated Water! There new flavor is blood! Ym Ym that's good blood.  
  
Goku: Oops.  
  
Mercury: Ok so should we get questions from the audience that is still alive.  
  
Goku: That guy with the mask on is raising his hand.  
  
Mercury: Huh? Not again.  
  
Nny: Now I have someone to fight!  
  
Kurama: Hiei take off the mask, we all know it's u.  
  
Becky: Hiei! ::hugs him:: U don't have to hide from me.  
  
Hiei: ::takes off mask:: Hello Nny.  
  
::transporter turns on::  
  
::out comes Vegita::  
  
Goku: Vegita!?  
  
Vegita: ::runs to Mercury and hugs her:: Thank u so much for letting me realize my problem!  
  
Mercury: Umm Yeah. Just don't cry on my shoulder again.  
  
Vegita: Ok! ::hugs her till she turns blue::  
  
Mercury: Gah! Can't.....Breathe .  
  
Kurama: Ok I think u had long enough time to hug her ::throws Vegita off:  
  
Mercury: Kurama! ::breathes in air:: That was mean!  
  
Kurama: ::pouts:: I was only helping u.  
  
Becky: Hey Vegita and Hiei look the same.  
  
Vegita and Hiei: ::look at each other:: No Way!  
  
Nny: Yeah there hair looks the same but Hiei is much shorter ::evil grin::  
  
Hiei: Ok that's it! ::whips out katana::  
  
Nny: Come on let's fight! ::they start to fight::  
  
Becky: Weeee! Go Hiei! Go Nny!  
  
Goku: ::found the food::  
  
::transporter comes on again::  
  
::out comes Gohan and Goten::  
  
Mercury: Waaaa! Sooo cute!! ::hugs Goten::  
  
Goten: Dad, who's this crazy lady?  
  
Goku: Huh? ::mouth is full::  
  
Gohan: Hi Vegita.  
  
Vegita: Shut up! I'm not short, u are! ::is rocking back and forth::  
  
Gohan: Um... Yeah ^_^;  
  
Kurama: ::pouts:: ::thinks:: Maybe I can get a hug from her if.. ::turns into YK::  
  
Youko Kurama: ::looks at Mercury:: Oh no don't tell me that's our son!  
  
Mercury: Umm ::thinks:: Yes it is and his name is Youkie-chan!  
  
Youko Kurama: Gah!!! Kurama can deal with u! ::turns back into Kurama::  
  
Mercury: Wee I'm smart!  
  
Kurama: Um Mercury, is that really our child?  
  
Mercury: No, we didn't even do anything, unless Youko Kurama wants too ::evil grin::  
  
Kurama: No! ::shanks head::  
  
Nny: I have won again!  
  
Hiei: ::is naked except for his black boxers:: Why did we have to fight by playing strip poker.  
  
Becky: ::takes picture:: I'm hanging this up!  
  
Nny: Ok who wants Hiei's cloths.  
  
::Bunch of fan-girls come running in::  
  
Becky: No his cloths are mine! ::shoots fan-girls with bazooka::  
  
Fan-girls: X.X ::Died::  
  
Becky: Weeee! I have Hiei's cloths!!! ::is running around with Hiei's cloths:: Thank u Nny! ::hugs Nny::  
  
Nny: See Hiei I got your cloths, beat u in strip poker, and got the woman.  
  
Hiei: ::pouts::  
  
::transporter comes on for the 3rd time::  
  
::out comes Trunks::  
  
Mercury: ::has kawaii eyes:: Waaaa! ::hugs Goten and Trunks::  
  
Trunks: What the?  
  
Goku and Gohan: ::are eating all the food they could find in the fridge and on the audience::  
  
Vegita: Hey u get your hands off my son! ::throws ki blast::  
  
Mercury: Kaa Maa Haa Maa Haaa! ::counter attacks::  
  
Goku: Hey that's my attack ::stuffs face with food::  
  
Kurama: ROSE WHIP! ::drags Vegita and puts him in a plate of rice::  
  
Gohan: Vegita get out of my rice!  
  
Goten: Hey I'm hungry too, can I have some food?  
  
Mercury: Waaaa! Yes u can! ::hands him a plate of food::  
  
Trunks: Hey dad u alright?  
  
Vegita: Help me before Goku eats me!!!!  
  
Goku: Hmmmm ::drools:: Rice!!  
  
Vegita: AHHHH!!!  
  
Trunks: ::grabs Vegita:: U were about to eat my dad!!  
  
Goku: Oh sorry ::eats rice::  
  
Kurama: ::falls down anime style:: She didn't even pay attention to me, I didn't even get a hug for helping her!!! ::cries:: Waaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Hey what happened to Youko Kurama and her running away from him, that was fun to watch.  
  
Nny: He is scared of her now cause she gave him de-horny pills.  
  
Hiei: Baka.  
  
Becky: Mercury u are mean! Making Kurama cry like that.  
  
Mercury: Aw, my poor Kuramie-chan ::hugs Kurama and kisses him on the cheek:: I'll make it all better.  
  
Kurama: So can we go to my place now?  
  
Everybody: Huh?! O.O  
  
Kurama: YK told me to say it.  
  
Mercury: Oh well I guess we should end the show now, I'm Mercury with my Kuramie-chan in my arms.  
  
Kurama: I'm Kurama and I'm happy now ::smiles::  
  
Becky: I'm Becky with Hiei's cloths!  
  
Hiei: I'm Hiei. Is it chilly in here or is it just me?  
  
Nny: I'm Nny and it's just u Hiei.  
  
Hiei: ::pouts:: Shut up.  
  
Goku, Gohan, and Goten: ::have food in there mouths:: We are Goku, Gohan, and Goten! ::stuff more food in there mouth::  
  
Trunks: I'm Trunks.  
  
Vegita: I'm Vegita. That's it I'm not coming around u Goku when your eating!  
  
That took alot out of me! I'm a little rusty since I haven't done this in a week. Well anyways next chapter is going to have 2 special guests vs Kurama and Nny but you'll have to wait. I just think that Goten and Trunks are the cutest things! ^_^ Oh and what is everybody doing on Halloween, I'm dressing up as Hiei, yeah yeah I know he is Becky's man but I can't find any of the material for Kurama's uniform unless people could tell me where I could get good anime costumes, please ^_^. My e-mail is Child0fthec0rn666@Yahoo.com. 


	13. Harry Potter and Draco vs Kurama and Nny...

Hi people! This is going to be a special chapter not because Kurama and Nny are getting into a fight, it's because it's the 13th chapter! To bad it's not friday the 13th. Well the secret guest's that are coming on the snow are going to have a little fight with Kurama and Nny. But today's chapter won't be like the other one's, so that means there won't be a guest, Becky and me won't be going crazy for some guy and the audience won't die, well actually they probably will. But it's not a random chapter cause we'll still be on the stage doing our wacky stuff. Think of it as a death match. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: If u sue me u will get nothing! Zip, Zero, Nada! And I'm not continuing the disclaimer on this chapter cause it's a death match chapter, so I don't need a disclaimer! Mwhahahahaha!  
  
M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R Chapter 13  
  
  
  
*backstage*  
  
Mercury: ::runs in:: Guys there's a change in today's show.  
  
Becky: I thought we were going to tell them after the backstage scene.  
  
Mercury: No that would be a little cruel.  
  
Becky: But it would be funny.  
  
Nny: So why don't u just tell us what changed.  
  
Kurama: ::looks up from watering his plant:: Yeah and it better not be with Hiei.  
  
Mercury: No better. U and Nny are going to have a math!  
  
Nny: O.o No! It can't be!  
  
Kurama: Oh what kind of math? I love math.  
  
Becky: Math?  
  
Mercury: Oh sorry that's a typo in my favor. What I meant to say is that u two are going to have a fighting match.  
  
Nny: That's better.  
  
Kurama: Aw man ::pouts::  
  
*time for the WWE, I mean on stage*  
  
Nny: Hi and not welcome to M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R! I'm Nny and this is the last face u will see before I kill the audience ::evil grin::  
  
Audience: O.O  
  
Kurama: I'm Kurama and if Spike comes here my face will be the last one he sees ::big grin toward Mercury::  
  
Mercury: I'm Mercury and Kurama is all mine! ::hugs Kurama::  
  
Becky: I'm Becky and my face will be the last one Nny sees before the morning ::winks toward Nny::  
  
Mercury and Kurama: O.O Whoa.  
  
Mercury: Oh yeah I almost forgot to show u guy's my new Kurama doll ::holds out doll::  
  
Kurama: Hmmm they even gave me my rose and rose whip. I like it.  
  
Mercury: But the real thing is better ::huggles Kurama::  
  
Becky: I want a Nny doll.  
  
Nny: My doll would come with killing action.  
  
Mercury: That brings us to today's sponsor Toy's R Not for u! They sell all the toy's that could be deadly or a hazard to your health. There new mask is Mr. Happy plastic bag it comes in white or blue!  
  
Becky: Should we get on with the match?  
  
Kurama: We still don't know who we are fighting.  
  
Nny: I hope it's Hiei.  
  
::big flashy lights come down from the ceiling::  
  
Mercury and Becky: We proudly percent the fighters for tonight!  
  
Mercury: In the right corner is Nny and Kurama!  
  
Kurama Fan-girls: KURAMA WE LOVE U!!  
  
Mercury: ::takes out gun:: Shut up all of u!  
  
Kurama Fan-girls: ::silence::  
  
Becky: And our arriving fighters are....  
  
::fire works go off::  
  
Becky: Draco and Harry Potter!  
  
Draco and Harry fan-girls: ::cheers::  
  
Kurama and Nny: What! O.O  
  
Mercury: Why what's the matter, are they to strong for my Kuramie-chan.  
  
Kurama: No, it's just that this time I'm not fighting for my Merc Merc-chan ::big grin::  
  
Nny: Please stop.  
  
Mercury: Ha Merc Merc-chan. Ok than in this match u can fight in my honor.  
  
Kurama: Weee!  
  
Becky: ::is already on top of Harry and Draco:: I love u guys!  
  
Draco: Get her off of me!  
  
Harry: Gah!  
  
Mercury: Alright! Mosh pit! ::jumps on top of everyone::  
  
Becky: There mine!  
  
Mercury: Ok are u guys ready?  
  
Harry: Yeah I would be happy to fight them.  
  
Nny: ::mumbles:: 4 eyes.  
  
Draco: So I'm fighting a freak and a girl.  
  
Kurama: I'm not a girl! I'm more of a man than u!  
  
Mercury: Yeah how dare u call my Kuramie-chan a girl! ::hugs Kurama::  
  
Draco: Ok fine I'm fighting a long haired girly boy named Kuramie-chan ::snicker::  
  
Mercury: I'm going to kick your ass!  
  
Kurama: ::grabs Mercury:: No let me at him, I said I was going to fight for u.  
  
Mercury: But.  
  
Kurama: No But's.  
  
Mercury: But But But.  
  
Kurama: I beat Spike, so what's so hard about a little snot, gel using little boy.  
  
Draco: I'll show u my power girly boy!  
  
Mercury: Hey shut up remember I'm the author and can do anything I want with u.  
  
Draco: ::silence::  
  
Becky: Ok let's get this match going! When I shoot this bazooka u will begin ::shoots bazooka::  
  
Harry: I'm glad to be fighting u Nny but I won't go easy on u. A Hora Clam! ::a big clam goes for Nny (I made up the words)::  
  
Nny: ::yawn:: This is too easy ::blows up the clam:: Well I finally got to use my C-4 ::evil grin::  
  
Draco: Well girly boy are u ready?  
  
Kurama: Yeah ::pulls out rose::  
  
Draco: A rose? Are u only dating Mercury to cover up your gayness.  
  
Mercury: Grrr! Let me at him! Let me at him!  
  
Becky: ::is holding Mercury back:: No we are not allowed in the ring.  
  
Kurama: This is more than a rose and u will soon discover that. ROSE WHIP!!!!  
  
Draco: Oh it's a whip. Do u use that on other guys behind Mercury's back ::evil grin::  
  
Mercury: Grrrrrrrrr!!!!!! I want to kick his ass! Let me go!  
  
Becky: ::tied Mercury to a chair:: No I won't let u hurt Draco!  
  
Kurama: ::hits Draco with the whip a couple of times and cuts him up::  
  
Draco: I'm bleeding, I never bleed. Hogus Pokus! ::the banana from Rejected comes out::  
  
Banana: I'm a Banana!  
  
Kurama: Rose whip cut! ::chops banana in half::  
  
Mercury: Go Kuramie-chan!  
  
Nny: Now it's my time to make the first move. Billion Titanium Knife's Attack ::throws the titanium knife's that he ordered::  
  
Harry: Gah! El Blocko ::has a force field around him::  
  
Nny: Stupid 4 eyes.  
  
Becky: Go Nny!  
  
Draco: U cut my banana! You'll pay for that! Hogus Logus Bogus Axes! ::sends axes toward Kurama:: U need a hair cut!  
  
Kurama: That's nothing ::used whip to block them from hitting him:: U might want to watch how much hair gel u use chemical muncher!  
  
Draco: What?!  
  
Kurama: Flaming Leaf Blades ::sends leafs that are on fire towards Draco's hair::  
  
Draco: ::hair is on fire:: Ahhh! My hair! My hair! ::is running around::  
  
Mercury: Ahahaha. That's my Kuramie-chan, your going to get a special gift tonight!  
  
Kurama: Really? Woo-hoo!  
  
Harry: I have to admit that attack was good but not good enough! Math Textbook!  
  
Nny: ::a math textbook appears in front of Nny:: Oh no anything but that!  
  
Harry: Mwhahaha!  
  
Kurama: Nny u ok?  
  
Nny: Yeah just give me a sec ::takes katana and cuts book into little pieces::  
  
Harry: Damnit!  
  
Becky: Weeee! That's my Nny!  
  
Draco: Hey pay attention to our fight! I'll make sure u won't get Mercury, so she can be all mine! Mwhahaha!  
  
Mercury: What the hell?!  
  
Kurama: Grrr.  
  
Becky: What?! ::gives Mercury the evil eye::  
  
Mercury: I don't get it, take Becky she likes u! I don't!  
  
Draco: But u see Mercury I love blondes just like me.  
  
Becky: U stay away from him, he is mine!  
  
Mercury: U can have him!  
  
Draco: But I want u.  
  
Kurama: That's it! ::turns into Youko Kurama:: Youko Kurama is back and nobody takes my Merc Merc-chan away from me!!  
  
Mercury: ::has hearts in her eyes:: He is so gorgeous.  
  
Nny: Hey he's not afraid of her anymore?  
  
Youko Kurama: I'm fighting for Mercury and this little boy is pissing me off, so I am afraid of nothing!  
  
Draco: Oh so u look more like a girl in your demon form too.  
  
Youko Kurama: My plants attack him!! ::every plant in the neighborhood comes through the windows and attacks Draco::  
  
Audience: Ahhhhh! ::are being killed by the plants or running out of the place::  
  
Harry: What the? Ahhhh!! ::is being dragged away by the plants::  
  
Draco: Ahhhh!! Let go of me!! ::the plants grab him and drag him away with Harry::  
  
Becky: Draco!  
  
Nny: Youko Kurama! I was beating him why did u do that?!  
  
Youko Kurama: Cause my attacks are cooler than yours ::big grin::  
  
Becky: Nny u were so cool up there ::hugs Nny::  
  
Nny: Hn.  
  
Hiei: Hey that's my word! Ahhhh! ::is being dragged away by plants::  
  
Youko Kurama: So Mercury what about that promise?  
  
Mercury: Um ^_^;  
  
::is interrupted by Draco coming in the window::  
  
Draco: U get off of her u long haired, guy loving, rose whip using girly boy!  
  
Youko Kurama: Why u!  
  
Mercury: Let me handle him this time. Kaa Maa Haa Maa Haaaaa! ::does the Ka Ma Ha Ma Ha on him::  
  
Draco: Gah!!! ::is throw out the window again::  
  
Youko Kurama: So what were u saying ::hugs Mercury::  
  
Mercury: Well I guess a promise is a promise.  
  
Becky and Nny: Huh?! O.o  
  
Youko Kurama: Ok let's go.  
  
Mercury: Wait we have to end the show first. I'm Mercury and just did the Ka Ma Ha Ma Ha on Draco's ass.  
  
Becky: I'm Becky with my brave Nny.  
  
Nny: I'm Nny and I have cooler attacks than Youko Kurama.  
  
Youko Kurama: I'm Youko Kurama and I don't care what u say Nny. Come on let's go Mercury ::drags Mercury off::  
  
Mercury: Well I guess I'll be seeing u guys tomorrow, I hope!  
  
Alright this one was fun! Oh and I just made up all of the spells cause I forgot what the spells were. ALSO the banana was from the film Rejected, it's one of the funniest films that I ever saw and u can download it on Imesh or Kazaa, believe me it's worth it. Oh Oh and I got my Kurama doll Tuesday, sorry but I have to tell the world! ^_^ Next chapter might be a random one but that could change. I better go now my Youko Kurama is getting impatient.  
  
Youko Kurama: Can we go now your done with the last credits ::drags Mercury off::  
  
Mercury: Do I have a choice ^_^ 


	14. More randomness and Where is Mercury!

Well everybody here is another random chapter. I haven't been getting any reviews, damn it! Oh well I don't care anyway. I STILL HAVE TO MAKE MY HIEI COSTUME!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ::sigh:: I have to continue this. If u sue me u will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, crayons, markers, an eraser, a notebook, paperclips, a stapler, my spanish textbook because it is evil, and my math teacher! (he has temper tantrums!)  
  
M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R Chapter 14  
  
*The scene is on the street*  
  
::U see Becky walking her dog Duncan and Nny walking Mr. Fluffy-kings, behind them is Jess using her death glare on some guy than Liz with Gir and last is Mandie with her spy cloths on and some hi-tech things::  
  
Becky: I can't believe she has been gone for a week and we only noticed today.  
  
Nny: I knew this was going to happen.  
  
Mr. Fluffy-kings: Roar Meow (means I want Mercury back)  
  
Duncan: Woof ::jumping up and down:: (means I want to pllllllaaayyyyy)  
  
Becky: No u can't play now u have to sniff for tracks.  
  
Mandie: ::is acting like Hiei and jumping from building to building:: I'll find Youko Kurama with my Youko finder ::thing starts to beep:: Hey I think I got him!  
  
Jess: Um the label says it's a Tuna Finder.  
  
Gir: Tuna! ::eats tuna::  
  
Liz: Hey! There's another tuna! ::eats the other tuna::  
  
Mandie: Son of a bitch! ::throws The Tuna Finder at some guy::  
  
Some Guy: Ow!! @_@ ::is knocked out:: Nny: I wonder what he is doing with her. It's probably funny too.  
  
Jess: Noooooooo it's not funny, it's wrong!  
  
Everybody but Jess: ......  
  
Jess: What? Well it is!  
  
Becky: Yeah I'm scared to think ::thinks than laughs:: Ha! that's funny.  
  
Mandie: I still don't get it. Why did he take her for a week and why did she give him those de-horny pills?  
  
Liz: She gave him De-Horny pills?! I missed that?!  
  
Gir: Don't worry have a cupcake! ::hands cupcake to Liz::  
  
Liz: Save room for the cupcake!  
  
Nny: Well u see ::puts on glasses and acts smart:: She gave him the de- horny pills so he would leave her alone but since he is a Youko the chemicals in the pills don't affect or are not strong enough to affect a Youko for long so when she became confident it wore off on him. But after all her attempts to get away from him failed she just deiced to say yes thinking that's it's not so bad ::takes off glasses::  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
Becky: Nny are u ok?  
  
Nny: Huh? I like knifes.  
  
Mr. Fluffy-kings: Roar Roar (means He is back to normal)  
  
Duncan: Woof Woof (means I like him, he is funny)  
  
Mandie: I still don't get it!  
  
Liz: She didn't like tuna and he did.  
  
Gir: Tuna! ::is drooling::  
  
Mandie: That just confused me more.  
  
Some guy walking by: Hey Baby shake it! Jess: ::death glare at guy::  
  
Guy: Oh yeah shake ::is knocked out:: @_@  
  
Everybody: ::laughs::  
  
::all the sudden David comes out and laughs::  
  
Jess and Becky: :death glare at David::  
  
David: @_@  
  
Liz: Ok that was weird.  
  
::Omesh and Will come running up::  
  
Will: Hey I just realized my sister was gone.  
  
Omesh: I knew she was gone, I just didn't care.  
  
Mr. Fluffy-kings: ::is offended by that comment and jumps on Omesh::  
  
Omesh: Gah! Get this thing off of me!  
  
Duncan: ::jumps on top of him too:: Woof Woof Woof (means play time!)  
  
Will: So that's the thing that was sleeping on my bed!  
  
Omesh: Ahhh!!  
  
Will: Wait but who took Mercury?  
  
Mandie: That Youko Kurama guy.  
  
Omesh: ::got Mr. Fluffy-kings off of him not realizing that his head is split open:: I'm hungry let's go to 7-11.  
  
Will: Omesh, don't u want to go to the hospital for that?  
  
Omesh: U can't tell me what to do.  
  
Will: Oh ok I'm going ::Omesh and Will walk to 7-11 forgetting that I'm missing and that I like Freezies!::  
  
Becky and Nny: I want a freezy.  
  
Nny: Ok Mr. Fluffy-kings I'll let u kill that guy over there for 200 points.  
  
Mr. Fluffy-kings: Roaaaar (means weeee!!)  
  
Gir: That guy took my Cupcake!  
  
Liz: I want a taco.  
  
::Mr. Fluffy-kings and Gir attack some guy forgetting that I'M STILL MISSING!::  
  
Jess: Hey look!  
  
::U see Kurama walking towards them carrying Mercury who is foaming at the mouth::  
  
Mandie: I don't get it why is he back in his human form when he is hot in his youko form and does she have rabies?  
  
Mercury: ::wakes up:: He is mine!!! ::is knocked out again::  
  
Becky: Ahhh! What happened?!  
  
Kurama: Well let's just say my Youko self got a little carried away.  
  
Jess: Eww that's sick.  
  
Gir: Why is she foaming at the mouth?  
  
Liz: U don't want to know.  
  
Gir: But I want to know!  
  
Liz: Ok fine ::whispers in Gir's ear::  
  
Gir: Ewww that is sick, more sick than Eggplant!  
  
Mr. Fluffy-kings: ROAR! (means I want to know what happened now!)  
  
Nny: Yeah what happened, I want details!  
  
Everybody: ::looks at Nny::  
  
Nny: What? I do!  
  
Mercury: ::wakes up again still foaming at the mouth:: I'll tell u what happened.  
  
Kurama: Oh no I'm in big trouble.  
  
Everybody except Mercury and Kurama: Oh yeah.  
  
Mercury: No your not in trouble, I actually I had fun.  
  
Everybody: O.O Huh?!  
  
Jess: Oh god she actually enjoyed it, I can't look ::looks away::  
  
Mercury: What the hell are u talking about?  
  
Becky: He didn't do anything to u?  
  
Mercury: ::turns red:: No!!  
  
Mandie: I still don't get it, do what?  
  
Liz: So what did happen?  
  
Mercury: Oh I had fun with Youko Kurama, he sang to me and we told stories, he even let me touch his hair. It was great!  
  
Gir: So why are u foaming at the mouth?  
  
Mercury: Huh? Uh ::whips foam off:: I guess I started drooling when he had his shirt off.  
  
Jess: What?! U sinner!  
  
Mercury: He was sleeping with his shirt off, what's so weird about that?!  
  
::Everybody looks at Mercury::  
  
Mercury: Oh. Well nothing like that happened.  
  
Kurama: Ummm ::nervous laugh::  
  
Nny: What now.  
  
Liz: He is lying to us.  
  
Becky: Yeah look at him.  
  
Mandie: I don't get it still but yeah he looks nervous.  
  
Jess: I know he is lying, I know everything.  
  
Mr. Fluffy-kings: Roar Roar Roar Roar Roar (means Lies, Lies, all Lies!)  
  
Duncan: Woof (Liar!)  
  
Mercury: ::has puppy dog eyes:: Is that true Kuramie-chan.  
  
Kurama: Um no I was just um saying that u um must have ::says this part real fast:: forgotten some stuff that happened.  
  
Mercury: What do u mean forgotten?  
  
Kurama: ::mumbles:: Oh just some stuff that Youko Kurama and u did. Now who wants a freezy!  
  
Everybody: We do!!  
  
::Everybody walks away not realizing that Mercury will remember what happened in the next chapter but Kurama is gonna be sorry and I just gave away scenes from the next chapter so that means I'm going to have to kill u::  
  
Ok now who can ever guess what else happened and why I forgot what happened gets a cookie ^_^;. Well anyways I actually got time to do this but no body is reviewing! Waaaaaaaa!!! Review damn it! Oh and I finished my Hiei costume, Yay for me! Hmmm I still don't remember what happened.  
  
Kurama: Ummm here have a cookie!  
  
Mercury: Weee! ::eats cookie:: 


	15. Bit Cloud, Raven, Irvine, Mandie's love ...

Blah! Well Halloween is only 5 days away! Yay! Candy and scaring people is always the best but what is better than that is getting revenge! Mwhahahaha! *cough cough* Excuse me. At first I was planning on being Batman by day and Hiei by night but I don't think I can do that since my school now thinks that Halloween is not a catholic holiday, BUT they did let people dress up last year for halloween. My school is such a dumbass. Oh sorry I'm really getting off topic heh ^_^; Ok today is Bit Clouds turn! So let's see what happens.  
  
Disclaimer: If u sue me u will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, crayons, markers, an eraser, a notebook, paperclips, a stapler, my spanish textbook because it is evil, my math teacher because he has temper tantrums, and my school! Take it please!  
  
M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R Chapter 15  
  
*Backstage once again!*  
  
Kurama: Can I ask what she is doing?  
  
Mercury: Oh she is just using a alter-violet light looking thing on your hair.  
  
Becky: I don't get it, why a alter-violet light thing?  
  
Nny: What's that?  
  
Mandie: I'm trying to find out where he keeps that Youko Kurama guy.  
  
::Everybody except Mandie falls over anime style::  
  
Mercury: Um Mandie that's not an alter-violet light thingy.  
  
Becky: Yeah it's a tuna finder.  
  
Nny: Wait but didn't she break it in the last chapter?  
  
Mandie: Yeah I did.  
  
::Everybody goes into a creppy silence with some creppy music playing in the back round::  
  
Nny: Thanks Joe.  
  
Joe: No problem.  
  
*On stage*  
  
Mandie: Hi and welcome to M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R! I'm the special appearing guest, Mandie the Spy!  
  
Nny: I'm Nny and I'm the special killing audience machine ::evil grin towards audience (as done in chapter 13 ^_^)::  
  
Audience: O.O  
  
Becky: I'm Becky, the special glomping Nny machine ::glomps Nny::  
  
Kurama: I'm Kurama, the special Youko with my special Merc Merc-chan ::hugs Mercury::  
  
Mercury: Heh stop calling me Merc Merc-chan. I'm the special Mercury who is really batman in disguise.  
  
Audience: Huh?  
  
Mercury: Just forget it. Today's guest is someone that me and Mandie just love but Becky doesn't.  
  
Nny: That's good but now I won't have anyone to fight.  
  
Mandie: Can I say the guest now?  
  
Becky: ::ignoring Mandie:: U mean I won't be able to go crazy for a guy and than have my Nny attack him?  
  
Mandie: Can I say the guest now?  
  
Mercury: ::still ignoring Mandie:: That's right it's my turn for that.  
  
Mandie: ::getting annoyed:: Can I bring the guest out NOW?  
  
Kurama: ::ignoring Mandie again:: If that guy touches u, he is dead.  
  
Mandie: CAN I BRING OUT THE GUEST NOW?!  
  
Everybody: ::was blow away by Mandie::  
  
Becky: Fine bring him out than!  
  
Nny: My Titanium knifes collection fell down! ::runs to pick them up::  
  
Kurama: That was strong.  
  
Mercury: Yeah a rose fell out of your hair ::picks up rose than thinks:: Hm ROSE---  
  
Kurama: Gimme that! ::snatches the rose away from Mercury::  
  
Mercury: ::pouts::  
  
Mandie: Our special guest today that me and Mercury like but Becky doesn't is Bit Cloud!  
  
*silence*  
  
Mandie: Where is he?  
  
Becky: U have to turn the transporter on.  
  
Nny: Oh yeah our great transporter.  
  
Mandie: I'm pressing the button! ::presses it::  
  
*The big flashy O' lighty thingy with the flash!*  
  
*Out comes Bit with Liger*  
  
Bit: Huh? What is this place.  
  
Liger: Roar (means I don't know, why are u asking me?)  
  
Bit: Cause I thought u knew.  
  
Liger: Roar Roar (means Well I think your an idiot)  
  
Mandie and Mercury: Bit!!! ::both glomp him::  
  
Bit: Gah!!  
  
Liger: Roar Ha! (means Ha Ha u deserve that)  
  
Becky: ::sigh:: I miss doing that, where is Hiei when u need him.  
  
Hiei: ::runs in without a shirt on and poses:: Right here, your sexy demon has arrived.  
  
Becky: Hiei!!!! ::has hearts in her eyes::  
  
Hiei Fangirls: We want u Hiei!!  
  
Becky: Shut up before Nny kills u!  
  
Hiei Fangirls: ::silence::  
  
Kurama: Oh god that's sick. Put a shirt on Hiei.  
  
Nny: Hiei! Don't make me kick your ass in strip poker again!  
  
Hiei: It's ok just as long as Becky is here to see me.  
  
Everybody except Becky which has hearts in her eyes: ...... ::stares at Hiei::  
  
Hiei: Fine I'm going if u don't like it ::puts shirt back on and leaves::  
  
Becky: NOOOOO!! ::starts to convulse on the ground:: Where is my...sexy...Demon!  
  
Mercury: I know I have my sexy demon right here ::hugs Kurama::  
  
Kurama: ::smiles:: I feel loved.  
  
Bit: Um excuse me, u were suppose to be hugging me.  
  
Mercury: Oh yeah! ::glomps Bit again::  
  
Bit: That's better.  
  
Kurama: ::pouts:: I'll get my plants to eat him later.  
  
Nny: ::is poking Becky with a stick:: I think she is dead.  
  
Mercury: No she'll be fine. Now back to our guest!  
  
Mandie: Can I ask him a question?  
  
Nny: Yeah sure ::still poking Becky who is still convulsing on the ground::  
  
Mandie: Can I marry u?  
  
Bit: Um ^_^; Next question!  
  
Kurama: I have one ::has his evil voice on (which is very hot ^_^):: Can my plants eat u? ::evil grin::  
  
Bit: Ekk! O.O  
  
Liger: Roar (means Baka)  
  
Mercury: Hey u should meet Mr. Fluffy-kings! Mr. Fluffy-kings come here!  
  
Mr. Fluffy-kings: ::runs in:: Roar (means Hi everybody!)  
  
Audience: Hi Mr. Fluffy-kings!  
  
Nny: Can I kill them now?  
  
Mercury: No we still have questions.  
  
Liger: Roar? (means What are u?)  
  
Mr. Fluffy-kings: Roar Roar Roar (means I'm the alien from Doom 3. What are u?)  
  
Liger: Roar (means I'm a zoid)  
  
Mercury: Awww Liger is so cute!  
  
Liger: ::blushes (if that is even possible)::  
  
Mercury: Can I have him!?  
  
Bit: No!  
  
Liger: Roar! (means Yes! Please take me away from him!)  
  
Mandie: Ok! Let's get questions from the audience! U sir!  
  
Bit Fan# 4,586: Yeah Mr. Bit we all know your lover is Brad so just admit it!  
  
Bit: What?! O.o  
  
Mandie: Wow, that was kinda sudden. Ok u over there.  
  
Bit Fan-girl# 68,459: Bit u are so cute! I love u! I even have a tattoo on my--  
  
Bit: Stop right there! I don't need to know anything else.  
  
Becky: ::wakes up finally:: This is boring! Bit u suck!  
  
Mandie and Mercury: That was mean!  
  
Liger: Roar (means Hey we both think the same thing, I like her.)  
  
Nny: Well she is mine.  
  
Becky: U were poking me with a stick weren't u?  
  
Nny: Um no ::hides stick behind his back::  
  
Kurama: ::is sitting in a corner all in shadows looking evil but looking really hot to me ^_^;:: My plants need food and they like stupid people, u are the perfect person Bit.  
  
Bit: Hey! Why don't u shut up! If u hate me than let's fight!  
  
Mandie: Oh no! Your not fighting ::hugs Bit::  
  
Bit: Um ^_^;  
  
::all the sudden Raven comes in with his GenoBreaker::  
  
Becky: Ahhh! That thing can't fit in the studio!  
  
Liger: Roar! (means What the hell?!)  
  
Mr. Fluffy-kings: Roar! (means Niccceee!)  
  
Nny: Can I kill the audience with that thing?  
  
Raven: No! It's mine even though I don't like Zoids.  
  
Shadow: Grrr. (means Shut up)  
  
Kurama: ::is preparing plants to attack Bit::  
  
Mercury: ::writes on notepad::  
  
::GenoBreaker disappears::  
  
Raven: Damn.  
  
Shadow: GRRR! (means I'm freeeee!!) ::runs away::  
  
Mandie: Raven? ::drops Bit::  
  
Bit: ::falls down:: Gah!  
  
Mandie: Raven!! ::hugs Raven::  
  
Raven: Hey stop touching me.  
  
Mercury: Cutie! ::goes to hug him::  
  
Mandie: Mine!! ::hiss::  
  
Mercury: Ekk!  
  
::all the sudden Irvine comes in with his Lighting Saix::  
  
Irvine: Raven I'm going to kick your ass for stealing my cookie!  
  
Raven: Screw u! It was my cookie!  
  
Mandie: Irvine?  
  
Irvine: Huh? ::all the sudden u hear a piano playing in the back round, which means he is falling in love with Mandie in that cheap, cheesy way that they do sometimes (I don't know how to explain it, sorry ^_^;;)::  
  
Everybody but Mandie and Irvine: Huh?  
  
Mandie: Thanks Joe.  
  
Joe: ::appears:: Your welcome ::disappears::  
  
Irvine: Mandie! ::runs towards her in slow motion::  
  
Mandie: Irvine! ::they both hug each other in that cheesy way as I said before::  
  
Becky: That was...weird.  
  
Mercury: How come he went in slow motion but she didn't?  
  
Nny: I think I'm going to throw up.  
  
Mr. Fluffy-kings: Roarrrr (means Can I eat him pleaseee?)  
  
Liger: Roar? (means Where did that guy Joe come from?)  
  
Irvine and Mandie: I love u!! ::are still hugging each other::  
  
Jen: Blue cheese! Get your blue cheese!  
  
Audience: ::Buys Blue cheese so they don't die::  
  
Mercury: Oh yeah! Once again today's sponsor is Jen's Blue Cheese Inc. The new favor of cheese is Mold! Ym Ym Blue cheese is good for u!  
  
Audience Member# 1,765,294 (yeah we have that many): This still sucks.  
  
Jen: Grrr ::chops guys head off:: Now does anybody else thinks my blue cheese sucks!  
  
Audience: ::shacks head::  
  
Jen: That's better.  
  
Raven: Hey u get off of my woman!  
  
Irvine: She is mine u---  
  
Bit: Ahhh!!! ::is getting attacked by Kurama's plants::  
  
Kurama: Mwhahaha! Yes my plants! Attack him!! Mwhahaha!  
  
Becky: Ha! U suck Bit! ::kicks Bit in the head::  
  
Bit: Ow! Stop it!  
  
Becky: No! ::starts to poke him with Harry Potter's wand::  
  
Bit: Stop it! Get these damn plants off of me!  
  
Irvine: She is mine u long haired man-whore!  
  
Raven: Oh talking about whores u should look in a mirror!  
  
Irvine: Why don't u get a hair cut and stop following Van around!  
  
Raven: U can't even see right! U half robot!  
  
Mandie: Stop fighting! U both are coming with me! ::grabs Raven and Irvine and jumps in the Lighting Saix than runs into the sunset::  
  
Becky: There is a hole in our wall again.  
  
Nny: We have a wall?  
  
Bit: Ahhh!!! ::is dragged out of the place by Kurama's plants::  
  
Kurama: Mwhahahaha!  
  
Liger: Roar Roar? (means Is he always like this?)  
  
Mr. Fluffy-kings: Roar (means Not really)  
  
Mercury: ::has hearts in her eyes:: Oh man. He is so hot right now.  
  
Kurama: Mwhahaha! Huh?  
  
Mercury: Waaa! ::hugs Kurama:: Your so hot when u are crazy.  
  
Kurama: Huh? ::thinks:: Oh I got ya ::winks::  
  
Nny: ::evil grin:: Youko Kurama!  
  
Kurama: No! Not this time Nny I want to be the one with Mercury.  
  
Everybody but Kurama: O.O It didn't work!  
  
Kurama: That's right because he will tell Mercury all about what happened that night and I can't let her know that!  
  
Mercury: Know what?  
  
Kurama: Huh? Nothing. Can we go now?  
  
::Mandie comes back again::  
  
Mandie: Oh yeah I forgot to hand u this, it's a lie detector test that I gave Kurama ::hands her the results than leaves again::  
  
Mercury: ::reads:: Gah! We...did what? WE..did what? WE DID WHAT?! ::has flames behind her::  
  
Kurama: ::stutters:: I..I..um.. It was... Youko Kurama... Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything, I couldn't control him! I'm so sorry! ::is on his knees begging::  
  
Becky: Um We should need the show now. I'm Becky.  
  
Mercury: Wait, Nny the audience knows my batman secret, they must be terminated.  
  
Nny: Yay! I'm Nny ::throws grenade in the audience::  
  
Audience: ::died:: @_@  
  
Jen: Hey watch it! I'm Jen! Now buy my Blue cheese or die!  
  
Liger: Roar (means I'm Liger) Roar (U want to go kill people Mr. Fluffy- kings?)  
  
Mr. Fluffy-kings: Roar Roar (I'm Mr. Fluffy-kings. Yeah let's go) ::both walk out of studio::  
  
Mandie: ::comes back again:: I'm the great spy Mandie!  
  
Raven: I'm Raven!  
  
Irvine: I'm Irvine!  
  
::They go running off again::  
  
Mercury: I'm Mercury. Kurama u are coming with me... I'm going to have a talk with u ::eye is twitching:: Yeah a talk.  
  
Kurama: I'm Kurama. Please don't hurt your Kuramie-chan ::is still begging with puppy dog eyes::  
  
Mercury: ::has fire in her eyes:: We are...talking...yeah talking ::twitching some more:: that's right talking.  
  
Kurama: Nny? Becky? Help me.  
  
Becky: Um I got to go do my..um homework! Yeah homework. Come on Nny ::grabs Nny::  
  
Nny: Yeah I got to go do this thing called homework too.  
  
::they both walk out of the studio leaving only Kurama and Mercury there::  
  
Kurama: Mercury?  
  
Mercury: Your coming to my house. Where there are plenty of sharp objects ::eye is still twitching::  
  
Kurama: Somebody Help Meeeeeee!!! ::is dragged off by Mercury::  
  
Joe: I'm not helping him.  
  
Damn my hand is killing me right now. To much typing. Oh and about last chapter I'm sorry about all of the editing mistakes, I was reading it and yelling at myself for so many mistakes, I'll make sure it doesn't happen in this chapter. Well anyways I know I made Bit, Liger, Irvine, Shadow and Raven out of character, wait there all out of character ^_^. I think I'm still gonna try to be batman by day. We'll see if Kurama is alive in the next chapter.  
  
Kurama: Help please! 


	16. Halloween Time and past guests!

Suah! It's Halloween time! I got my Hiei costume all fixed up. Well this chapter is to everybody's favorite holiday Halloween! So this is a party chapter, which is more like a random chapter but I'm giving it another name cause I just did a random chapter and I want to trick people into thinking that's it not a random one. ::realizes that she just let out her secret:: Damn! Now that u all know my secret u should go kill your self's cause I'm not there to do it :P No but really it's not a random chapter cause we will be at the studio, think of it as when shows have Halloween specials.  
  
Disclaimer: If u sue me u will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, crayons, markers, an eraser, a stapler, a notebook, paperclips, my spanish textbook because it is evil, my math teacher because he has temper tantrums, my school, and some poison candy!! Ym Ym!  
  
M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R Chapter 16  
  
  
  
*backstage! BOO! Did u get scared?*  
  
Becky: When are they going to get the hell out of the bathroom?  
  
Mandie: Can we go now?  
  
Liz: ::is playing with a knife:: Why wait for them when we could just kill them.  
  
Everybody but Liz:.......  
  
Mandie: Can we go now?  
  
Jess: Um...Yeah.  
  
Mandie: Can we go now?  
  
Mercury: ::knocks on the door:: Are u men going to come out or what?  
  
Will: Wait we are almost done.  
  
Omesh and Nny: Stop it! I don't want to get dressed!!  
  
Mandie: Can we go now?  
  
Kurama: Hold on were just having some trouble with these two.  
  
Mercury: Ok Kuramie-chan but we have to start the show now.  
  
Mandie: Finally.  
  
*On stage! I didn't scare u? U heartless people!*  
  
*The studio is decorated with a bunch of halloween stuff and tomb stones that Nny made most likely with real people in them*  
  
*U see Becky dressed up as Nny, Mercury is in Youko Kurama's cloths but it is in black and has purple cat ears and tail. Jess is dressed all in black including her hair, Liz is dressed like Gir and Mandie is a Gargoyle including the wings*  
  
Becky: Hi and Welcome.....  
  
Mercury: To M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R...  
  
Jess: Halloween Special....  
  
Liz: We are your hosts....  
  
Mandie: Mandie! The Spy-ish Gargoyle!  
  
Becky: I'm Becky the Nny for tonight!'  
  
Mercury: I'm Mercury the black and purple Neko!  
  
Jess: I'm Jess the gothic person who is using this as an excuse to dress all in black.  
  
Liz: I'm Liz! I like cupcakes and long walks on the beach. I'm also dressed like Gir!  
  
::Firecrackers go off with some flashy lights::  
  
Jess: I see the audience is dressed up too.  
  
Audience: ::cheers::  
  
Becky: To bad they are going to be killed by me and Nny.  
  
Audience: O.O  
  
Mercury: Ok! Today our guest is everybody we can transport all at once!  
  
Liz: Why? I thought we were just going to kill the audience than take there money, silly string some houses, and make people give us candy.  
  
Audience: ::gasps::  
  
Mercury: Well we are going to do that but we can't right now cause the cops are out.  
  
Mandie: They are looking for u again, aren't they?  
  
Jess: Weren't they looking for u last week?  
  
Becky: Actually they are looking for Nny too.  
  
::U hear screaming in the back round::  
  
Liz: I think those are the guys.  
  
::Kurama is dressed up as Youko Kurama dragging Nny who is dressed up as a black bunny while Will is dressed up as his robot character Darkhalf dragging a complaining (What's new) Omesh who is dressed up like a politician::  
  
Bunny Nny: I'm going to kill u Kurama! And don't type my name as Bunny Nny. (Author Mercury: Oh sorry ^_^)  
  
Becky: Waaaa!!!! A Bunny Nny!! ::hugs Nny::  
  
Nny: Well at least u like it ::pouts::  
  
Becky: Awww! He's even cuter!  
  
Mercury: Youko Kurama your dead! ::takes out katana (I wish I had one)::  
  
Kurama: Wait! I'm not a Youko! See! ::takes off wig::  
  
Mercury: Oh ok, u still look cute Kuramie-chan ::hugs Kurama::  
  
Kurama: Nice tail Merc-Merc-chan ::starts to play with Mercury's tail::  
  
Mercury: Don't touch that! But u really think I look good in this?  
  
Liz: They look like twins or something.  
  
Kurama: Yeah how come u are wearing Youko Kurama's cloths but not mine?  
  
Mercury:.... ::silence::  
  
Jess: She might be in trouble.  
  
Mercury: Hey! Your lucky I forgave u after what Youko Kurama did to me!  
  
Kurama: Yeah after u tied me to a chair with the rose whip and threw me out the window.  
  
Mandie: ::is poking Will's robot suit::  
  
Will: Stop that!  
  
Mandie: But it's fun.  
  
Becky: Heh what are u suppose to be Omesh?  
  
Omesh: I'm not telling!  
  
Jess: Is he the president?  
  
Liz: Maybe he is the Men in Black.  
  
Mandie: Or he can be from the government trying to stop this show, than he'll brain wash us or maybe he will stop me from ruling the world!  
  
Everybody but Mandie: ::stare at Mandie::  
  
Mandie: What?  
  
Will: No he is a politician.  
  
Mercury: Like he isn't already.  
  
Omesh: Hey! Why don't u shut up little girl!  
  
Mercury: No u shut up politician boy!  
  
Omesh: At least I don't hang around a studio doing nothing!  
  
Mercury: That's what u do at work!  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Mandie: Ok that's it for round 10! The winner is no one cause I'm the referee.  
  
Omesh: Urg! My throat is sore.  
  
Mercury: Yeah mine too.  
  
Kurama: I could make it all better ::big smile::  
  
Mercury: That was sudden, but ok ::winks toward Kurama::  
  
Everybody but Kurama and Mercury: O.o  
  
Jess: ::is sleeping:: ZzzZZZzzzZ  
  
Liz: ::is staying as far as possible when Kurama and Mercury flirt with each other::  
  
Mandie: Can we transport them now?  
  
Becky: ::is playing with Nny ears::  
  
Nny: If anybody looks at me funny, I'm going to kill them.  
  
Mercury: Ok! Let's press the mighty green button!!  
  
Everybody: ::cheers::  
  
Mercury: ::presses button cause this is my show ^_^;::  
  
::Out comes Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Goku, Vegita, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Jet, Spike, Faye, Ed, Irvine, Raven, Bit, Liger, Shadow, Lighting Saix, Harry Potter, and Draco (I think that's all the people that we did?)::  
  
All of the past guests: Not again!!  
  
Becky: Oh yes again.  
  
Mandie: Irvine! Raven! ::hugs both of them::  
  
Irvine and Raven: Hi!  
  
Jess: ::wakes up than puts gray bunny ears on Hiei:: *snicker*  
  
Nny: Hey u took my costume!  
  
Hiei: U took mine!  
  
Becky: Nny I thought u didn't like your costume?  
  
Nny: Well...I might!  
  
Yusuke: I see we have some youko twins over there ::points to Mercury and Kurama::  
  
Mercury and Kurama: ::are making out::  
  
Kuwabara: They need to get a room -.-  
  
Mercury: Huh? Oh sorry ::blushes:: And I'm not a youko, I'm a neko.  
  
Kurama: Yeah my neko! ::hugs Mercury::  
  
Goku: Where's the food?  
  
Goten: I'm hungry.  
  
Trunks: I want candy! Can I have some dad.  
  
Vegita: I'm not short!  
  
Trunks: Dad I didn't say that, I said can I have some candy.  
  
Vegita: Huh? Yeah go knock yourself out kid.  
  
Trunks: Yay! ::goes and eats the candy::  
  
Goten: Can I have some too dad?  
  
Goku: I'm already there ::is eating candy::  
  
Goten: Weee!!! ::eats candy too::  
  
Nny: Hey! Don't touch my freezy!  
  
Gohan: Why am I hear again?  
  
Liz: Cause we forced u here.  
  
Gohan: Oh yeah ^_^;  
  
Kurama: ::looking evil:: Hello Bit Cloud. My plants miss u.  
  
Bit: Ekk!!!  
  
Draco: ::grabs Mercury:: Hi Mercury. I missed u too and since Kurama is not here right now why don't we go somewhere private?  
  
Becky: ::death glare towards Mercury::  
  
Mercury: Um ^_^; Help.  
  
Kurama: Hey don't touch my Merc Merc-chan! ::grabs Draco and throws him off::  
  
Harry: Well he did deserve that.  
  
Liger: Roar (means I'm outta here)  
  
Shadow: Grrr (means I'll join u)  
  
::Liger and Shadow both sneak out::  
  
Hiei and Nny: ::are playing strip poker again::  
  
Becky: ::is looking on and drooling::  
  
Will: ::is spiking the punch::  
  
Omesh: ::is in a corner pouting::  
  
Jen: ::walks in dressed up as Mike Myers:: I'm here everybody!!  
  
Audience: ::cheers still afraid of her chopping there heads off::  
  
Jen: ::puts on mask:: Yeah Baby! Buy my blue cheese, yeah!  
  
Audience: ::some clap but most are disturbed::  
  
Gohan: ::is drinking the spiked punch:: Hey this is good.  
  
Mandie: ::is trying to brake up the fight between Raven and Irvine:: Stop fighting! U can both have me!  
  
Irvine: Cut your damn hair!  
  
Raven: Get a real eye!  
  
Jen: ::walks over to Goku:: Yeah baby! Want to come and shag with me! Yeah!  
  
Goku: Huh?! O.o  
  
Goten: Trunks, What does shag mean?  
  
Trunks: How should I know ::is still eating candy::  
  
Jess: ::is trying to tell Vegita that he is not that short:: Come on Vegita don't cry.  
  
Vegita: ::is rocking back and forth:: I can't *sniff* Help it.  
  
Bit: ::is hiding in the audience form Kurama's plants::  
  
Bit fan girls: Bit!!!! ::all try to glomp Bit::  
  
Bit: Gah!  
  
Kurama: Mwhahahaha! ::is acting evil again::  
  
Yusuke: I think Kurama is drunk. -.-;  
  
Kuwabara: Who are u and what have u done to Kurama?!  
  
Gohan: ::is actually drunk and is trying to flirt with Liz:: Hey I like tuna too.  
  
Liz: Um yeah that's nice.  
  
Gohan: I like u, your nice and pretty ::has a drunken smile on his face::  
  
Liz: ^_^;;;  
  
Will: Omesh get the hell out of that corner! ::is trying to pull Omesh out::  
  
Omesh: Noooo!!!  
  
Jess: ::sees Gohan drunk than thinks:: Hey Vegita would u like a drink?  
  
Vegita: *sniff* Sure *sniff*  
  
Jess: Here! ::hands him drink::  
  
Vegita: ::drinks it in one glup:: More *sniff* please.  
  
Jess: Um O.O; Sure.  
  
Draco: ::is finally awake:: I'm going to kick your ass girly boy!  
  
Harry: Oh man ^_^;  
  
Kurama: Oh yeah!? Come on! ::they start to fight::  
  
Spike: I want to fight too!  
  
Jet: How come the author didn't let us say anything for awhile?  
  
Faye: I don't know and I don't care ::lights cigarette::  
  
Ed: Ed knows why! Cause the author forgot about us! ::does arm thing::  
  
Everybody: ::starts doing the arm thing::  
  
Mercury: Sorry about that ^_^;  
  
Mandie: Alright there is another fight going on!  
  
Irvine and Raven: ::are still fighting by themselves::  
  
Kurama: ROSE WHIP!  
  
Draco: HOGUS OKUES! (something else I made up, was actually a typo but I kept it.)  
  
Spike: FISH!  
  
Jet: He is still crazy.  
  
Faye: Yup.  
  
Ed: ::does arm thing::  
  
Everybody: ::does arm thing again::  
  
Mercury: Weee! Kick some ass my Kuramie-chan!  
  
Hiei and Nny: ::are still playing strip poker. The score is Hiei:6 only losing his shirt Nny:3 has lost his shirt and pants::  
  
Gohan: ::is still drunk and flirting with Liz:: Hey u want to go in the back ::winks::  
  
Liz: Um I'm just going to stand over there ::walks away::  
  
Vegita: ::is getting drunk:: Hey there are 2 Kurama's, 3 Draco's and 1 Spike. That means there are 10 people fighting all together.  
  
Jess: Oh man what have I done?  
  
*Kurama, Draco, and Spike start to fight, while Hiei and Nny are playing strip poker, Raven and Irvine are still arguing about each other while Mandie is trying to brake it up, Yusuke, Mercury and Kuwabara are cheering for Kurama, Becky is cheering for Draco, Bit is still trying to get away from the fan girls, Jen is still flirting with Goku, Trunks and Goten are eating all the candy, Gohan is still drunk, Vegita is getting drunker by the minute and is now flirting with Jess, Faye is still smoking, Jet is trying to get out with Ed helping him on the computer, Will and Omeah are fighting about politics now, and Harry is just staring at the fight*  
  
Kurama: Yes! I the great Youko Kurama won!  
  
Mandie: ::whispers to Jess who is ignoring Vegita:: Hey why did he say Youko Kurama.  
  
Vegita: Hey we are the same height, we should go out.  
  
Jess: Gah! No!  
  
Spike: My fish is dead!!!!  
  
Fish: X.x ::dead::  
  
Draco: U only won cause Mercury was distracting me!  
  
Becky: ::death glare toward Mercury:: Damn u.  
  
Mercury: My Kuramie-chan won! ::hugs Kurama::  
  
Youko Kurama: ::rubs his face up against Mercury::  
  
Mercury: Hey that tickles! ::doesn't realize what happened. Do u?::  
  
Harry: I told u not to fight him.  
  
Draco: Shut up!  
  
Hiei: ::won the poker game this time. The score was Hiei:10 only losing his shirt and pants, Nny:-1,000 losing almost everything:: Haha Nny now who doesn't have there cloths on!  
  
Becky: ::looks at Nny who is naked except for his bunny ears:: Waaa!!! ::hugs Nny::  
  
Hiei: Hey your suppose to hug me.  
  
Nny: ::magically got his cloths back on:: I told u before Hiei I always get the woman.  
  
Hiei: Grrr! ::is only in his black boxers with gray bunny ears and tail on::  
  
Irvine: ::has won the fight:: I won! I won!  
  
Raven: Shut up!  
  
Mandie: Don't worry Raven I still love the both of u! ::hugs both of them::  
  
Jen: Hey baby u didn't answer my question.  
  
Goku: ::takes off Jen's mask::  
  
Jen: Huh? Who are u?  
  
Gohan: Hey now there are 2 of u!  
  
Liz: Yeah well one of us are going to run away from u now ::runs away::  
  
Gohan: Wait! ::is chasing Liz::  
  
Will: I finally got the politician out!  
  
Omesh: Nooo!!!  
  
Bit: ::is trying to breathe for air:: Gah! Those damn fan girls.  
  
Becky: I think we should end the show now! I'm Becky!  
  
Nny: I'm Nny and I got the woman!  
  
Hiei: I'm Hiei! Shut up Nny.  
  
Faye: I'm Faye ::throws cigarette at the audience and one audience member goes on fire and dies::  
  
Jet: I'm Jet!  
  
Ed: I'm Ed! ::does arm thingy::  
  
Everybody: ::does arm thingy::  
  
Harry: I'm Harry Potter!  
  
Draco: I'm Draco. I'll get u Kurama.  
  
Goten and Trunks: ::are stuffing there mouths with candy:: Were Goten and Trunks.  
  
Goku: I'm Goku!  
  
Jen: ::puts mask back on:: Yeah Baby! I'm Mike Myers Jen! Buy my blue cheese baby!  
  
Bit: ::is still breathing for air:: I'm Bit Cloud!  
  
Gohan: ::still drunk:: Um I'm Gohan. I think your pretty Lizzzzzzz.  
  
Liz: I'm the almighty Liz who is Gir for today. ::pushes Gohan away from her::  
  
Vegita: I'm um um What was my name again? Oh yeah! I'm the short Vegita! ::puts arm around Jess::  
  
Jess: I'm Jess! ::death glares Vegita::  
  
Vegita: ::passes out from being drunk and from the death glare:: @_@  
  
Will: I'm Dark Half! I mean Will!  
  
Omesh: I'm Omesh and stop laughing at me!  
  
Yusuke: ::snicker:: I'm the amazing sprit detective Yusuke! ::starts to laugh like crazy::  
  
Kuwababa: I'm Kazuma Kuwabara! Better than Everybody else!  
  
Everybody else: Yeah right!  
  
Kuwabara: And I'm going to marry Yukina!  
  
Hiei: Oh no your not baka! I'm going to kill u first! ::chases Kuwabara::  
  
Kuwabara: Ahhh!!  
  
Mercury: And I'm Kurama's black and purple neko, Mercury!  
  
Youko Kurama: I'm Youko Kurama!  
  
Mercury: How come u are calling yourself Youko Kurama now?  
  
Everybody but Youko Kurama and Mercury: ::realized what was going on:: O.O;;  
  
Youko Kurama: ::whispers in Mercury's ear:: Cause I'm Youko Kurama.  
  
Mercury: ::realizes what is going on but doesn't beat Youko Kurama up because it is Halloween:: That's fine, your still a cutie! ::hugs Youko Kurama::  
  
Nny: Now it's time to kill the audience!  
  
Audience: ::tries to escape::  
  
*Goku, a drunk Gohan and a woken up Vegita, Trunks, Goten, and Mercury does the Ka Ma Ha Ma Ha, Will, Omesh, Nny, and Becky throw grenades, Spike, Faye, Ed, and Jet throw fish, Hiei does his black dragon attack, Yusuke does his rei gun, Kuwabara does his sprit sword, and Youko Kurama uses his plants, Mandie, Irvine, Bit, and Raven use zoids, Draco and Harry use there magic, Jen uses her blue cheese and mojo to attack them, and Jess and Liz beat people with chairs*  
  
Everybody but the audience who are dead: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!  
  
Weeee!!! Halloween has finally came! This was a hard chapter since there were so many people. Well I hope everybody has fun and scare people. Now I must go since I only have 5 minutes to get to Jess's house and get candy while scaring people myself!! 


	17. Ryoko, Fan Guys, and Restrictions!

Hi everybody! I wanted to thank dogie-chan, Catz_bane, and anybody else who reviewed giving me 21 reviews! Yay! Yeah I know it's not alot compared to some people but it's good enough for me. Oh and to answer Catz_bane question, no it's not the last chapter and it won't be until I say so which will be a long time from now. Well today's chapter is going to have a girl in it since someone *cough Omesh cough* told me that this story is for girls more than it is guys. Quote "It's more about a bunch of horny girls drooling over anime guys". He was right in a sense though, so I'm giving the guys a treat by having Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo!  
  
M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R Chapter 17  
  
Disclaimer: If you sue me you will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, crayons, markers, an eraser, a stapler, a notebook, paperclips, my spanish textbook because it is evil, my math teacher because he has temper tantrums, my school, some poison candy, and blue cheese!  
  
*Backstage (the one and only backstage)*  
  
Mercury: Ok there is a change in some of the rules for today's episode and it deals with Becky and me.  
  
Becky: Oh I'm scared ::is being sarcastic::  
  
Nny: Can I still kill the audience?  
  
Kurama: Who can stop you.  
  
Nny: That's true ::goes back to drawing sketches of his torture room (Hint Hint! Can you guess what's going to be in the next chapter)::  
  
Mercury: All of us can still kill the audience but since we had some suggestion from someone, who I won't mention, I decided to have a female guest.  
  
Everyone but Mercury: So?  
  
Mercury: Let me tell you. There are restrictions. One, we can not hug, drool, go into a "I want to marry you" stage, or glomp any anime guy including Kurama and Nny, and Two, we can not flirt with them either.  
  
Becky: ::goes into panic mode:: Wait but but that can't be?! I can't live, GAH!!  
  
Mercury: Actually these rules apply mostly to me since I know you are not going to follow them.  
  
Becky: So I don't have to follow them?  
  
Mercury: Not really since I can't stop you.  
  
Becky: Weee!!! ::hugs Nny::  
  
Nny: ::was not paying attention to the whole thing:: What did I do?  
  
Kurama: Nani?! That means you can't hug me?  
  
Mercury: No.  
  
Kurama: Can I hug you?  
  
Mercury: Nope.  
  
Kurama: What about Youko Kurama?  
  
Mercury: Noooo.  
  
Kurama: ::starts to whine:: Why do you have to follow the rules?  
  
Mercury: Cause I'm the author and I have...responsibilities (That was hard to say, even for myself).  
  
*On Stage*  
  
Mercury: Hi and welcome to M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R! I'm the rule follower, I don't know why but I have to, Mercury!  
  
Becky: I'm Becky and I don't have to follow the rules! ::sticks out tongue towards Mercury::  
  
Mercury: ::does the famous death glare towards Becky::  
  
Nny: I'm Nny! I never follow the rules, I make them! ::looks towards Mercury while saying that::  
  
Mercury: ::left eye twitches while doing Super Death Glare::  
  
Kurama: ::in a corner again:: I'm Kurama. Now go away!  
  
Mercury: Geez Kurama you are taking this pretty hard aren't you?  
  
Kurama: *sniff* No I'm *sniff* Not.  
  
Mercury: *sigh* Ok today's guest is the Tenchi lover Ryoko!  
  
Becky: I'm pressing the mighty green button!  
  
Audience: Ahhh :says that in awe::  
  
Becky: ::presses it::  
  
::Big flashy O' Lighty Thingy McGig::  
  
::Out comes Ryoko::  
  
Ryoko: ::stares at audience::  
  
Audience: ::stares at Ryoko::  
  
Ryoko: ::turns head towards Mercury, Kurama, Becky, and Nny::  
  
All 4 of them: ::stare back::  
  
Ryoko: Who are you people?  
  
Nny: Who are you?  
  
Becky: She is our guest.  
  
Ryoko: Guest? For what?  
  
Mercury: Our show.  
  
Ryoko: Oh.  
  
::Everybody is silent::  
  
Kurama: *coughs* Aren't we suppose to ask questions?  
  
Mercury: -.- I thought you were in the corner being depressed?  
  
Kurama: I'm depressed in the inside.  
  
Mercury: o.O  
  
Becky: Ok! I have a question.  
  
Nny: Shoot.  
  
Audience: *gasps*  
  
Nny: Not you.  
  
Audience: *sighs in relief*  
  
Nny: Not at this minute that is ::evil grin::  
  
Audience: *gasps again*  
  
Becky: Um yeah. Ryoko do you like Tenchi?  
  
Ryoko: I think it's pretty obvious that I do.  
  
Becky: Well would you kill me if I hugged Tenchi?  
  
Ryoko: Yes!  
  
Becky: ::pouts:: Damn.  
  
Mercury: Let's get some questions from the audience.  
  
Nny: While they are still alive ::evil grin::  
  
Audience: *gasps for the third time*  
  
Ryoko: He's.......interesting.  
  
Mercury: Ok you sir.  
  
Audience Member#156: How do you keep your hair up like that?  
  
Ryoko: I use hair spray.  
  
Mercury: That brings us to today's sponsor Anime Hair Spray! From Vegita to Hiei many famous anime stars have used it. Do not use while using ki blast or next to Vegita and Hiei.  
  
Ryoko: I have a question.  
  
Nny: Is she allowed to ask questions?  
  
Becky: Yes. What is it?  
  
Ryoko: What's the matter with that guy? ::points to Kurama::  
  
Kurama: ::is in a corner again::  
  
Mercury: He's depressed because of the restrictions I had to put on myself.  
  
Ryoko: What kind of restrictions?  
  
Mercury: I'm not allowed to hug, huggles, flirt, or glomp Kurama and neither is he.  
  
Ryoko: Bummer.  
  
Nny: He's a cry baby.  
  
Kurama: I heard that!  
  
Mercury: But.  
  
Ryoko: But what?  
  
Mercury: ::evil grin:: There are no restrictions on you.  
  
Ryoko: O.O; What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Mercury: Oh you'll see. Now let's get some more questions from the audience.  
  
Ryoko Fan Guy#158,476: Hey Ryoko I liked what you wore in Tenchi in Tokyo, can you wear that again?  
  
Ryoko: O.O No!  
  
::Catz_bane and Dogie-chan run in::  
  
Catz_bane: We have a question!  
  
Dogie-chan: Yeah!  
  
Mercury: Ok ask away.  
  
Catz_bane and Dogie-chan: Can Kurama turn into Youko Kurama?!  
  
Kurama: No!  
  
Catz-bane: Why not?  
  
Dogie-chan: Yeah I like doggies.  
  
Kurama: I'm not a dog, I'm a fox. Now go away!  
  
Dogie-chan: Geez he is grumpy.  
  
Catz_bane: Yeah what an ass. Anyways bye ::waves bye to Mercury::  
  
Dogie-chan: Yeah see ya! ::waves too::  
  
Mercury: Bye! ::waves bye to both of them::  
  
::Dogie-chan and Catz_bane leaves::  
  
Mercury: Now we should bring in the people who suggested this.  
  
::transporter comes on and out comes Will and Omesh::  
  
Becky: Hey why did you come out aren't you suppose to be security?  
  
Will: *shrugs* Yeah but I didn't feel like being security today.  
  
Nny: Now why are they here again?  
  
Mercury: They are going to ask questions and.. ::looks at Omesh:: Ok that's weird.  
  
Kurama: ::is interested in what is happening::  
  
Omesh: ::has hearts in his eyes:: Pretty hairrr.  
  
Everybody but Omesh: O.o  
  
Kurama: What's going on?  
  
Nny: Whoa.  
  
Becky: I think he is.. no can't be.  
  
Mercury: I think it is.  
  
Will: He is turning into a fan guy! (Author Mercury: Revenge! Sweet Revenge! Mwhahahahaha!!)  
  
Ryoko: What the hell is a fan guy?  
  
Becky: You know what a fan girl is right?  
  
Ryoko: Yeah.  
  
Becky: Same exact thing except it's a guy.  
  
Ryoko: Oh no, anything but that! I saw how much destruction a fan girl can make, but think of how much a fan guy can do.  
  
Omesh: I have a question ::is talking all dreamy like::  
  
Mercury: Can we stop you from asking it?  
  
Omesh: No little girl!  
  
Mercury: Politician boy!  
  
Will: Quiet! Ask the damn question!  
  
Omesh: Ok. Will you go out with me?  
  
Everybody but Omesh: O.o;;;;  
  
Mercury: ::starts to convulse on the floor:: Can't....take this....anymore....it's just...not happening!  
  
Kurama: ::pokes Mercury with a stick:: I think she is having trauma to her brain.  
  
Nny, Becky, and Will: ::are scared::  
  
Will: Omesh are you alright?  
  
Omesh: Yeah I'm fine *sigh* just fine.  
  
Ryoko: Someone help me before he-  
  
Omesh: ::glomps Ryoko::  
  
Ryoko: *sigh* Before he glomps me.  
  
Will: Ok I think you had enough ::tries to get Omesh off of Ryoko::  
  
Omesh: No! Leave me alone! *hiss*  
  
Will, Kurama, Mercury, Nny, and Becky: Ahhhh!!!! ::all hide in a corner::  
  
Mercury: ::is holding on to Kurama:: Oh man I forgot!  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Mercury: I can only hug you once, so I wasted this one.  
  
Kurama: -.-;; Baka restrictions.  
  
Ryoko Fan Guys: Hey! We want her too!  
  
Ryoko Fan Guy#155: Get her before he takes her away!  
  
::All the Fan Guys run after Omesh who is dragging Ryoko out of the building::  
  
Ryoko: Someone help me!!!  
  
Omesh: Mwhahahahaha! Mine! All mine!! ::runs out of the building::  
  
Nny: ::closes door before the fan guys can go out the door:: Were you people going some where ::evil grin::  
  
Becky: Yeah you forgot about us ::evil grin as well::  
  
Mercury: They think they can get out so easily ::double evil grin::  
  
Kurama: I think they were mistaken ::evil grin too::  
  
Will: It's so rude running out on us like that before we finish the show ::triple evil grin::  
  
Audience including fan guys: *gasp*  
  
::Mercury takes out flamethrower, while Kurama uses his plants, Nny and Becky use bazookas, and Will throws grenades::  
  
Audience: X.X ::died::  
  
Mercury: I got this flamethrower from our great sponsor Weapons 4 U. This new model flamethrower is called "U are burned"!  
  
Becky: It's time to end the show. I'm Becky ::hugs Nny::  
  
Nny: I'm Nny and I still don't have restrictions.  
  
Will: I'm Will! Who has restrictions?  
  
Omesh: I'm Omesh! Now we must go my queen.  
  
Ryoko: ^_^;; Whatever.  
  
Mercury: *sigh* I'm Mercury and I wasted a hug.  
  
Kurama: I'm Kurama! It's ok I can hug you now since Omesh isn't here ::hugs Mercury::  
  
Mercury: ^_^  
  
Will: -.- Why are you hugging my sister?  
  
Kurama: O.O; Ummm.  
  
Mercury: Uh oh.  
  
Will: You will pay! ::takes out machine gun::  
  
Kurama: Ahhh!!! ::runs away::  
  
Will: I'm just going to talk to you! ::runs after him::  
  
Mercury, Becky, and Nny: O.O Maybe restrictions are good.  
  
Well this was interesting. It was my chance to get revenge! Mwhahahaha!! *cough cough* Excuse me. I hope Catz_bane and Dogie-chan don't mind me using them in this chapter, it was a treat from me to you for being my 20th and 21st reviewers. Thank You! Anyways are there fan guys out there? I hope I didn't offend anyone, even though I don't see how I could. Well I'm not sure who to have in the next chapter so it could be anyone! ^_^;; 


	18. Inuyasha, Kagome, Nny's new torture room...

Ahh I'm back to business. This week was pretty crazy, that's why I didn't update that quick. Well I have decided to do everybody's favorite white haired, half-demon Inuyasha! Doggie!  
  
M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R Chapter 18  
  
Disclaimer: If u sue me u will get a pen, a pencil, looseleaf, crayons, markers, an eraser, a stapler, a notebook, paperclips, my spanish textbook because it is evil, my math teacher because he has temper tantrums, my school, some poison candy, blue cheese, and my gym period because gym sucks!  
  
*Backstage*  
  
Mercury: ::is happily hugging Kurama while humming the song Walk by Bad Religion (Author Mercury: Subliminal Message!)::  
  
Kurama: ::is hugging Mercury while humming and watering his rose plant:: *sigh* No restrictions.  
  
Mercury: ^_^ Yeah.  
  
Nny: ::peeks out of a door (Author Mercury: Hint! Hint!) You people are sick.  
  
Becky: Are you two love birds going to stop being so... touchy feely.  
  
Mercury: Shhh. Today is Thursday and that means the candy bar rules Canada on Thursdays.  
  
Everybody but Mercury: O.o Huh?!  
  
Mercury: Did I just say that out loud?  
  
Kurama: You scare me sometimes.  
  
Mercury: You know you love it.  
  
Nny: It's finally done!! Mwhahahahaha! Now I need to find a victim! ::goes running out of the building laughing like a manic::  
  
Becky: What's up with him?  
  
Mercury: Where did that door come from?  
  
Kurama: I'm going in.  
  
Nny: ::comes running back in the room:: Don't go in there or I'll kill you! ::runs back out::  
  
Everybody but Nny: O.O?  
  
*On stage*  
  
Becky: Hi and welcome to M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R! I'm the introducer, Becky!  
  
Mercury: I'm Mercury. And there's no restrictions! ::glomps Kurama::  
  
Kurama: *pants* I'm *pant* Kurama! I...can't...breathe!  
  
Mercury: Oh sorry ::gets off of Kurama::  
  
Becky: Ok today's guest is that lovable, white haired, half-demon, Inuyasha!  
  
Mercury: I'm pressing the green button!  
  
Audience: ::some are still in awe while others yawn::  
  
Mercury: We'll get them later for that ::presses button::  
  
::Big Mighty flashy light thingy::  
  
::Out comes Inuyasha::  
  
Inuyasha: ::takes out Tetsuaiga and points it in Becky's face:: Who are you?!  
  
Becky: Ek! Calm down! Were just humans!  
  
Inuyasha: Not you! Him! ::points to Kurama who is now- (Author Mercury: Dramatic pause ^_^) ::  
  
Youko Kurama: What did I do?  
  
Mercury: O.o Huh? ::backs away a little scared and surprised::  
  
Youko Kurama: Well you did say lovable white haired demon, didn't you?  
  
Becky: We meant Inuyasha. If we meant you we would have said horny white haired demon!  
  
Youko Kurama: ::pouts:: That was mean.  
  
Kagome: Horny? What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Everybody but Inuyasha and Kagome: Where did she come from?!  
  
Kagome: What? I was hiding behind Inuyasha.  
  
Mercury: Why?  
  
Kagome: Cause he said that he felt a strong presence and wanted to protect me.  
  
Youko Kurama: I'm flattered that you realized I was strong but you were only pointing out the obvious.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up! And tell me who you are!  
  
Mercury: Hey! Don't talk to my Youkie Kuramie-chan that way!  
  
Inuyasha: ::points Tetsuaiga at Mercury:: And why did you transport us here?!  
  
Mercury: Um- ::is interrupted by Nny::  
  
Nny: I got a victim! Now you all must see my new torture room!  
  
Becky: ::has kawaii eyes:: A torture room?  
  
Mercury: That brings us to today's sponsor Will's build them and Blow them up! He will build or blow up anything that you want! He even makes weapons ::takes Tetsuaiga away from a disturbed Inuyasha::  
  
Youko Kurama: That's my girl.  
  
Mercury: Shiny ^_^  
  
Nny: ::takes the camera man into a padded room:: See the padding is sound proof so there is no noise.  
  
Youko Kurama: That'll be useful to us ::elbows Mercury::  
  
Mercury: You are so lucky that I didn't kill you for what your have done to me.  
  
Nny: And that's where the victim is suppose to- Hey! He escaped! Damnit!  
  
Becky: Aw it's ok ::huggles Nny::  
  
Kagome: Um aren't we suppose to be the guest's?  
  
Nny: Shut up!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey don't tell Kagome to shut up!  
  
Nny: ::takes out katana:: I could use you as a replacement for my victim.  
  
Inuyasha: I'll teach you with Tetsuaiga! ::realizes that Tetsuaiga is gone:: Where did it go!?  
  
Mercury: ::puts on a cape and hides Tetsuaiga than smiles:: I have no idea.  
  
Youko Kurama: ::pats Mercury on the head:: I taught her all she knows *proud smile*  
  
Becky: Ok! Let's go back out and get questions from the audience.  
  
::everybody goes back on stage::  
  
Becky: You miss.  
  
Inuyasha Fan Girl#262: Yeah, Inuyasha how come you have a human form?  
  
Inuyasha: *shrugs* I don't know.  
  
Kagome: What kind of question is that?  
  
Mercury: Well since Kagome is here too I guess we should get questions for her too. You sir.  
  
Kagome Fan Guy#1: Kagome! I love you! (Author Mercury: Ha ha get it? 1. Kagome only has 1 fan. You don't get it? Ok fine just forget it.)  
  
Kagome: Um well that's nice but-  
  
Inuyasha: She's mine!  
  
Mercury: Very protective isn't he?  
  
Inuyasha: What did you say?!  
  
Mercury: ::breathes in air than screams:: I said you are very protective!  
  
Inuyasha: ::was blown away:: Ok ok. You didn't have to scream.  
  
Becky: I have a question.  
  
Nny: He doesn't deserve your question ::is trying to start a fight::  
  
Inuyasha: You don't deserve her, I do.  
  
Kagome: ::goes into one of her complaining rants:: Hey! What about me!? We are lovers that's why you have a human form in the first place! If you didn't than we wouldn't be able to.... Oh I said to much.  
  
Everybody but Inuyasha and Kagome: O.O  
  
Inuyasha: Can't you keep anything a secret?!  
  
Kagome: Well you got me mad!  
  
Nny: ::is imitating Kagome:: Well you got me mad!  
  
Becky: They are both starting to get me mad.  
  
Mercury: *mumbles in a little girl's voice* Well I have Tetsuaiga but Inuyasha is to dumb to notice. Tee-hehe.  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Youko Kurama: That was cute! ^_^.  
  
Mercury: ^_^; Um it wasn't suppose to be cute it was an insult.  
  
Youko Kurama: But it was soooo cute ::hugs Mercury::  
  
Mercury: He's acting really giddy today.  
  
Kagome: I have a question.  
  
Nny: Good. Don't ask it.  
  
Kagome: I'm going to ask it anyways!  
  
Becky: Just ask it!  
  
Kagome: Fine I will! Can I see something Youko Kurama?  
  
Youko Kurama: Huh?  
  
Kagome: ::walks over to Youko Kurama than starts to play with his ears:: I love doing this.  
  
Youko Kurama: Hey! Stop that-- ::goes on his back while kicking his leg up in the air::  
  
Inuyasha and Mercury: ::eyes start to twitch::  
  
Youko Kurama: ::looks at Mercury:: I'm sorry...Mercury ::starts to pant:: But she won't stop.  
  
Kagome: Awww he is so cute!  
  
Inuyasha: If he keeps on enjoying that, than I'm going to kick his ass.  
  
Mercury: I'll kick Kagome's ass for you! ::takes out Tetsuaiga and it becomes gigantic because I'm a human and it's my story ^_^;::  
  
Inuyasha: O.o How did she do that?!  
  
Mercury: Kagome your dead! ::lunges for Kagome::  
  
Kagome: Ahhh!!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh no you don't! ::brings out his claws and lunges for Mercury::  
  
Nny: ::blocks Inuyasha's attack:: This is pay back for being annoying!  
  
Becky: ::raises an eyebrow towards Nny::  
  
Nny: And for putting a sword in Becky's face.  
  
Mercury: You come back here! I just want to talk to you! ::is chasing Kagome with Tetsuaiga::  
  
Youko Kurama: *sigh* I love it when she is crazy.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Help me!  
  
Inuyasha: ::throws Nny across the room than runs after Mercury:: Time to sharpen my claws!  
  
Mercury: ::Stops:: Sit!  
  
Inuyasha: Gah! ::falls face down::  
  
Becky: That looks fun. Can I try?  
  
Mercury: Sure.  
  
Inuyasha: ::gets back up:: I'll get you for that.  
  
Becky: Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!  
  
Inuyasha: Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! ::falls on his face 5 times::  
  
Becky: That's for throwing my Nny across the room.  
  
Nny: ::notices that he has a small cut on the face:: You made me bleed my own blood.  
  
Youko Kurama: Don't bother beating him up, the poor dog is knocked out. It's looks like he has some head trauma too.  
  
*Clover, Sam, and Alex from Totally Spies comes out (Author Mercury: I don't even know if there names are right, I only saw this show once and it almost made me go insane ^_^)*  
  
Clover, Sam, and Alex: Like totally trauma rama!  
  
Mercury, Becky, Nny, and Youko Kurama: Go to hell!!! ::All throw grenades::  
  
Mercury: That brings us to today's other sponsor Weapons 4 U. There new grenade is Spring Waterfall. When your body blows up you get a refreshing sensation!  
  
Everybody but Mercury: o.O;;;  
  
Mercury: It's on the cue cards.  
  
Clover, Sam, and Alex: Like...totally ::are actually androids (Author Mercury: I had to add that in ^_^;)::  
  
Becky: I knew it!  
  
Kagome: ::is zoned out:: I don't get it.  
  
Mercury: Damnit! It's worst than I thought. Ok Becky. You and me are gonna take care of them with this ::gives Becky Weapons 4 U new bazooka::  
  
Becky: Oh pretty ::shoots at Sam:: Oops finger slipped.  
  
Android Sam: X.X ::died::  
  
Mercury: I want blondie ::shoots at Clover::  
  
Android Clover: X.X ::died too::  
  
Nny and Youko Kurama: We'll take care of that other one ::both cut her up with Nny's Titanium Knife's::  
  
Android Alex: X.x ::you know she dies too::  
  
Mercury: *sigh* I'm happy.  
  
Youko Kurama: ::hugs Mercury and rubs his face against hers:: Was it as good for you as it was for me?  
  
Mercury: -.- Stop that.  
  
Youko Kurama: ::puts his head down and pouts:: I'm sorry.  
  
Mercury: Aww that's cute ^_^  
  
Youko Kurama: Really? ::is excited and starts to wag his tail::  
  
Becky: -.- Can we end the show now?  
  
Mercury: I'm want to end it this time. I'm Mercury!  
  
Youko Kurama: I'm Youko Kurama ::rubs his face against Mercury's face and purrs::  
  
Mercury: O.o;; Your a fox remember.  
  
Youko Kurama: Oh yeah ^_^;  
  
Nny: I'm Nny. You people are sick and ::throws the new grenade that Weapons 4 U made at the audience:: I had to do that.  
  
Audience: X.X ::dies too::  
  
Becky: I'm Becky! How do we still have an audience when we kill them in every chapter?  
  
Next chapter is Bruce Wayne and Batman! And they are both the same people! Ok the only reason I added the characters from Totally Spies was because Me and Becky were talking about it and how we hated that show, so this is the result ^_^;; 


	19. Bruce Wayne, tapes, and Batman in the sa...

Ok this week is going to be busy since I planed out when I'm going to finish this chapter and then the Thanksgiving special. I don't even know why the hell I care so much, no body's reviewing anymore. I guess I consider this story as my baby. Yeah that's right it is! And?! Um ok today is Bruce Wayne, if anybody cares! :P  
  
M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R Chapter 19  
  
Disclaimer: If you sue me you will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, markers, an eraser, a stapler, a notebook, crayons, paperclips, my spanish textbook because it is evil, my math teacher because he has temper tantrums, my school, some poison candy, blue cheese, my gym period, and a Dvd player from Kurama's hair! It's mine!  
  
*Back stage*  
  
Nny: I want a turkey.  
  
Becky: For the last time, no turkey! Not yet anyways.  
  
Nny: But I want it now.  
  
Mercury: Wait for Thanksgiving.  
  
Nny: Why? I don't have any thanks and I'm not giving so why can't I have my turkey now?  
  
Kurama: You should give thanks.  
  
Nny: *stares blankly at Kurama*  
  
Kurama: Give thanks to your um.. new torture room! Yeah that's right.  
  
Nny: *stares some more than smiles* I bet there is a turkey in your hair ::lunges for Kurama's hair::  
  
Kurama: Ahh! Get him off! ::is running around in a circle::  
  
Becky and Mercury: -.-;  
  
*On stage*  
  
Mercury: Hi and welcome to M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R! I'm Mercury!  
  
Becky: And I am Becky! Where's Kurama and Nny?  
  
Mercury: Right there ::points at a screaming Kurama with Nny holding on to his hair::  
  
Kurama: Get off Nny!  
  
Nny: Never! Mwhahaha!  
  
Kurama: I didn't want to do this but I guess I have too ::turns into Youko Kurama and blows Nny off with a burst of ki::  
  
Nny: ::landed on his head:: Ow.  
  
Mercury: Hm. It's strange how I'm not scared of Youko Kurama anymore. Never thought that would happen.  
  
Youko Kurama: ::hugs Mercury:: So does that mean you will say yes?  
  
Mercury: No! ::hits him with a rolled up newspaper:: Now introduce yourself!  
  
Youko Kurama: Yes ma'am. I'm Youko Kurama. *rubs his head* Ow. That hurt.  
  
Nny: I'm Nny. Why are tying me to the chair?  
  
Becky: You had too many freezy's.  
  
Mercury: Ok! Now let's introduce my favorite super hero, Batman! ::puts on a cape and a Batman shirt:: I'm pressing the green button.  
  
Audience: ::all yawn::  
  
Nny: ::looks at them with a psychotic smile::  
  
Audience: Oh...Ahhh ::says that in awe::  
  
Mercury: Thank you Nny ::presses the green button::  
  
::Big flashy lighty thing::  
  
::Out comes Bruce Wayne:: Bruce Wayne: Who are you?  
  
Becky: I'm Becky.  
  
Nny: I'm tied to the chair.  
  
Youko Kurama: His name is Nny and I'm Youko Kurama.  
  
Mercury: I'm the dark knight Batman!  
  
Becky: She means Mercury.  
  
Bruce Wayne: That's a nice costume. You look just like Batman ::is actually lying but trying to be nice (Author Mercury: He really does that too, he has manners ^_^)::  
  
Mercury: Well I'm flattered but we all know you are the real Batman.  
  
Bruce Wayne: I think you are mistaken. I assure you I'm not Batman, I'm just your regular business man.  
  
Youko Kurama: I could beat Bat boy any time.  
  
Bruce Wayne: ::is getting a little annoyed:: I think Batman can beat you. What are you anyways?  
  
Youko Kurama: A youko.  
  
Bruce Wayne: Excuse me?  
  
Youko Kurama: It means fox *Mumbles* Bat boy.  
  
Bruce Wayne: Oh ok.  
  
Mercury: I don't know why you hide your identity. Everybody already knows who you are.  
  
Bruce Wayne: I am Bruce Wayne not Batman.  
  
Mercury: Sure you are ::pats Bruce on the head:: Here have a cookie.  
  
Bruce Wayne: ::is confuzzled I mean confused:: Um..Thanks.  
  
Nny: Why are you being nice to him? Weren't you the one that said he was a man-whore?  
  
Mercury: I said no such thing!  
  
Becky: Yeah you did. It's on tape ::plays tape::  
  
*Beginning of tape* Bruce is a man-whore. All he does is flirt with a woman and than forgets her name the next day! *End of tape*  
  
Bruce Wayne: ::has an annoyed face on with one eyebrow standing up::  
  
Mercury: Hehe *nervous laugh* Did I say that?  
  
Audience: Yup!  
  
Mercury: Shut up! ::shoots audience with a rocket launcher::  
  
Youko Kurama: Hey! You didn't leave any for us.  
  
Nny: Yeah I wanted to kill them too.  
  
Becky: You greedy person!  
  
Bruce Wayne: ::is shocked:: I don't think you should be allowed to do that.  
  
Everybody: ::stares at Bruce::  
  
Mercury: Yeah well I don't think you should keep your identity hidden.  
  
Bruce Wayne: I told you, I don't have another identity. I'm Bruce Wayne!  
  
Youko Kurama: ::whispers to Mercury:: I think I have a way of getting him to admit that he is Bat boy.  
  
Mercury: It's Batman.  
  
Youko Kurama: Yeah whatever. Ok group huddle!  
  
::Everybody except Batman, I mean Bruce Wayne huddles in a group and plans something out::  
  
Everybody except Bruce: Ok!  
  
Bruce Wayne: What are you people doing?  
  
Becky: Um yeah Bruce can you help me untie Nny.  
  
Bruce Wayne: Ok :helps untie Nny::  
  
Mercury and Youko Kurama: ::both run into another room::  
  
::All the sudden the Bat Signal comes on::  
  
Nny: Oh well look at that. I guess someone needs Batman.  
  
Alfred: Master Bruce. You have a call in Nny's Torture room.  
  
Bruce Wayne: Thanks Alfred ::runs into Nny's torture room::  
  
Becky: Yes!  
  
::You see Batman fly off to Commissioner Gordon::  
  
::Youko Kurama and Mercury come running out of the torture room::  
  
Youko Kurama: We got it!  
  
Mercury: We got proof of Bruce being Batman. But we wouldn't of got it if Youko Kurama kept on touching me!  
  
Youko Kurama: Sorry.  
  
Mercury: ::hits Youko Kurama with a rolled up newspaper:: Bad youko! Bad!  
  
*On the scene with Batman and Commissioner Gordon*  
  
Batman: What's the problem Commissioner?  
  
Commissioner Gordon: *sigh* I guess you fell for it.  
  
Batman: Fell for what?  
  
Commissioner Gordon: You know that show you were on? Well they tricked you so you could turn into Batman and they could get it on tape.  
  
Batman: No!  
  
Commissioner Gordon: Yeah. I suggest you get that tape before they sell it on the black market. Huh? Batman? I hate it when he does that.  
  
*Back at the studio*  
  
::Becky, Nny, Youko Kurama, and Mercury are having a party::  
  
Becky: Weee!! We got proof! ::is running around with the tape in her hand::  
  
Youko Kurama: That big baka didn't know what hit him!  
  
Mercury: Hey! Batman is still cool! ::hits Youko Kurama with a rolled up newspaper again::  
  
Youko Kurama: Ow! *evil smile* You know I love it when you hit me baby.  
  
Mercury: Gah! O.o;;  
  
Nny: I think we should make copies before he finds out.  
  
Becky: He won't fine out for a while. Let's just enjoy the party.  
  
???: Mind if I join the party?  
  
::Batman comes crashing through the window with his unforgettable Batman music (Author Mercury: If you watched it you would know, but sorry I didn't know how to explain it)::  
  
Mercury: We have a window!?  
  
Batman: Give me the tape Ms. Mercury.  
  
Mercury: ^_^ He called me Ms. Huh? Hey!  
  
Batman: Thanks for the tape. ::flies out the window::  
  
Mercury: Mother fucking son of a bitch!! (Author Mercury: Sorry but I don't do censoring ^_^;;)  
  
Youko Kurama: ::hugs Mercury:: I love it when you are angry.  
  
Mercury: Love this!! ::hits Youko Kurama with a huge rolled up newspaper::  
  
Youko Kurama: Stop it already!  
  
Nny: -.- I told you we should have made copies.  
  
Becky: Oh well, we can't do anything now but end the show.  
  
Nny: But there's no audience.  
  
Becky: There are the readers.  
  
Nny: Oh yeah. Well that's it for M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R. I'm Nny.  
  
Becky: I'm Becky. ::hugs Nny:: I didn't get to hug you for this whole chapter.  
  
Nny: ^_^  
  
Youko Kurama: ::is rubbing his head:: Ow. I'm Youko Kurama. Ow.  
  
Mercury: I'm Mercury or am I really Batman?  
  
Everybody except Mercury: No.  
  
Next chapter is a Thanksgiving special! Wow this actually only took me an hour to do. On this chapter I decided to keep my Brucie boy in character. Wait..Nny smiled? Oh no that's not good! The world is going to end! Oh wait lookie there it's a review! Sweet Jebus! Well thank you for the review Darkmoon and Catz_Bane ^_^. 


	20. Turkey, Thanksgiving, and past guests!

Turkey time! Yay! Ok now as you all know already I'm going to make a special for every holiday, so of course I need to make a Thanksgiving special. So bring out the turkeys and the titanium knifes! Oh what perfect timing! It's chapter 20! Everything is coming out Mercury! (From the Simpson's)  
  
M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R Chapter 20!  
  
Disclaimer: If you sue me you will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, a notebook, crayons, markers, a stapler, an eraser, paperclips, my spanish textbook because it is evil, my math teacher because he has temper tantrums, my school, some poison candy, blue cheese, my gym period, a Dvd player from Kurama's hair, and a turkey with stuffing!  
  
*In Mercury's Dream (You'll get it, just read)*  
  
The setting is in Spike's and Julia's mansion, ok well maybe it's not a mansion. Let's say it's more like a 3 story house with 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, ok I'm getting into to much detail. It's a big, nice house.  
  
"Wow what a nice house. I'm glad they are my neighbors" Mercury said this as she picked up there mail. "Hmm I wonder when they are going to come back this time? Hope they get the right bounty".  
  
Mercury than started to look through the mail when her eye's landed on a magazine that said "Julia Dead" in bold letters.  
  
"Shit! She's dead?! That can't be! How can she be dead?!" Mercury yelled. "Hm I wonder what's on the next page?"  
  
Mercury was about to turn the page when she heard someone coming through the door. It was Spike.  
  
"Spike!" Mercury said in surprise.  
  
"Yeah who else would it be. So anything good in the mail?" Spike said this as he was looking at his bills that he didn't pay because he is to lazy to pay them.  
  
"Spike I have something to tell you" Mercury said this while Spike's only reaction was a "Huh?"  
  
"Well Spike you know your wife Julia, well she's" Mercury did a dramatic pause. "Dead".  
  
Spike stood there in shock for a minute when he finally fell to his knees just so he could put his head on Mercury's shoulder. "This can't be! How can she die! She only went to Florida to see her grandmother!" Spike said this with tears running down his face.  
  
Mercury was about to say something when she heard a beeping sound. "It sounds like a..bomb" Mercury thought as she looked down at the sobbing Spike. "Wow he sure cries alot doesn't he".  
  
Mercury sighed and prepared for the worst. "I love you Spike" said Mercury. After she said that she hugged him tighter but all the sudden the beeping stopped.  
  
"What the hell?!" Mercury thought loudly to herself. She looked down to see Spike still crying. "Spike did you hear what I just said?"  
  
Spike looked up with a tear stricken face and said "Huh?"  
  
"Never mind" Mercury said disgusted. "Ok" Spike said as he put his face on Mercury's chest and started to cry again.  
  
"Hey your wetting my shirt!" Mercury yelled.  
  
*SPLASH!*  
  
Mercury: Gah!  
  
Becky: I think she is up.  
  
Mercury: *cough* Why did you *cough* pour water on me?!  
  
Nny: *snicker* Your in trouble.  
  
Mercury: Why? What did I do?  
  
Kurama: ::has his arms crossed and an annoyed look in his face:: The question is why were you saying Spike's name?  
  
Mercury: *blush* I was?  
  
Becky: Yeah. You said ::is imitating Mercury:: "Oh Spike I love you!"  
  
Nny and Becky: ::start to laugh hysterically::  
  
Mercury: *blush blush* I said it out loud? I thought it was only in my dream.  
  
Kurama: You were DREAMING about Spike?!  
  
Mercury: Yeah but..but I um I'm sure you would have came in my dream and kicked Spike's ass, but you see um...Becky splashed water on me!  
  
Becky: Oh yeah good one ::starts to laugh again::  
  
Nny: It's ok Kurama she was just dreaming about Spike instead of you *snicker* Maybe you don't please her enough *snicker and than an evil grin*  
  
Kurama: ::has fire in his eyes:: I'll kill Spike for this.  
  
Mercury: ::looks at Becky and Nny who are still laughing hysterically:: I'll get you all when I take over the world.  
  
*On stage. Turkey!*  
  
Becky: Hi and welcome to M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R Thanksgiving special! I'm Becky!  
  
Audience: Turkey!  
  
Mercury: I'm Mercury!  
  
Audience: Turkey!  
  
Nny: I'm Nny!  
  
Audience: Turkey!  
  
Kurama: ::still looks mad:: I'm Kurama.  
  
Audience: Tur- Huh?!  
  
Mercury: Kurama? Are you still mad at me?  
  
Kurama: ....  
  
Mercury: *sigh* Ok where's our guests?  
  
???: We got food!  
  
::You see Jess, Liz with Gir, and Mandie carrying all types of food with Will and Omesh behind them::  
  
Jess: I've got the turkey!  
  
Liz: Me and Gir have the tuna casserole!  
  
Gir: Tuna!  
  
Mandie: I have cupcakes!  
  
Omesh: I have nothing!  
  
Will: Me too.  
  
Mercury: I expected that.  
  
Becky: Ok now we have to transport our other guests here against there will! And we will be doing that by pressing the mighty green button!  
  
Audience: Ummm....Ahhh ::says that in awe::  
  
Becky: ::presses the green button::  
  
::Out comes Ryoko, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Bruce Wayne::  
  
Ryoko: Gah! Not here again!  
  
Inuyasha: You still have Tetsuaiga don't you?  
  
Mercury: Maybe. Maybe not.  
  
Kagome: ::thinks to herself:: Why are we here?  
  
Nny: Stop thinking! We can hear you!  
  
Kagome: O.O;;  
  
Mercury: Bruce! How are you?  
  
Bruce Wayne: Hello Ms. Mercury. I'm glad to be here. (Author Mercury: Lies!) Where's that Youko guy?  
  
Kurama: You mean me? I'm Kurama.  
  
Bruce Wayne: What happened to your ears and tail?  
  
Kurama: This is my human form.  
  
Bruce Wayne: Oh ok ::is actually very confused::  
  
Liz: Batman!  
  
Gir: I like tuna!  
  
Bruce Wayne: I'm not Batman.  
  
Jess: Hey it's Batman.  
  
Bruce Wayne: You are all mistaken. I'm not Batman.  
  
Mandie: What happened to all the other guests?  
  
Mercury: That's all we have.  
  
Becky: No I have a surprise for you Mercury and Kurama will like it too ::evil grin::  
  
Audience: Oooo ::says that in awe too::  
  
::Becky presses the green button and out comes-::  
  
Spike: Why am I here again?  
  
Kurama: Spike!  
  
Mercury: Ahh!!  
  
Becky: Spike don't you remember the letter I gave to you?  
  
Spike: Yeah. You said that Mercury was dreaming about me.  
  
Jess: Mercury! That's wrong!  
  
Spike: ::walks up to Mercury:: So you were dreaming about me?  
  
Mercury: O.O;;  
  
Nny: Where's his fish?  
  
Spike: Oh that. I'm sane now.  
  
Mandie: I liked that fish.  
  
Spike: ::turns back to Mercury and smiles:: You know I had dreams with you in it. Do you want to know what we did?  
  
Kurama: ::eye is twitching::  
  
Mercury: *blush sweatdrop blush* Why are you acting like Youko Kurama?  
  
Spike: Maybe because we have the same interests ::takes Mercury's hand::  
  
Becky: This is not how I expected it to go.  
  
Liz: Why does she get Spike, I want Spike.  
  
Will: ::is spiking the punch::  
  
Omesh: Would you stop doing that!  
  
Will: No!  
  
Inuyasha: ::is trying to eat the turkey:: Hm meat.  
  
Kagome: No stop eating the turkey Inuyasha!  
  
Kurama: ROSE WHIP! Spike I'm going to kill you now!  
  
Spike: He always has to interrupt us.  
  
Mercury: When was there an "Us"?  
  
Ryoko: You people are weird.  
  
::Kurama and Spike start to fight. This time Spike is fighting with his gun not a fish ^_^::  
  
Omesh: Max Payne! ::puts on Max Payne's cloths and joins the fight but does his moves in slow motion::  
  
Nny: Hey you don't mind that I invited someone.  
  
Becky: Who?  
  
Nny: Happy Noodle Boy!  
  
Happy Noodle Boy: Meow! Gimme some cheese! Scoo-Bee Flooo-Beee BoooBeee!  
  
Everybody including Spike and Kurama: Hi Happy Noodle Boy!  
  
Happy Noodle Boy: MY moose! Where is my moose!?  
  
Kurama and Spike: ::are knocked out on the floor::  
  
Mercury: Wow this isn't going to well.  
  
Becky: Um I also invited other people too.  
  
Mercury: What now?!  
  
::Mike and Ivan come in::  
  
Mercury: ::starts to convulse on the floor:: To..many people! Can't...take this!  
  
Ivan: ::pokes Mercury with a stick:: Is she ok?  
  
Jess: She'll be fine  
  
Ryoko: ::blows up the wall and leaves::  
  
Mandie: Bad doggie! He ate the turkey!  
  
Mike: Haha! Who was the one that cooked the turkey?  
  
Becky: ::glomps Mike:: Mercury.  
  
Mike: Ahahaha!  
  
Mercury: ::stops convulsing:: Who ruined my turkey?!  
  
Everybody: ::points to Inuyasha::  
  
Inuyasha: ::points to Kagome::  
  
Kagome: It was you Inuyasha!  
  
Mercury: That's it! Your dead! ::has a huge ass rolled up newspaper and chases Inuyasha with it::  
  
Inuyasha: Ahhh!!! ::runs on all fours::  
  
::Jen walks in::  
  
Jen: I got food!  
  
Liz: Blue cheese?!  
  
Gir: Tuna!  
  
Jen: No I got.. Blue cheese!  
  
Everybody: Of course!  
  
Mercury: You have just felt my wrath!  
  
Inuyasha: ::is knocked out on the floor::'  
  
Ivan: I'm bored ::takes out his guitar "Blue Lighting" and starts to play::  
  
Everybody including the knocked out Inuyasha, Spike, and Kurama: ::are waving candles in the air::  
  
Mandie: You know this is not going anywhere.  
  
Becky: Yeah we know that ::is still hugging Mike::  
  
Nny: Why are you hugging Becky?  
  
Mike: ::stares at Nny::  
  
Nny: ::takes out his katana:: You heard me!  
  
Mike: ::does some fancy kung-fu moves:: Try me.  
  
Ivan: ::hits both them with his guitar:: I just did.  
  
Mike and Nny: Your dead! ::all three start to fight::  
  
Bruce Wayne: Is this how you people spend your holidays?  
  
Jess: Yes.  
  
Will: How come there are never any cat fights?  
  
Omesh: I'm sure you would enjoy that.  
  
Will: I thought you were acting like Max Payne?  
  
Omesh: I got bored.  
  
Jen: *screams* Can't we have a normal holiday!?  
  
Mercury: Woo-hoo! I'm cheering for everybody but Mike!  
  
Becky: :death glare towards Mercury:: That's it your getting it.  
  
Mercury: What are you going to do? Bring Youko Kurama out?  
  
Becky: Fuckity! Actually I was going to do that.  
  
Jess: ::is kicking Mike:: Ahaha! That's what you get for hugging me!  
  
Mike: Stop it! Gah!  
  
Becky: You bitch! ::Becky and Jess start to fight::  
  
Ivan: Cat fight!  
  
Mandie, Liz, and Gir: ::are drinking the spiked punch:: This is good.  
  
*So Kurama and Spike are still knocked out, Inuyasha is knocked out with Kagome yelling at him cause she needs to complain, Ryoko is still gone, Mandie, Liz, and Gir are probably going to get drunk, Mercury is trying to get drunk while Ivan is helping her get drunk by giving her bottles of vodka, Omesh decided to play Max Payne again with Will looking on, Bruce Wayne is in shock, Jen is selling blue cheese, and Becky and Jess are still fighting using there dead glares*  
  
Becky and Jess: ::are death glaring each other. The score is Becky:5 and Jess:10::  
  
Nny: ::attacks Mike with his titanium knifes::  
  
Mike: ::still doing his kung-fu moves::  
  
Mandie: Hey I think gargoyles are hot!  
  
Liz: I see 2 Mandie's! Ha! Get it? 2 Mandie's ::starts to laugh like a drunk person::  
  
Gir: I like um...hmmm...I forgot!  
  
Mercury: ::drank at least 4 bottles of vodka:: I can't get drunk! Gah!  
  
Ivan: Come on! Just a couple more bottles, You can do it!  
  
Kurama: ::woke up and looks at Mercury:: Give me that! ::takes the vodka away from Mercury::  
  
Mercury: No!  
  
Ivan: Hey!  
  
Kurama: What?! You want to start with me?! Huh?!  
  
Ivan: Yeah!  
  
Spike: ::wakes up:: Fish! ::is crazy again::  
  
Will: Omesh! Stop trying to get his autograph!  
  
Omesh: Please Batman! I mean Bruce Give me your autograph.  
  
Bruce Wayne: Ok ::give autograph::  
  
Omesh: Yes!  
  
Inuyasha: ::is still knocked out::  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha why are you knocked out?! Why are you a baka!? Blah Blah Blah! ::is complaining::  
  
Mercury: ::looks around about to explode:: STOP IT!  
  
::Everybody stops::  
  
Mercury: I'm sick and tried...well actually I'm tried! I just had 10 bottles of vodka and it's not working! Everybody's fighting! It's driving me crazy! Let's end the fucking show!  
  
Everybody except Mercury: Alright!  
  
Mercury: Good. I'm Mercury and this has been M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R! ::throws a flaming bottle of vodka in the audience::  
  
Audience: ::all go on fire and die:: X.X  
  
Everybody except Mercury and the audience who are dead: Hey! We wanted to kill them too!  
  
Mercury: End the show damn you!  
  
Kurama: I'm Kurama!  
  
Nny: I am Nny! Turkey! ::eats rest of turkey::  
  
Liz: I'm the almighty potato with Gir!  
  
Gir: Tuna!  
  
Becky: I'm Becky ::glomps Mike::  
  
Nny: *pouts*  
  
Becky: Aww. ::glomps Nny too::  
  
Mike: I'm kung-fu master Mike! ::Nny and Mike have a staring match::  
  
Mandie: Um my name is Mandie!  
  
Bruce Wayne: I'm Bruce.  
  
Will: I'm Will. Give me that! ::takes away autograph::  
  
Omesh: I'm Omesh! You basterd!  
  
Ryoko: ::walks in:: I'm Ryoko. ::walks out::  
  
Ivan: I'm... ::plays guitar:: Ivan!  
  
Everybody: ::has candles in there hands than does the arm thingy::  
  
Jen: I'm Jen! Can I have your guitar?  
  
Ivan: No!  
  
Inuyasha: ..... *silence*  
  
Kagome: Um I'm Kagome and that's Inuyasha.  
  
Jess: I'm Jess!  
  
Everybody: Happy Thanksgiving!  
  
Jebus. I know this chapter really sucks. I think I have...Writers Block! No!!!!!!! Oh Jebus save me! Well anyways thank you Catz_Bane for being my loyal fan now ^_^ If you want me to do any character you like I'll be happy too, you just have to tell me and give me some information for them if I don't know who they are. Oh and the dream thing really happened, I'm not kidding! That was my exact dream. Aren't I weird? ^_^; Happy Turkey Day everybody! 


	21. Telethons, people going out of nowhere, ...

Ok let's all hope that I don't have writers block anymore. Becky gave me the good idea of having a telethon type of chapter. It's not a random chapter and I wouldn't have thought of doing this if Becky didn't suggest it to me. So it's something new and different, it's a telethon! But not an annoying boring telethon or maybe it is.  
  
Disclaimer: If you sue me you will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, crayons, a notebook, a stapler, markers, an eraser, paperclips, my spanish textbook because it is evil, my math teacher because he has temper tantrums, my school, some poison candy, blue cheese, my gym period, a Dvd player from Kurama's hair, a turkey with stuffing, and a lamp! I don't know why but just take it damn you!  
  
*Backstage*  
  
Mercury: Ok guys we need money and fast.  
  
Becky: What about easy?  
  
Mercury: Yeah that too.  
  
Nny: Can't we just kill the audience and steal there money like we always do?  
  
Mercury: We still need more money.  
  
Kurama: Why don't we have one of those telethon things.  
  
Mercury: *thinks* I'll go for that.  
  
Becky: Me too.  
  
Nny: Me three.  
  
Mercury: So it's settled, were having a telethon.  
  
Nny: That was easy.  
  
Mercury: Yeah too easy ::creepy music plays:: Thanks Joe.  
  
Joe: Your welcome.  
  
*On stage having a telethon (That was an easy decision)*  
  
Mercury: Hi and welcome to M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R first telethon! I'm Mercury!  
  
Becky: I'm Becky and we are going to sell stuff!  
  
Nny: And some more stuff. I'm Nny.  
  
Kurama: I'm Kurama. We'll also be doing tricks.  
  
Mercury: Yeah my doggie is going to do tricks for me!  
  
Kurama: No I am not.  
  
Mercury: Yeah you are. Do that trick you always do when were alone.  
  
Becky: -.-; I didn't need to hear that.  
  
Nny: Me neither.  
  
Kurama: *whispers* What we do on our own time is our business.  
  
Mercury: Oh yeah ^_^;  
  
Nny: Ok. Can we start this thing?  
  
Mercury: Yeah. Well the reason we are doing this is because we need money and also we are bored and can't think of doing anything else.  
  
Jess: Need help?  
  
Liz: Yeah I want do a trick.  
  
Mandie: I love Anakin.  
  
Everybody except Mandie: We know!  
  
Mandie: ^_^;  
  
Mercury: Ok our first item for sale is Mike! ::grabs Mike out of no where and drags him on the stage with all the flashy lights::  
  
Mike: How did I get here?!  
  
Mercury: It's magic. Now the starting price will be 2 cents!  
  
Becky: No! ::grabs Ivan out of nowhere:: Mike's worth more than that! Ivan's price is 1 cent!  
  
Ivan: What the hell?!  
  
Jess: *sigh* Here we go again.  
  
Liz: How many times do they do this in a day?  
  
Jess: Mostly 10 times a day.  
  
Mandie: I still love Anakin.  
  
Nny: *annoyed* Why is that Mike guy here again?  
  
Kurama: *also annoyed* Why is that Ivan guy here again?  
  
Becky and Mercury: ::giving each other the evil death glare::  
  
Mike: Hey! Don't make me do my kung fu moves on you again!  
  
Nny: Yeah go ahead Raggedy Ann!  
  
Mercury: Heh Raggedy Ann.  
  
Becky: Ivan is Igor!  
  
Ivan: Don't call me that!  
  
Mercury: Grrr!  
  
Will: Quiet!  
  
Omesh: You people don't know how to do anything, do you?  
  
Jess: Where did you people come from?  
  
Liz: That's it I'm selling something myself. The starting price for this tuna casserole is starting for 10 bucks, so call in now and give us all your money, maybe you'll actually get this.  
  
*The phones start to ring*  
  
Mercury: Pick up the damn phone!  
  
Jen: I got it! ::picks up the phone:: Hello...Yes...your life savings?...Really?! Wow! Thanks! We got some guys life savings!  
  
Mercury: Omesh and Will you are operators.  
  
Omesh: Why? This is your show.  
  
Mercury: Just think of it as your job, you don't have to do much.  
  
Omesh: -.-; Stop making fun of my job.  
  
Mercury: Ok next is a um.. A reenactment of the...um fight from Star Wars Episode Two! Performed by Mandie and Ivan since they are so obsessed with it!  
  
Mandie: I love-Huh?!  
  
Ivan: But we don't have anything to fight with.  
  
Mercury: Take these ::throws them actual light savers (Author Mercury: Is that how you spell it?)::  
  
Mandie: Cool!  
  
Ivan: Alright! ::they both start to fight::  
  
Becky: So if you like Star Wars or light savers than call now!  
  
Jess: Or if you like people fighting with real light savers not thinking that they could actually kill each other than call!  
  
Liz: Either that or you just like people coming out of nowhere without a logical explanation.  
  
*Phones ring again*  
  
Omesh: ::picks up the phone:: Yeah..Wow your dumb..Nothing nothing just give us your money..Goodbye. We got another idiot that actually watches this show and is giving you other idiots money.  
  
Mercury: -.-;; Stop making fun of my show politician boy.  
  
Omesh: Quiet little girl.  
  
Liz: Should we stop them from fighting now.  
  
Mike: No this is too funny ::is eating popcorn::  
  
Nny: Hey. I like this guy ::is also eating popcorn::  
  
Becky: Aw. So cute ^_^  
  
Mandie: Yay! I won! I won! ::starts doing the arm thingy::  
  
Everybody: ::does the arm thingy::  
  
Ivan: Gah! ::turns super saiyan::  
  
Everybody except Ivan: O.O;;  
  
Mike: *sigh* He's been watching to much DBZ.  
  
Mercury: ::has hearts in her eyes:: Wow he looks hot.  
  
Kurama: Hey! *pouts* What about me.  
  
Mercury: Sorry ^_^;  
  
Ivan: Haha! Nobody can beat a super saiyan!  
  
Mandie: Um *thinks than throws a rock at Ivan's head*  
  
Ivan: Ha- *is knocked out by the rock* @_@  
  
Mercury: O.O  
  
Becky: O.O;  
  
Liz and Jess: -.-;  
  
Mike, Kurama, and Nny: ::are laughing hysterically than choke on some popcorn::  
  
Will: I want to turn super saiyan.  
  
Omesh: Shut up.  
  
Jen: Super what?  
  
Mandie: Um ok I think I'm done here.  
  
Mercury: Yeah um well if you like rocks hitting people in the head than you should call now.  
  
*phones ring*  
  
Will: Yeah...your soul huh?...wow your money too?..So your soul and your money too?..Good now go die. We have someone's soul and money.  
  
Jess: Our next presentation is a talk from the president of "I'm a greedy bitch who wants your money damnit" foundation.  
  
Becky: Hi I'm the president of the "I'm a greedy bitch who wants your money damnit" foundation. When you die I want all your money and maybe some of your possessions. So if I know you or even if I don't please support this foundation by dieing and giving me your money. Thank you ::walks away::  
  
Mercury: We all knew she was the president of THAT foundation *snicker*  
  
Becky: There making fun of me again ::hugs Mike::  
  
Mike: It's ok ^_^  
  
Nny: *pouts*  
  
Becky: Bear hug! ::hugs both Mike and Nny::  
  
Mandie: Ok our next presentation is going to be me transporting Anakin! ::presses the green button::  
  
::Out comes Anakin::  
  
Anakin: What the bloody hell? (Author Mercury: Don't ask me why I made him say that ^_^;)  
  
Mandie: Anakin! ::glomps Anakin::  
  
Anakin: Gah!  
  
Kurama: O.o; Ok so I guess if you love Anakin and think it's funny to see him getting choked to death by Mandie than call now and give us your money.  
  
*phones ring again*  
  
Jen: Hello?... Huh? What am I wearing?...Well I'm-Hey! Screw you! ::slams the phone down::  
  
*another phone rings*  
  
Will: Hi...Hey baby how are you doin?...She hung up on me.  
  
Mercury: -.-; Pathetic.  
  
*the third phone rings*  
  
Omesh: Speak...Ok your account number is 1.2.3.4.5..12345? You idiot ::hangs up the phone:: Well I got this guy's account number (Author Mercury: Can you guess where that came from?)  
  
Ivan: ::finally wakes up:: Ow my head.  
  
Mercury: Aw. Does Snake have a booboo ::hugs Ivan:: I'll make it all better.  
  
Ivan: ^_^  
  
Mike and Becky: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.  
  
Kurama: Grrr. Ok that's enough ::hits Ivan on the head with a pipe::  
  
Mercury: First it was Spike and now it's Ivan.  
  
Ivan: Hey ::turns super saiyan and than hits Kurama on the head with a guitar::  
  
Liz: I think we should just end the show now.  
  
Mandie: Why?  
  
Jess: Cause we can't think of anything else to do.  
  
Nny: Well I know one thing we can do.  
  
Everybody: What?  
  
Nny: Kill the audience.  
  
Audience: O.O;  
  
::Nny, Becky, and Mike throw Weapons 4 U new grenade, Ivan who has stopped fighting Kurama and Mercury does the Ka Ma Ha Ma Ha, Kurama of course uses his plants, Mandie uses a light saver, Jess uses her death glare, Liz hits some guy with a chair, and Omesh, Will, and Jen beat people over the head with there phones::  
  
Mercury: That feels better. Well this has been a weird telethon, I'm Mercury.  
  
Ivan: I'm super saiyan Ivan!  
  
Kurama: Grr! I'm Kurama *starts to think of ways of killing Ivan*  
  
Becky: I'm Becky and awwwwwwwww.  
  
Mike: I'm Mike and awwwwww also.  
  
Mercury and Ivan: -.- Baka.  
  
Jess: I'm Jess.  
  
Liz: I'm Liz.  
  
Mandie: I'm Mandie with Anakin! ::hugs Anakin::  
  
Anakin: Help me!  
  
Omesh: I'm Omesh. Anakin can I get your autograph?  
  
Will: *sigh* I'm Will.  
  
Jen: I'm Jen and remember to buy my blue cheese!  
  
Ok. Lots of random stuff happening. Come on people I need suggestions here. Please. Well even if I don't get any suggestions I'll still write a chapter. So I don't know who I'm going to have next. 


	22. Christmas time! A time to kidnap Santa!

Once again I had Ang a.k.a Becky give me idea's for this chapter. I think I'm losing my touch. Well for my reviewer Belldandy, I watched only one episode for Oh my goddess so I'm not to sure who Urd is. Is she that girl with the white hair? But I do know the sailor starlight's so I can do them. Also for Catz_Bane, I know who Darian is so I'm going to add him in. Um I don't know if I will be able to add them in this chapter but I will see, if I don't than I'm defiantly going to put them in the next chapter. So don't worry I will add them in. Well as you all know it's Christmas time so this is a Christmas special.  
  
Disclaimer: If you sue me you will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, crayons, a notebook, a stapler, markers, an eraser, paperclips, my spanish textbook because it is evil, my math teacher because he has temper tantrums, my school, blue cheese, some poison candy, my gym period, a Dvd player from Kurama's hair, a turkey with stuffing, a lamp, and a Christmas tree!  
  
M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R Chapter 22  
  
*You see everybody laying down on there lazy asses after decorating the studio*  
  
Mercury: I just noticed something.  
  
Becky: What?  
  
Mercury: There are no presents under the tree.  
  
Everybody except Mercury: Sweet Jebus!  
  
Gir: But isn't Santa going to give us gifts.  
  
Liz: Santa's not real Gir.  
  
Gir: But why not?!  
  
Nny: Santa's a big fat man that just sleeps all day.  
  
Jess: But didn't you say that about God?  
  
Nny: Yeah him too.  
  
Ivan: *whines* But I want a present. Kurama: *mumbles* Whiner.  
  
Mike: Why don't we just go shopping now.  
  
Mandie: On Christmas day?  
  
Mercury: ::jumps up:: Wait that's a perfect idea!  
  
Becky: Are you crazy?! Don't you know how crowded-  
  
Mercury: Shut up! Were not going shopping.  
  
Will: Than what are we doing?  
  
Omesh: It's probably some stupid idea.  
  
Jen: Either way I want a present.  
  
Mandie: I want Anakin.  
  
Mercury: We are going to find Santa.  
  
Everybody except Mercury: Huh?!  
  
Becky: -.- Yeah she is crazy.  
  
Mercury: Come on let's go. We can go through the transporter ::hits the transporter 2 times with a hammer::  
  
*Everybody gets transported to the North Pole*  
  
Mercury: Damn! It's firkin cold!  
  
Jess: Where are we?  
  
Omesh: That's it I'm transporting myself back.  
  
Will: Me too.  
  
*Both get transported back to the studio*  
  
Ivan: Well that was kinda rude.  
  
Mike: So what do we do now?  
  
Jen: Find Santa's place.  
  
Kurama: Can I ask who Santa is?  
  
Nny: I already told you, he is a fat guy that sleeps all day.  
  
Mandie: That's God remember?  
  
Nny: Oh yeah.  
  
Mercury: Aw my Kuramie-chan doesn't know who Santa is?  
  
Ivan: Kuramie-chan?  
  
Mercury: O.O; Um anyways Santa is some guy that gives gifts to people.  
  
Gir: But where is he?  
  
Liz: Right there ::points to a sign that says "Santa's workshop"::  
  
Mercury: That's convenient. So who's going to knock on the door.  
  
*silence*  
  
Mercury: -.-;  
  
Jen: I'll do it than ::knocks on the door:: Santa get your jolly red ass out here!  
  
Santa: ::opens the door than laughs:: Why who are you?  
  
Jen: I'm the owner of Jen's Blue Cheese Inc.  
  
Santa: Have you been a good girl? (Author Mercury: Well that's how Santa acts or is suppose to act right? o.O)  
  
Jen: What the hell is that suppose to mean?  
  
Mercury: Excuse me Santa?  
  
Santa: Yes little girl?  
  
Mercury: Grrr I'm not a little girl! ::lunges for Santa::  
  
Ivan: ::grabs Mercury:: Down girl.  
  
Kurama: *Getting jealous* Who gave you permission to hold Mercury?  
  
Ivan: I did *smiles*  
  
Kurama: Grrr.  
  
Santa: Oh my what a weird girl! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
Mercury: Damn straight!  
  
Jess: Um anyways we want to know where our presents are?  
  
Santa: Well who are you people and I will check my list.  
  
Becky: We are the hosts of M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R.  
  
Mike: Also the helpers of the hosts.  
  
Gir: Wait I just realized that guy looks just like Santa!  
  
Liz: Yup just the way Nny described him.  
  
Santa: Well now ::looks at list:: Oh my....Oh my!....Oh sweet Jesus! You children don't deserve any presents!  
  
Everybody: Why not?!  
  
Santa: You killed people in every chapter! The audience always dies!  
  
Mercury: Your point is?  
  
Santa: You are bad children!  
  
Becky: How?  
  
Santa: Well all of you killed the audience.  
  
All: So?  
  
Santa: Mercury killed Kurama's Fan girls while Becky killed Hiei's Fan girls.  
  
Mercury and Becky: Oh yeah.  
  
Santa: Mike, Ivan, Kurama, and Nny got into fights with more than one person.  
  
Mike, Ivan, Kurama, and Nny: That was fun.  
  
Santa: Mandie hit some guy on the head with a tuna finder.  
  
Mandie: That thing still keeps on coming back.  
  
Santa: Liz and Gir attacked some guy because he was eating tuna and Jess was knocking out people with her death glare.  
  
Liz and Gir: That was our tuna.  
  
Jess: But I didn't kill them.  
  
Santa: And Jen killed people for not buying her blue cheese.  
  
Jen: Good times, good times.  
  
Santa: You are all bad and disturbing people.  
  
Mercury: I feel better.  
  
Mandie: I still want my present.  
  
Ivan: Yeah me too.  
  
Jen: Wait. What was the reason we came here?  
  
Mike: To do this ::knocks out Santa with his kung-fu moves::  
  
Santa: @_@  
  
Becky: ::has hearts in her eyes:: Sexy kung-fu moves.  
  
Mandie: We should bring him to Nny's torture room.  
  
Nny: Score!  
  
Kurama: But how are we going to bring him back without anyone seeing.  
  
Liz: Transport him.  
  
Gir: But where is the transporter.  
  
Everybody: ::looks around::  
  
Becky: Oh no! We don't have another transporter connected to the one in the studio.  
  
Gir: Um what about that ::points to Santa's sled::  
  
Mercury: Good idea and we should put Santa in a GLAD bag because nothing is stronger than a GLAD bag! (Author Mercury: Don't sue me ^_^)  
  
Everybody except Mercury: O.o?  
  
Mercury: I had to say it.  
  
*So Mercury and the others put Santa in a GLAD bag because nothing is stronger than a GLAD bag and rode off into the night back to the studio*  
  
*There is a loud "Thump" heard from the roof of the studio*  
  
Will: What was that?  
  
Omesh: Maybe there roof is finally falling down.  
  
Will: Or maybe we are being invaded.  
  
Omesh: *sigh* Maybe it's just- *the doorbell rings* Should I get the door?  
  
Will: Yeah sure ::goes back to playing video games::  
  
Omesh: -.- ::opens the door:: Huh? Nobody is outside.  
  
*All the sudden Santa's sled comes crashing through the side wall*  
  
Will and Omesh: O.O;; They have a wall?!  
  
Mercury: Oh wow we do have a wall and it's not made out of paper!  
  
Becky: She's crazy during the holidays.  
  
Ivan: I love her when she's crazy.  
  
Kurama: I'm watching you.  
  
Gir: Awwwww!  
  
Liz: Riigghtt. What are we going to do with Santa?  
  
Jess: Is he still alive?  
  
Jen: I don't know, let me see ::pokes the bag with a stick:: He's not moving.  
  
Mike: You know people can suffocate in plastic bags.  
  
Mandie: Oh yeah that's true. Mercury did you forget about that part?  
  
Mercury: *shrugs* No, I just didn't care.  
  
Nny: I say we should keep him in the bag.  
  
Gir: ::is about to cry:: But Santa.  
  
Mercury: *sigh* Fine I'll get him out of the bag but only because Gir is so cute ::cuts the bag loose::  
  
Santa: @_@  
  
Will: What did you guys do to him?  
  
Omesh: They probably tried killing him cause they can't think of anything else better to do.  
  
Everybody except Omesh: -.-;;  
  
Mercury: Just check if he is dead yet.  
  
Gir: ::has tears in his eyes:: Santa?  
  
Liz: Aww it's ok Gir ::hugs Gir::  
  
Jen:: ::pokes Santa with a stick again:: Hey I think he is still alive.  
  
Santa: @_O (Author Mercury: Means that he is half knocked out ^_^)  
  
Gir: Santa!  
  
Jess: Wow he's not dead.  
  
Santa: ::is finally up:: Where am I? ::looks at everybody:: Ahhh!!! You people are evil!  
  
Mike: ^_^ My kung-fu moves are good. He thinks I'm evil.  
  
Becky: Sexy kung-fu moves ::glomps Mike::  
  
Nny: *pouts*  
  
Mandie: And we did put you in a GLAD bag.  
  
Mercury: I think I want them to be our sponsor.  
  
Kurama: We also did take your sled, right Merc Merc-chan? ::hugs Mercury::  
  
Mercury: ^_^  
  
Ivan: Grrr.  
  
Santa: I'm getting out of here! ::goes for the door::  
  
Mercury: Mr. Fluffy-kings get him!  
  
Mr. Fluffy-kings: Roar! (Means Roar)  
  
Santa: Gah!  
  
Kurama and Mercury: That's our boy.  
  
Ivan: Grrr.  
  
Santa: Fine! What do you people want?! I'll give you anything just as long as you get this thing off of me!  
  
Mercury: Ok Mr. Fluffy-kings get off of him and here have a treat ::throws him a steak::  
  
Mr. Fluffy-kings: Roar! (Means ym!)  
  
Gir: Santa your still alive! ::hugs Santa::  
  
Santa: O.o  
  
Liz: Ok Gir that's enough, get off of him.  
  
Jess: We want our presents and now.  
  
Santa: Fine! Fine! Have your damn presents ::throws them a big GLAD bag full of presents than runs out the door::  
  
Everybody: Woo-hoo!  
  
Mercury: So I guess we should end the show now. I'm Mercury and I have the mistletoe! ::kisses Ivan::  
  
Ivan: ^_^ I'm Ivan!  
  
Kurama: Grrrr I'm Kurama.  
  
Mercury: ::kisses Kurama::  
  
Kurama: ^_^  
  
Mercury: Well it is Christmas.  
  
Becky: I'm Becky! Gimme that ::grabs the mistletoe than kisses Mike and Nny::  
  
Mike: ^_^ I'm Mike!  
  
Nny: ^_^ I'm Nny!  
  
Jess: I'm Jess. Hey I got sunglasses!  
  
Mandie: I'm Mandie! ::opens her present:: I got Anakin! ::hugs Anakin::  
  
Anakin: o.O;;  
  
Omesh: I'm Omesh and I got a book about... politics.  
  
Will: I'm Will. *snicker* I got you that book.  
  
Jen: I'm Jen! Ahh! I got...what the hell?! This box is empty!  
  
Liz: I'm Liz! I got blue cheese?  
  
Gir: I'm Gir. I got a tuna sandwich! ::eats tuna sandwich:: Ym!  
  
Jen: Oh wait I got Jet and Spike! ::hugs Jet and Spike::  
  
Jet and Spike: No!!!  
  
Mr. Fluffy-kings: Roar! Roar! Roar? (Means I'm Mr. Fluffy-kings! How come I came in the story so late?)  
  
Mercury: Hey we didn't kill anybody today.  
  
Becky: That's ok cause it's Christmas.  
  
Nny: We can always blow up a small continent tomorrow.  
  
Everybody: Woo-hoo!  
  
Mercury: Let's go open some presents but first-  
  
Everybody: Merry Christmas everybody!  
  
Mandie: Or Happy Christmas!  
  
You know I didn't even know Christmas was this week. As I said before I will add in Darian and the sailor starlight's in the next chapter. If anybody has anymore suggestions than I'm happy to take them. And remember nothing is stronger than a GLAD bag. If I get sued for this than I'm moving to Canada. 


	23. A request and disturbing things!

Well I haven't done a chapter in a while. This one is going to be the requested one. I have thought about doing Darian before so I will have him on the show today with the sailor starlights. But I'm warning you I'm going to make fun of them, sorry but it's just too easy ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: If you sue me you will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, crayons, a notebook, a stapler, markers, an eraser, paperclips, my spanish textbook because it is evil, my math teacher because he has temper tantrums, my school, blue cheese, some poison candy, my gym period, a Dvd player from Kurama's hair, a turkey with stuffing, a lamp, a Christmas tree, and a picture frame! The cheapest gift you can get anyone ^_^;  
  
M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R Chapter 23  
  
*Backstage (Good old backstage)*  
  
*Ding Dong (Author Mercury: It's a bad sounding door bell ^_^)*  
  
Kurama: Someone's at the door?  
  
Nny: This is weird.  
  
Becky and Mike: Mrmmmrrmemr ::are making out::  
  
Ivan: -.- And they complain about me and Mercury.  
  
Kurama: When was there a you and Mercury?  
  
*Ding Dong...DingDongDingDongDingDong!*  
  
Mercury: ::opens up the door:: What the hell do you want?  
  
Mailman: There is a letter for... Oh no not you again!  
  
Mercury: Do I know you?  
  
Mailman: Your the one that put a gun to my face!  
  
Mercury: Oh yeah. Sorry about that.  
  
Mailman: Here take your mail. I'm going to my physiatrist! *runs away* Ivan: That guy is going to go postal.  
  
Becky: What did you get?  
  
Mercury: I got a request from Catz_Bane and Belldandy.  
  
Becky: Is it anybody that I like?  
  
Mike: Better not be.  
  
Nny: Is it anybody that I can kill?  
  
Mercury: Actually it's not.  
  
Becky and Nny: Aww *pouts*  
  
Kurama: So that means that we have to do the request?  
  
Mercury: Yup. But it's ok cause I was about to cancel the show and not tell any of you.  
  
Everybody except Mercury: -.- Thanks.  
  
Mercury: Note to self do not say what you are thinking out loud.  
  
*On stage*  
  
Mercury: Welcome to M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R! I'm Mercury!  
  
Becky: I'm Becky!  
  
Mike: I'm Mike!  
  
Kurama: I'm Kurama.  
  
Ivan: I'm the man...I mean I'm Ivan.  
  
Nny: -.- I'm Nny.  
  
Mercury: Today we are doing a request. What is a request you ask?  
  
Audience Member #154: We didn't ask that.  
  
Mercury: Shut up! *shoots audience member#154 with a rocket launcher*  
  
Everybody except Mercury: O.o;  
  
Mercury: Sorry, I've been stressed out lately. I need a drink * takes rum and coke and mixes it into a glass*  
  
Kurama: Mercury you shouldn't be drinking. It's bad for your health.  
  
Mercury: *death glare*  
  
Kurama: Ok never mind.  
  
Ivan: Wuss.  
  
Kurama: What was that?!  
  
Ivan: Nothing! *snicker*  
  
Becky: Ok. Anyways we need to transport the 2 guests here.  
  
Mike: It's 4.  
  
Nny: More people to kill than.  
  
Becky: Fine either way I'm pressing the green button ::presses button::  
  
*The Big O' flashy light of doom*  
  
*Out comes Darian and the Sailorstar light's*  
  
Darian: This is the 3rd time this week that I got interrupted while making out with Serena, I mean Sailor moon.. Wait I mean Serena...Yeah that's right.  
  
Sailor star Fighter: Good job dumbass.  
  
Darian: Hey just because you saw her as your princess doesn't mean she is yours.  
  
Sailor star Maker: Stop fighting!  
  
Sailor star Healer: Make love not war!  
  
Ivan: They look more like girls than Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Hey!  
  
Mercury: But my Kuramie-chan looks cute with long hair.  
  
Kurama: ^_^  
  
Ivan: Grrrr.  
  
Darian: Who are you people?  
  
Becky: Who are you?  
  
Darian and Sailor star light's: *Stare*  
  
Mike, Becky, Nny, Kurama, Mercury, and Ivan: *stare back*  
  
Mike: *looks at paper* It says here that the ones who look like girls are the Sailor star light's and the other one is Darian.  
  
Sailor star maker: So who are you?  
  
Nny: This is our show and you are in it. It's as simple as that.  
  
Darian: Good thing they don't know that I'm also Tuxedo mask.  
  
Sailor star fighter: *slaps Darian on the back of the head* Dumbass!  
  
Becky: Well it says that you are Tuxedo mask on the paper and you 3 are men that sing in a band called Star Light.  
  
Mercury: But they are women.  
  
Becky: No they are originally women but there other form is of a man.  
  
Ivan: I'm scared.  
  
Mercury: Hmmm it also says that Tuxedo mask's weapons are a stick and a rose. Can I see your attack?  
  
Darian: Sure. *does transformation thing and turns into Tuxedo Mask*  
  
Tuxedo Mask: I'm Tuxedo Mask. I fight for the power of love and donuts. The only thing that I do is show up and give crappy speeches of encouragement for my stupid girlfriend Serena who is Sailormoon. My roses suck and don't do anything but give people a paper cut. My stick is long, hard, shiny, and black and....*is interrupted by Mercury*  
  
Mercury: Hey this is a kids show!  
  
Becky: Actually it's not.  
  
Mercury: Oh yeah. I don't do censoring. But we don't want to hear your crappy, long, and very boring speech.  
  
Ivan: Please don't talk about your stick again. That's just sick.  
  
Nny: Now let's see this rose thing.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Ok *throws rose at some audience member*  
  
Some Audience Member: Hey! You gave me a paper cut!  
  
Mike: That sucked.  
  
Kurama: The guy didn't even die.  
  
Some Audience Member: Yeah I'm still...*falls on the floor and dies from the paper cut*  
  
Kurama: Wow paper cuts are deadly.  
  
Mercury: That brings us to today's sponsor Weapon's 4 U! The new weapon is The paper gun, it's shoots out a bunch of paper at the enemy, neighbor, or in law and gives them paper cuts. They'll die from the loss of blood! This weapon is for children 3 years and up.  
  
Nny: Kurama's rose whip is better.  
  
Kurama: I would have to agree with that.  
  
Ivan: I think my sayian power is better.  
  
Kurama: My rose whip can kick your ass any day.  
  
Ivan: Oh yeah?!  
  
Kurama: Yeah!  
  
Mercury: Stop fighting damnit! ::smacks both of them with a rolled up newspaper::  
  
Ivan and Kurama: Ow!  
  
Mike: Aren't we suppose to get questions from the audience?  
  
Becky: Yeah I guess. Ok you sir.  
  
Audience Member#14,614: Yeah this is for the star lights, can I see you turn into guys now?  
  
Starlight's: Sure. *Turns into guys*  
  
Seiya Kou: Sailormoon is mine you whore!  
  
Tuxedo Mask who has turned back into Darian: She's mine you long haired man whore!  
  
Taiki Kou: You two are pathetic.  
  
Yaten Kou: I hate you all.  
  
Nny: ::is playing with a knife:: I love you too.  
  
Mercury: I have a question. What are you, a woman or a man?  
  
All the starlight's: *shrugs*  
  
Mercury: -.-; Oh that's real interesting.  
  
Ivan: Does anybody else have a question.  
  
*Silence*  
  
Becky: *stare at audience*  
  
Audience: *stare back*  
  
Mike: -.-  
  
Nny: *licks a knife*  
  
Audience: *is getting scared*  
  
Kurama: *is playing with a rose*  
  
Audience: *not scared anymore*  
  
Darian: *is kissing a picture of Sailormoon*  
  
Seiya Kou: *is also kissing a picture of Sailormoon*  
  
Audience: *is disturbed*  
  
Taiki Kou: O.o;  
  
Yaten Kou: *is plotting to take over the world*  
  
Audience: *has the same look on there face as Taiki*  
  
Ivan and Mercury: *are making out*  
  
Audience: *still has that same look*  
  
Kurama: Excuse me!  
  
Mercury: Huh? *blush* Sorry.  
  
Ivan: ^_^  
  
Kurama: Grrr.  
  
Mercury: Um so I guess since no one has any questions *looks at guest* And since the guests seem to be occupied than we should end the show.  
  
Becky: Yeah. I'm Becky.  
  
Mike: I'm Mike.  
  
Nny: ::throws knife at some guy:: I'm Nny.  
  
Darian: I'm *kisses picture* Darian *kiss*  
  
Seiya: I'm *kisskiss* Seiya.  
  
Taiki: O.o;? I'm Taiki.  
  
Yaten: I'm Yaten. When I become president I will kill you all.  
  
Kurama: I'm Kurama ::death stare at Ivan::  
  
Ivan: I'm Ivan ::death stare at Kurama::  
  
Mercury: Well this has been a fun show.  
  
Audience: This show sucked!  
  
Mercury: *eyes start to twitch* Screw you! ::shoots the audience with a missile::  
  
Audience: X.X ::died::  
  
Mercury: I'm *twitch* Mercury *twitchtwitch*  
  
Ok well that was umm good. Actually it was fun writing this chapter. Hmmm I don't know what I'm going to do for the next chapter but we'll see. Oh and before I forget: Vote For Me! I want to become your next president ^_^ 


	24. Excel, Mike spontaniusly combusting, You...

Everybody needs to do the happy dance ::does happy dance:: I don't have readers block anymore or at least right now I don't! Ok today's guest is Excel from Excel Saga. She's as crazy as we are but she is one person!  
  
Disclaimer: If you sue me you will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, crayons, a notebook, a stapler, markers, an eraser, paperclips, my spanish textbook because it is evil, my math teacher because he has temper tantrums, my school, blue cheese, some poison candy, my gym period, a Dvd player from Kurama's hair, a turkey with stuffing, a lamp, a Christmas tree, a picture frame, and slippers! Don't ask.  
  
M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R Chapter 24  
  
*Backstage*  
  
Mercury: Brrrr *starts to shiver*  
  
Nny: What's the matter?  
  
Mercury: I just had a shiver go down my spine.  
  
Kurama: Would you like a blanket Mercury?  
  
Ivan: Would you like a pillow too?  
  
Kurama: *death glare towards Ivan* Would you like a blanket, a pillow, and some hot chocolate?  
  
Ivan: *death glare towards Kurama* Would you like a blanket, a pillow, hot chocolate, and a heater?  
  
Ivan and Kurama: *death glaring each other*  
  
Mercury: o.O;  
  
Nny: Can I stab them?  
  
Becky: Anyways back to the subject at hand. You might be nervous about today's show.  
  
Mercury: No I don't think that's it. I have a feeling that something is going to happen.  
  
Kurama: What is it Merc-Merc-chan? Mercury: o.O? Just something bad, that's all.  
  
*On stage (Author Mercury: OoOOOoo something bad is going to happen ^_^;)*  
  
Becky: Welcome to M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R! I'm Becky!  
  
Mike: ::walks in the door:: Hi I'm- *spontaneously combusts*  
  
Everybody: *smiles*  
  
Nny: ::is playing with his Titanium knife's collection:: I'm Nny.  
  
Kurama: I'm *pauses and takes out a rose* Kurama.  
  
Mercury: ::has a heart in one of her eyes::  
  
Ivan: Grr. I'm *turns into a super saiyan* Ivan.  
  
Mercury: ::has another heart in her eye:: I'm *sigh* Mercury.  
  
Becky: ::splashes water on Mercury:: Wake up.  
  
Mercury: Gah! But they look so hot *hearts in eyes*  
  
Nny: ::throws an axe at Mercury::  
  
Mercury: Ekkk! That almost hit me!  
  
Nny: Stop day dreaming.  
  
Mercury: Ok fine. Today's guest is someone who I wanted to invite for a very long time.  
  
Becky: So why didn't you?  
  
Mercury: We had to fire-proof the studio first. But anyways this guest is Excel! What time is it everybody?!  
  
Some audience member: It's 9:29 P.M.  
  
Mercury: -.- No. It's Peanut butter jelly time!! ::does the arm thingy and starts to sing the peanut butter jelly time song:: It's Peanut butter jelly time! It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat, peanut butter jelly with a flying cat. Now brake it down to your knees, break it down and freeze.  
  
Everyone except Mercury: o.O;;?  
  
Mercury: Peanut butter jelly. Now walk walk walk, talk talk talk, stop stop stop, break it up again, walk walk walk, fly fly fly, talk talk talk. Peanut butter jelly big time!  
  
Everyone: O.O?  
  
Mercury: Oh sorry. I guess I got carried away *blushblush*  
  
Everyone: O.O?  
  
Mercury: -.- I'm pressing the button now ::presses it::  
  
*Big flashy lighty of doom with a flash*  
  
*Out comes Excel*  
  
Excel: Huh? What is this place?  
  
Becky: It's our show and your the guest.  
  
Excel: Ahhh!! ::has stars in her eyes:: Show?! I'm famous?!  
  
Kurama: Pretty much.  
  
Excel: *thinks to herself* This tv show can be a good way for Lord Ilpalzzo to control these poor, pathetic humans.  
  
Ivan: We heard that.  
  
Excel: Huh? Whoa what's with the hair? *points to Ivan's super saiyan hair*  
  
Ivan: I'm a super sayian.  
  
Excel: Is that an alien or something?  
  
Ivan: Well yeah I guess.  
  
Excel: What the hell are with these aliens! *kicks Ivan*  
  
Ivan: Gah!  
  
Kurama: *snicker*  
  
Mercury: ::hits Kurama with a rolled up newspaper:: Bad fox!  
  
Excel: He's an alien too?  
  
Ivan: Yes he's an alien!  
  
Kurama: Huh?  
  
Excel: Damn alien's! *kicks Kurama*  
  
Kurama: Grrrr *is pissed*  
  
Ivan: *snicker*  
  
Becky: Whoa Kurama's mad.  
  
Nny: This should be a good show than.  
  
Mike: ::walks in:: Hey what am I- ::a ton of bricks falls on him::  
  
Everybody: *smiles*  
  
Kurama: ::turns into Youko Kurama:: Youko Kurama is back!  
  
Mercury: O.O I don't know if this is good or not.  
  
Becky: For you no, for us yes.  
  
Mercury: -.- Thanks.  
  
Excel: He has a tail and ears?  
  
Becky: He's a demon.  
  
Excel: Oh I should introduce you to Menchi than! ::brings Menchi out of nowhere::  
  
Menchi: *whimperwhimper*  
  
Excel: Menchi is my emergency food source.  
  
Menchi: Gah! *tries to escape*  
  
Mercury: Aww he is so cute.  
  
Youko Kurama: ::grabs Mercury:: Don't you find me cute?  
  
Mercury: This again?  
  
Ivan: Grrr ::grabs Youko Kurama by the hair and throws him across the room:: Don't touch my woman!  
  
Mercury: I have a name!  
  
Ivan: Um Don't touch my Mercury!  
  
Mercury: ^_^  
  
Excel: *is confused*  
  
Becky: There fighting again.  
  
Nny: -.-  
  
Watanabe: Give me back my sandwich you basterd!  
  
Iwata: Yum! ::takes a bite::  
  
Sumiyoshi: ..... (means I want a sandwich too)  
  
Everybody: O.o?  
  
Watanabe, Iwata, Sumiyoshi: *all stop*  
  
Excel: What are you guys doing here?  
  
Nabeshin: Hi I'm Nabeshin.  
  
Everybody: o.O;?  
  
Nabeshin: I just wanted to introduce myself *walks away*  
  
Becky: This is getting weird.  
  
Menchi: *tried to jump out the window but Excel catches her*  
  
Mercury: Really weird.  
  
Mike: *walks in* Why do I- *a tank runs him over*  
  
Everybody: *smiles*  
  
Youko Kurama: That's it I'm going to show you why a youko always gets what he wants. Ivan: Which will be nothing!  
  
Youko Kurama: Grrr ::they both start to fight::  
  
Excel: Weee! Fight! I'm betting that dog guy wins!  
  
*All the sudden Spooky rolls in*  
  
Everybody: ::stops what they are doing and bows down to spooky:: All hail spooky.  
  
Spooky: *rolls out*  
  
Mercury: How much more is this chapter not going to make any sense?  
  
*You than see Adam as Seto Kaiba and Angel as Yugi fighting each other*  
  
Adam Kaiba: I will defeat you with my Blue eyes White Dragon!  
  
Angel Yugi: I will use Exodia!  
  
Adam Kaiba: Noooo!!!  
  
Angel Yugi: I have defeated you Adam Kaiba!  
  
Everybody: O.o;;;;  
  
Mercury: That's better.  
  
Becky: But I thought that you didn't want weird things happening?  
  
Mercury: No it's ok now cause I'm going to go temporarily insane....now. ::starts to dance on a table:: Hidi hidi ho with the hey and the may!  
  
Everybody: o.O;  
  
Mercury: Hail Lord Ilpalazzo!  
  
Ilpalazzo: Who are you?  
  
Excel: Lord Ilpalazzo! ::jumps on him::  
  
Ilpalazzo: ::shoots her with a gun:: Excel: X.X *is dead than comes back to life*  
  
Nny: I really think we should end the show now.  
  
Becky: Yeah. I'm Becky.  
  
Nny: I'm Nny.  
  
Watanabe: I'm Watanabe ::has Iwata in a head lock::  
  
Iwata: I'm Iwata ::has a nosebleed::  
  
Sumiyoshi: ....... (means I'm Sumiyoshi)  
  
Ilpalazzo: I'm your Lord Ilpalazzo.  
  
Adam Kaiba: I'm Adam Seto Kaiba.  
  
Angel Yugi: I'm Angel Yami Yugi.  
  
Nabeshin: I'm Nabeshin.  
  
Mike: I'm Mi- *has a jet fall on him* I'm M- *has the Titanic fall on him* I'm Mik- *is shot by a bazooka* I'm- *has a tree fall on him* I- *has a bunch of tigers attack him* I- *has Spooky attack him with Gir and a peanut butter jelly sandwich*  
  
Everybody: *smiles, does arm thingy, than eats a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while having the song in the back round*  
  
Mercury: I'm Mercury! I guess nothing bad did happen on today's show.  
  
Youko Kurama: :grabs Mercury:: So want to go to my place?  
  
Mercury: ^_^;  
  
Ivan: ::throws Youko Kurama off Mercury and grabs her:: Your going to my place, right?  
  
Mercury: ^_^;; Say bye now.  
  
Youko Kurama: I'm *flips his hair back* Youko Kurama *sexy grin*  
  
Ivan: I'm *powers up* Ivan *sexy grin*  
  
Mercury: ::glomps Youko Kurama and Ivan::  
  
I don't have writers block anymore! If you are wondering why Mike keeps on having multiple deaths well it's because Becky and him broke up and he is a pussy. Can't sue me, I told you I don't do censoring! I didn't type up the whole Peanut butter and jelly song. It's a really good song even though I don't like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Oh well. Also I don't know if I spelt Exodia right or anything like that, I don't really watch Yu-gi- oh. Remember to vote for me as the president of the world ^_^.  
  
Mike: Why do I- *is run over by a bus*  
  
Everybody: *smiles* 


	25. Alucard, President Mercury, Youko Kurama...

Hey all! I know I've been very slow very very very very very slow at updating my chapters but a whole lot of shit has happened in the past 2 months. Wow I'm really behind. Oh well I'll catch up now. There are some changes or at least just for this chapter. Any who my guest for today is Alucard from Hellsing!! Red coat + black and silver guns + really cool shades= A really hot anime guy that you can't help but love! I wish math was really like this than I would actually be passing.  
  
Disclaimer: If you sue me you will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, markers, a stapler, a notebook, crayons, an eraser, paperclips, my Spanish textbook because it is evil, my math teacher because he has temper tantrums, my school, blue cheese, some poison candy, my gym period, a Dvd player from Kurama's hair, a turkey with stuffing, a lamp, a Christmas tree, a picture frame, slippers, and a guide to blackmailing people! Oh yeah, that's the stuff! ^_^  
  
M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R Chapter 25  
  
*Backstage*  
  
Mercury: Ok I'm coming out. Now I want your honest opinion on how I look ::comes out of room in a pin-stripped suit::  
  
Kurama: I think you look very intelligent, not like you aren't already *smiles*  
  
Mercury: ::big sparkly eyes:: Aww Thank you Kuramie-chan.  
  
Nny: Heh just don't get blood on that nice suit of yours.  
  
Mercury: Ok now we can start the show.  
  
Becky: ::walks in:: Hey no one told me we were doing a show today.  
  
Mercury: That's because your suppose to be on vacation on the Island of Doom um I mean the Island of Money. Yeah that's right Island of Money.  
  
Becky: I am?  
  
Nny: Yeah we even bought you 2 tickets.  
  
Becky: Oh I know who I'm going to invite ::runs out::  
  
Mercury: Yeah we know too.  
  
Kurama: O.o You scare me sometimes.  
  
*On stage*  
  
Mercury: Hello and Welcome to M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R! I'm your President Mercury!  
  
Kurama: I'm the President's mistress Kurama ::hugs Mercury::  
  
Mercury: ^_^  
  
Nny: And I'm one of the President's assassin's ::throws knife at audience member::  
  
Audience Member: X.X ::died::  
  
Mercury: Wow we didn't even start the show and someone is already dead.  
  
Nny: ::looks at guys body:: Wait. That's not my knife.  
  
Kurama: What do you mean?  
  
Nny: I only use my Titanium knifes ::takes knife out of audience members skull:: This knife has the name "Dark Cloud" on it. Who's Dark Cloud?  
  
???? (Author Mercury: Could be the guy named Dark Cloud :P): It's me. Obviously I have better aim than you. And.  
  
::Everybody turns around and find out that Dark Cloud is.::  
  
Brian: I'm the president's top assassin but I'm still going to assassinate her.  
  
Mercury: -.- Oh thanks. I feel so special.  
  
Eric: ::comes through the front door:: And I'm the First Lady...I mean the First Man.  
  
Brian: Sure you do.  
  
Eric: Shut up. At least I didn't go threw the window and steal all there food before killing some guy.  
  
Nny: You better not have touched my freezy!  
  
Brian: At least my entrance was better than yours. All you did was open a door.  
  
Kurama: ::is in chibi form:: Merc Merc-chan? Who are these people?  
  
Mercury: ^_^ Awww so cute. Just more people that I added to my work force.  
  
Kurama: ::in normal form:: But I am still your mistress, right Merc Merc- chan?  
  
Mercury: Of course my Kuramie-chan ::starched his chin::  
  
Kurama: Prrrr ::turns into Youko Kurama::  
  
Mercury: Aww crap. It's been so long I forgot he even turned into Youko Kurama.  
  
Youko Kurama: ::hugs Mercury:: Hey your suppose to be happy to see me remember?  
  
Mercury: Can we start the show now?  
  
Brian: No! You must first tell me what you fear!  
  
Everybody: O.O?  
  
Nny: I like him.  
  
Brian: Fine don't answer me. You'll all die later.  
  
Mercury: ^_^ *hums*  
  
Brian: You too.  
  
Mercury: *pouts*  
  
Eric: Wait we're missing someone.  
  
::All the sudden Chris a.k.a Hood Boy is standing next to Eric::  
  
Chris a.k.a Hood Boy: Hey.  
  
Everybody: O.O?  
  
Mercury: Let me start the mother focking thing already!  
  
*The lovely sound of Slience*  
  
Mercury: Thank you. Now I shall press the shiny green button to bring in our guest ::presses it::  
  
::Big shiny lighty of Doomy Doom::  
  
::Out comes Alucard::  
  
Alucard: *stares*  
  
Brian: Cool.  
  
Chris a.k.a Hood Boy: Hey.  
  
Nny: Nice gun.  
  
Eric: *Just stares*  
  
Youko Kurama: *Is busy rubbing his face up against Mercury's*  
  
Eric: Grrrr.  
  
Mercury: -.-  
  
Alucard: O.o; Who are you people?  
  
Nny: We are people.  
  
Brian: I'm not human.  
  
Everybody: *stares at Brian*  
  
Alucard: Neither am I ::looks at Mercury:: You look like Integral.  
  
Mercury: Well I guess I should properly introduce myself. I'm your President, Mercury.  
  
Alucard: ::walks up to Mercury::  
  
Mercury: O.O?  
  
Alucard: *evil smile* (Author Mercury: If you watch the show the first thing you notice is his smile. Anytime he smiles he looks evil. I love it ^_^)  
  
Mercury: O.O;  
  
Alucard: ::puts glasses on Mercury:: Now you look just like her.  
  
Mercury: ::is confused and scared:: Um..Thanks, I guess.  
  
Nny: May we get on with the interview.  
  
Eric: I got a question. Who do you worship the canoe or the blue cheese?  
  
Alucard: -.- I'm not answering that.  
  
Brian: I have a question too. Where'd you get those guns?  
  
Alucard: I got them from Walter.  
  
Brian: Um ok.That doesn't tell me anything but yeah.  
  
Youko Kurama: I have a question *evil smile* Why are you trying to steal my woman! ::grabs Mercury::  
  
Mercury: ^_^;;  
  
Alucard: O.o;  
  
Eric: -.-  
  
Chris a.k.a Hood Boy: ::can't see his face because his hood is covering him::  
  
Nny: ::throws knife at audience member::  
  
Audience Member: X.x ::dies::  
  
Brian: Nice one.  
  
Nny: Thanks.  
  
Brian: But I can do it better ::take out a sword and throws it, the sword goes threw 2 audience members heads (Author Mercury: Violence, it's good for the soul ^_^)::  
  
Nny: Hmmm *impressed*  
  
Eric: Grrr. Who said she was your woman.  
  
Youko Kurama: I did.  
  
Eric: I'll kick your ass.  
  
Youko Kurama: Hey! That's my line!  
  
Chris a.k.a Hood Boy: I got a good idea. Why don't you both shut up.  
  
Everybody except Hood Boy: O.O  
  
Chris a.k.a Hood Boy: What? I have to say something once in a while.  
  
Alucard: I agree with him. You both need to shut up.  
  
Youko Kurama and Eric: Hey!  
  
Alucard: ::pulls out his silver and black guns:: Know your place humans *smiles (Author Mercury: You gotta love his smile, it's always evil. Even when he is happy.)*  
  
Youko Kurama: I'm not a human.  
  
Alucard: Fine. Know your place humans and dogs *smiles again*  
  
Youko Kurama: DOG! I'm not a DOG! I'm the great thief Youko Kurama! And ::grabs Mercury:: She's mine.  
  
Mercury: -.- Why do they always treat me as a possession?  
  
Youko Kurama: That's because you are my possession *innocent smile*  
  
Mercury: ::grabs a giant rolled up newspaper and starts to hit Youko Kurama with it:: I'm not your possession! ::continues to plummet him with a newspaper::  
  
Youko Kurama: @_@ ::knocked out::  
  
Alucard: O.o? When you think you saw it all someone comes and shows you that you could use a newspaper as the ultimate weapon.  
  
Mercury: Damn straight! And that brings us to today's sponsor, Weapons 4 U. There new gun is the Paper Cutter. It sends a whole bunch of paper with poison sides. Your target with die from the loss of blood. You can get the poison in regular or scented. I should get that for my bad Youkie-Kuramie chan! ::starts to hit him with a rolled up newspaper again::  
  
Youko Kurama: @_@  
  
Brian: I like that ad.  
  
Chris a.k.a Hood Boy: I don't get it. How can you die from a paper cut?  
  
Alucard: O.o Shouldn't someone stop her?  
  
Nny: No I like seeing him get beat up.  
  
Eric: ::grabs Mercury:: Have I ever told you that you're my favorite English muffin?  
  
Mercury: ^_^;  
  
Alucard: I think we should end the show now.  
  
Everybody: O.o?  
  
Alucard: What? It's not like I'm saying this, the author is making me (Author Mercury: That's not true, they say whatever the hell they want. It's not like I hold up a gun to there face and make them say this stuff *innocent smile*)  
  
Nny: Wait. Weren't we going to check up on how Becky was doing?  
  
Mercury: Oh yeah ::turns on a big screen television::  
  
*You see Becky and ::drum roll:: Ivan tied up on a pole with a bunch of natives singing around them. Than one of them bring out a pot of boiling water.*  
  
Mercury: ::turns off the Tv:: Heh they look like there having fun *evil smile*  
  
Youko Kurama and Eric: Your so evil ::gives each other the evil eye::  
  
Mercury: Ok ending the show now. I'm Mercury ::throws a grenade in the audience::  
  
Some of the audience: X.X ::dies::  
  
Nny: I'm Nny ::throws his Titanium knifes at the audience::  
  
Some more of the audience: X.X ::dies::  
  
Chris a.k.a Hood Boy: I'm Hood Boy..I mean Chris ::takes out a bow and arrow and shoots the audience with it::  
  
Some more of the audience: X.x ::dies::  
  
Brian: I'm Brian ::takes out the Alester and chops peoples heads off::  
  
Audience members heads: X.X ::dies::  
  
Alucard: I'm Alucard ::grabs a glass of blood and smiles::  
  
Audience that is still alive: O.O  
  
Youko Kurama: I'm Mercury's Youkie-Kuramie chan ::hugs Mercury and rubs his face against hers::  
  
Mercury: ^_^;  
  
Eric: No. I'm Mercury's Eric-chan ::does the same thing as Youko Kurama::  
  
Mercury: ::throws another grenade in the audience:: Oops. My hand slipped *smile*  
  
Rest of audience: X.X ::died::  
  
Well I guess that was ok. I have many versions to those 2 being on the island. But you might not want to hear them. Anyways Kenshin is the next chapters guest! ::Everybody claps:: Sir Ken *sighs* 


	26. Kenshin, SirKen, Beer song, One of many ...

Hey all! I told you that I would make up for the delay. Today's guest is the much loved Kenshin! Whenever I hear him say "That I am" or "That it is" I just want to give him a hug ^_^ Doesn't anyone else feel that way too? Oh wait new math problem! Cool sword + cute way of talking= An anime character you just want to hug every time he talks ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: If you sue me you will get a pencil, a pen, looseleaf, markers, a stapler, a notebook, crayons, an eraser, paperclips, my Spanish textbook because it is evil, my math teacher because he has temper tantrums, my school, blue cheese, some poison candy, my gym period, a Dvd player from Kurama's hair, a turkey with stuffing, a lamp, a Christmas tree, a picture frame, slippers, a guide to blackmailing people, and a vote for President Mercury pin! Let the forcing errr I mean the decision's to vote for me begin!  
  
Chapter 26 M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R  
  
*Backstage (Isn't it lovely)*  
  
Mercury: ^_^ *smile*  
  
Everybody: O.o?  
  
Mercury: ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ *smilesmilesmilesmilesmile*  
  
Everybody: O.o??????  
  
Mercury: ^_^ ::notices everybody's question marks on there heads:: What?  
  
Nny: Your smiling, a lot.  
  
Mercury: So? Can't I smile?  
  
Chris a.k.a he's "Hoody" now: ::just stands in the corner::  
  
Brian: But why?  
  
Mercury: *smiles again* Because Sir.Ken is coming!  
  
Brian: Good now I can challenge him.  
  
Kurama: How come she never smiles this much with me?  
  
*On stage (Kurama's question goes unanswered)*  
  
Chris a.k.a Hoody: Hello and welcome to M.B.K.A.N.C.A.G.T.R. I'm Hoody! ::fireworks go off behind him::  
  
Kurama: Huh?  
  
Brian: How come he got the fireworks and I didn't?!  
  
Mercury: I didn't even know we had fireworks.  
  
Brian: Liar.  
  
Mercury: I'm not lying!  
  
Nny: Anyways! I'm Nny.  
  
Kurama: I'm Kurama.  
  
Brian: I'm Sir.Ken/DarkCloud/Brian.  
  
Mercury: I'm President Mercury.  
  
Mandie: ::runs in:: Don't forget Mandie!  
  
Mercury: Your late Mandie.  
  
Mandie: That's because I'm fashionably late!  
  
Everybody: o.O?  
  
Mandie: Nevermind. Where's Sano!?  
  
Sano: I'm right here *smiles*  
  
Mandie: ::has hearts in her eyes:: Sano! ::glomps him::  
  
Sano: Gah!  
  
Mercury: O.o?  
  
Kurama: ::hugs Mercury::  
  
Nny: -.- Chris a.k.a Hoody: ::can't see his face again because of his hood::  
  
Some Guy from the Audience: O.O?  
  
Brian: ::stabs guy from audience than looks at everyone else:: O.o?  
  
Some Guy: X.X ::died::  
  
Mercury: Where'd he come from?  
  
Mandie: I don't know but who cares! He's mine! ::hugs him tighter::  
  
Sano: @_O ::half knocked out::  
  
Nny: That was too many facial expressions.  
  
Kurama: Yeah ::still is hugging Mercury::  
  
Mercury: ^_^  
  
Brain: Except for Tree over there *points to Hoody* You can't see his face.  
  
Chris a.k.a Hoody: Hey at least I'm the one who got the fireworks. You didn't get anything *smiles*  
  
Brian: Shut up!  
  
Mandie: Hey I saw him smile.  
  
Brian: *points sword at Mercury* I want fireworks too!  
  
Kurama: ::steps in front of Mercury::  
  
Mercury: Hey I was about to let you press the green button but if you are going to keep on pointing that sword at me than I guess you don't want it.  
  
Brian: *pouts* Fine ::puts away sword::  
  
Mercury: Here ::hands him the control than turns to Kurama and glomps him::  
  
Kurama: ^_^ Brian: Now I shall press the shinny button!  
  
Audience: OOOO Ahhhhh ::in awe::  
  
Brian: Shut up or die later!  
  
Audience: O.O;;  
  
Brian: ::presses button::  
  
::Big shiny lighty light with more light::  
  
::Out comes Kenshin::  
  
Kenshin: Hello ^_^  
  
Mercury: ::has hearts in her eyes and drops Kurama:: Sir. Ken! ::runs for Kenshin::  
  
Mandie: ::has hearts in her eyes and drops Sano:: Kenshin! ::runs for Kenshin::  
  
Kenshin: O.O  
  
Mercury: ::gets there first and glomps Kenshin:: Sir. Ken!  
  
Mandie: Damn! Oh well at least I still have Sano ::looks at Sano::  
  
Sano: ::is trying to climb out the window::  
  
Mandie: No you don't ::glomps Sano again::  
  
Sano: Oh well ^_^  
  
Mercury: ::still holding on to Kenshin::  
  
Kurama: Grrrr.  
  
Nny: -.-  
  
Mercury: Sir. Ken?  
  
Kenshin: Yes ^_^  
  
Mercury: Sir. Ken?  
  
Kenshin and Brian: That I am ^_^  
  
Mercury: ::Squeals than passes out:: @_@  
  
Chris a.k.a Hoody: Is she ok?  
  
Nny: She'll be fine ::splashes water on her::  
  
Mercury: ::wakes up:: Hey you both said it at the same time.  
  
Brain and Kenshin: That's because I'm Kenshin.  
  
Brian: I'm Sir.Ken.  
  
Kenshin: And I'm Kenshin ^_^ *smilesmile*  
  
Mercury and Mandie: *sighs*  
  
Kurama: ::evil eye towards Kenshin::  
  
Kenshin: *smilesmilesmile*  
  
Chris a.k.a Hoody: I think we should ask the questions now.  
  
Nny: Yeah. You Sir *throws a knife at the guy to establish who he was talking about*  
  
Guy: X.X ::died::  
  
Nny: Oh well guess he didn't have a question. Anyone else want to ask a question?  
  
Audience: O.O;;; *afraid*  
  
Nny: Come on I won't kill you.  
  
Audience: *sighs in relief*  
  
Nny: Yet.  
  
Audience: *gasps*  
  
Chris a.k.a Hoody: Ok what about her?  
  
Audience Member #135,198: Kenshin I love you!!! Marry me please!!!!  
  
Kenshin: O.o Umm Sano? Help.  
  
Sano: I think I have my own problems ::is trying to pry Mandie off of him::  
  
Mandie: ^_^ Sano!  
  
Audience Member #135,198: Hey you still didn't answer my question.  
  
Brian: No.  
  
Audience Member #135,198: Shut up! Your not Kenshin!  
  
Brian: I'm Sir.Ken! ::throws sword threw her neck::  
  
Audience Member #135,198: X.X ::died::  
  
Kenshin: Hey there was no need for killing that innocent person!!  
  
Brian ::now dressed as Kenshin but has a name tag that says "Sir.Ken":: That innocent person disrespected me!  
  
Kenshin: That doesn't give you a right to kill anybody!  
  
Brian: If it is needed I will kill.  
  
Kurama: ::ignoring there fight:: I remember when fan girls would ask me those questions.  
  
Kurama Fan Girls: And we still do Kurama! We love you!!!!  
  
Mercury: I thought I killed you all ::grabs the Multi-U R Screwed gun and kills fan girls with it::  
  
Kurama Fan Girls: X.x ::died::  
  
Mercury: Once again that brings us to today's sponsor Weapons 4 U. There new gun is called the Multi-U R Screwed gun! It can shoot out bullets, fire, ice, nails, killer discs, nets, rope, and anything else that you put in it. It can also be used to serve drinks! ::pours everyone rum and coke::  
  
Kenshin: ::ignoring Brian:: What is this?  
  
Brian: ::in the backround:: Hey! We were fighting over here!  
  
Mandie: ::drinks it:: This is going to make me hyper, but at least I'll have enough energy to be with Sano ::does her "wink"::  
  
Sano: O.o;;;  
  
Brian: Hey! Ken-  
  
Kurama: ::shoves rum and coke in his mouth:: *snicker*.  
  
Brian: *evil glare towards Kurama*  
  
Nny: Just drink it ::drinks it::  
  
Brian: ::grumbles than drinks it::  
  
Chris a.k.a Hoody: I rather just have soda.  
  
Mercury: ::had 10 glasses of Rum and Coke while they were talking:: Oh yeah that's right today's Saturday and Canada is ruled by the Rum and Coke on Saturday's.  
  
Kurama: I think she is drunk already.  
  
Brian: What do you mean already, she had 10 for god's sake.  
  
*All the sudden something gets transported into the studio..*  
  
*..It's Ivan*  
  
Mercury: Aw son of a bitch ::is now buzzed::.  
  
Kenshin: I thought I defeated you Udou Jin'e (Author Mercury: Udou Jin'e A.k.a Scarecrow guy. The guy that can paralyze people with his eyes, yup that's Udou Jin'e. ^_^).  
  
Ivan: ::dazed:: Yes that's me I'm Udou Jin'e.  
  
Kenshin: I will defeat you again Udou Jin'e! Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu style! ::uses Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu style on Ivan::  
  
Ivan: ::Died:: X.X  
  
Sano: Go Kenshin. You defeated that guy quicker this time.  
  
Mercury: O.O; Um.  
  
Sano: What?  
  
Mercury: That wasn't Udou Jin'e. That was Ivan.  
  
Kenshin: ^^; Oops.  
  
Brian: Hey I like you. Let me buy you a drink.  
  
Kenshin: Can it be Sake and rum and coke. Rum and coke is good that it is.  
  
Brian: Yeah sure. Want to come Mercury?  
  
Mercury: Yeah! ^_^  
  
Kurama: *jealous* I'm coming to! ::hugs Mercury::  
  
Brian: No she's coming with me and Kenshin.  
  
Kurama: I'm going too!  
  
Brian: ::gives Kurama the battousai look::  
  
Kurama: O.O;  
  
Mercury: O.O;  
  
Mandie: Why don't' we all have a party in the back!!  
  
Nny: Finally. That's the smartest thing I heard all day.  
  
*Everybody goes to the back stage area*  
  
Audience: O.o;?  
  
Audience Member #257,348: Hey they didn't kill us.  
  
Audience Member #547,346,972: Yeah you're right. Hey that's a good thing.  
  
Audience Member# 245,687,512,688: Let's celebrate!!!  
  
*Mercury sneaks back to the stage and takes out a Multi-U R Screwed gun*  
  
Audience: ::looks at Mercury:: O.O?  
  
Mercury: You thought I was going to let you get away! ::shoots audience::  
  
Audience: ::dies:: X.x  
  
Mercury: *snicker than goes back stage*  
  
*Back stage*  
  
Mandie: Sano-chan. I love you.  
  
Sano: ::is drunk:: Hey there are two of you!  
  
Mandie: O.o;  
  
Nny: ::has glasses on and is in a white lab coat:: I have discovered all of the components that make up the metal, Titanium, in my knifes. Now I know why it is the strongest metal, why it's easy to clean, and why it's only 9.99! (Author Mercury: I would have picked out something good that I knew about and could have a long explanation about but I can't think of anything, So I'll stick to this ^_^;)  
  
Everybody: O.o;;;;  
  
Kurama: ::is actually drunk:: See I told you, human liquor is to weak for a great Youko like me! ::falls on his face::  
  
Mercury: ::is not drunk and standing right over Kurama:: Kuramie-chan?  
  
Kurama: ::looks up than turns into Youko Kurama:: That's Youkie Kuramie- chan.  
  
Mercury: -.-  
  
Brian and Kenshin: ::both drunk as hell::  
  
Brian: Hey everybody I'm going to sing my favorite song that there is to sing.  
  
Kenshin: That it is.  
  
::Kenshin and Brian start to sing the Beer song::  
  
Brian: Ohhh..what is the malted liquor? What gets you drunken quicker? What comes in bottles or cans? BEER! Can't get enough of it BEER! How we really love it BEER! I could kiss and hug it BEER! But I'd rather chug it BEER! Got my belly up to here BEER! I could not refuse it BEER! I could really use a beer, beer, beer  
  
Kenshin and Brian: Beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer.  
  
Kenshin: I can't remember how much I have had, that I can't. I drank a twelve-pack with my dad ::burps::, that I did. That's my son the drunken manly stud, that he is. I'm proud to be his bud, that I am. Here have some pretzels. No, I'll call it quits, that I do..Those things give me the shlits!  
  
Brian and Kenshin: HAHAHA!  
  
Brian: Drink with your family. Drink it with your friends. Drink till your fat, stomach distends. Beer is liquid bread, it's good for you. We like to drink till we spew! EW! Who cares if we get fat? I'll drink to that.  
  
Brian and Kenshin: As we sing once more.. what is the malted liquor? What gets you drunken quicker? What comes in bottles or cans? BEER! Can't get enough of it BEER! How we really love it BEER! I could kiss and hug it BEER! But I'd rather chug it BEER! Got my belly up to here BEER! Golly, I adore it! BEER! Come on damnit, pour it! Do it for me, brew it for me. Feed it to me, speed it to me BEER! The most wonderful drink in the world! HOORAY! ::both burp::  
  
Everybody except Kenshin and Brian: O.o;  
  
Kenshin and Brian: ::pass out::  
  
Mandie: Sing it again! ^_^  
  
Sano: -^_^-  
  
Nny: ::pushes up glasses:: It seems that they had too much beer to drink and passed out.  
  
Youko Kurama: ::still holding onto Mercury's legs:: Mercury, why don't we go some where private? You'll enjoy it more if you are not drunk.  
  
Mercury: O.o; Author Mercury end the show now.  
  
Author Mercury on the great plant called Earth: Ok! ^_^  
  
Who is going to be on next weeks episode, I don't know! Oh wait actually I do, it's going to be Vash from Trigun! Next weeks episode also include what happened to Becky. You have to watch and see what the results are!  
  
Youko Kurama: I'm still coming to your house Mercury!  
  
Mercury: ::hits Youko Kurama with a newspaper:: ^_^  
  
Youko Kurama: @_@ 


End file.
